Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Pitch Black is back. And he has new allies - the enemies of Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. Now with Mother Gothel, Alvin the Treacherous, and Mordu, Pitch is set on destroying all four worlds. But will Jack, Merida, Rapuzel and Hiccup stop him? Big Four story *Bit more info in AN of first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Gathering the Troops

Jack wandered around the Pole, thinking about the recent Guardian meeting. Manny said that Pitch was going to return with new allies. In turn, the Guardians were going to need new allies of their own. Ever since then, all the Guardians have been on high alert. No one has rested - not that that was anything new but now they were more on alert than they normally are.

Jack was about to do a few more rounds looking around the Pole to check if Pitch was there or not, when Bunny bounded up to him. "Oy, Frost! Frostbite! Come on Manny's callin' us."

"What for?" Jack asked running next to him.

"Don' know mate, but when Manny calls us. Ya don' ignore 'im."

Jack shut up and followed Bunny.

o0o

Berk

Hiccup and Toothless flew around Berk for their daily fly.

"Alright, bud, lets give this a try," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded as Hiccup detached the life line and stood on Toothless' back.

Up ahead there was an arch, as they approached, Hiccup jumped, ran across it, then jumped right back onto Toothless' back reconnected himself and placed his prosthetic foot back into the control pedal for the dragon's tailfin "Yes it worked!" Hiccup cheered punching the air.

Then he noticed that the sun was setting and the moon was out. " Ah man, Dad's gonna kill me if we don't get home soon. Come on bud, lets head back."

The two turned around and flew back towards the village. They just outside Hiccup's house to find his father, Gobber, the twins, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and all their dragons waiting there.

Toothless landed, Hiccup hopped off walked over to his father and said "Okay, whatever Snotlout or the twins did. I am not responsible for them."

Stoick shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that. There is... something strange behind the house." Hiccup raised an eyebrow confused and walked back behind the house. What he saw surprised him.

It looked like a portal that was still in the progress of forming. It was pure white, but still slightly transparent. And it was in the form of a large circle, like the moon. "Well, I guess that we can all agree that this is certainly strange," he said getting a nod from Toothless.

Then the sun went down and the glow from the portal intensified. Toothless and all the other dragons growled. Suddenly a tentacle of light reached out and wrapped around Hiccups waist and pulled him through the portal.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she jumped through the portal, everyone else, dragon and human, in tow.

o0o

Dunbroch

Merida and her family rushed into the courtyard where the mystical 'portal' was said to be. Sure enough, there it was, shimmering as brightly as the moon.

"So," Merida gasped, "Mother, what do you think tha' is."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Merida," her mother, Queen Elinor, answered holding back the three princes.

Merida's father, Fergus, approached the portal sword drawn. Merida imitated with her bow. Just as she got close, a tentacle like beam shot out, pass Fergus, and wrapped around Merida's waist, pulling her in.

"MERIDA!" Fergus shouted as he and the whole family entered the portal.

o0o

Corona

Rapunzel half led, half dragged Eugene, Maximus, Pascal, and her parents, to her and Eugene's room where she saw the portal. "I swear it's there. I saw it the moment the sun went down. It looks like the moon!"

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Honey, I believe you, but a magic portal appearing in your room. That seems a little far-fetched don't you think?"

They entered the room and there it was, shining as bright as the moon.

The king and queen exchanged worried looks.

"We should probably have the guards inspect this." Eugene said.

" I agree," the King said giving out the order to a servant who was just passing by Rapunzel and Eugene's room to alert the guards and to come here.

Rapunzel however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation. The brunette **(This takes place after the movie and Tangled Ever After, so Eugene and Rapunzel are already married)** was walking towards the portal as if she was drawn to it. Suddenly a tentacle of light wrapped around her waist and pulled her through.

"RAPUNZEL!" Eugene yelled as he and everyone went in after her.

o0o

North Pole

Jack and Bunny were running to the Globe Room when the heard a bunch of loud _THUMPS_.

"Sounded like that came from the Globe Room." Jack whispered.

"Let's go check it out." Bunny ordered.

Then Jack heard something in the room behind him "I'll catch up with you Bunny, I think I heard something back there."

"Ya sure about that, Jack."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll catch up."

Bunny nodded and continued on while Jack turned around.

As soon as Bunny was out of sight Jack rushed into the room staff drawn. He reared back once he saw a bunch of teenagers in the room. One of them was a scrawny boy with brown hair, eyes in green, wearing a brown jacket, and he was missing a foot. And Jack could hardly miss the scary looking dragon behind him.

Another was a skinny female brunette with really short hair in a pink dress, a diamond tiara, and green eyes.

The third and final was also a girl. She had wild, fiery red hair, sky blue eyes, round face, and she was wearing a green long-sleeved dress, and she had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Who...are you?" Jack asked the three teens.

After looking around trying to find who asked the question, all four pairs of eyes **(adding Toothless)** turned to the snow white haired boy in the door way and the red-head was the first to speak up "I am Princess Merida, first born descendant of the clan Dunbroch."

Next was the boy. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of the Hairy Hooligan Chief, Stoick the Vast, of Berk. And this is my dragon Toothless." He gestured toward the dragon who was nuzzling him affectionately as if it were a cat or dog.

Finally the skinny girl spoke up "And I am the Lost Princess, Rapunzel, of Corona."

Jack raise his hand "I'm Jack Frost and I am a Guardian. It's nice to meet you people, now what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **AN: Aright...So just to make it clear this is an ADOPTED STORY which I did ask permission for from the author before I did anything** _(Daughter Earth 89)_ **these first two chapters are going to be mostly all her work with a few things I changed or added in, but the rest is mine.**

 **I don't know how well it will turn out since I've never done an adopted story before, so either don't be too excited or expecting of me**

 **And any ideas you might have will be appreciated.**

 **PS to be clear I'm setting the HTTYD crew to be 15/16 years old (just after the first movie) and half way through Riders of Berk (you'll see why later)**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Merida was the first one to respond, "So 'ow 'bout you tell us where we are, ice elf?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "What did you just call me?" he asked coldly.

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at each other, both of them deciding that they were the only cool tempered ones in the room, before Rapunzel said, "Jack. Can I call you Jack? Do you know where my parents are and were my husband Eugene is? I they must be worried."

Hiccup spoke up next, "Yeah, and I think my friends and my dad are probably wondering where I am."

The group stopped talking as they heard shouting.

"Found 'em" Jack muttered as he stepped out of the way of the door and said "If you want to find you companions or whatever, follow me."

Then Jack walked out of the room, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless following him.

o0o

Globe Room

As they entered the Globe Room they found it in utter chaos.

Merida's, Jack's, Hiccup's and Rapunzel's comrades were fighting each other screaming things like "Where is she!" "WHERE IS MY SON" "WE KNOW YOU HAVE HER" "Where'd Jack go?" "GIVE THEM BACK!"

The teens looked at each other in confusion. Finally Merida yelled " SHUT IT!" and there was silence, for a moment.

Elinor gasped "Merida!"

North saw Jack among the teens and shouted "JACK, Come and give us hand with dis," but Jack didn't move.

Finally, Rapunzel got into the middle of the ruckus "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

There was silence throughout the North pole.

"Look, it seems that all of us are extremely confused," Rapunzel continued "But lets not immediately go and start bashing heads and let's think this through."

Everyone visibly calmed down and each teen went to their respective parents/companions. After each person introduced themselves, everyone in the room settled down and waited for their explanation to why they were here.

Eventually, after consulting the moon, North returned to the group. "After consulting Man in Moon, it seems that you are meant to help us in our battle against the Boogeyman, Pitch Black."

At this Eugene stood up and said "No, not happening."

North stared at Eugene in surprise "Why not?"

"There is absolutely no way I'm risking the well-being of my wife or her parents, over something that doesn't even involve us."

Most of the other people in the room seemed to agree with him, nodding.

North gave a small frown. "Unfortunately, this does involve you. It appears that Pitch has recruited the help of your worst enemies from each of your worlds."

Everyone fell silent as the information sank in, then Rapunzel turned to Eugene.

"Eugene, who could Pitch recruit from our world. We're at peace with the thugs and ruffians. Who else could it be."

Suddenly a voice called out from nowhere. "Why, Rapunzel. I'm hurt you have already forgotten about me."

Everyone whirled around to the globe to see a woman standing on top of it. Rapunzel gasped not turning " M-M-Mother."

"GOTHEL!" Rapunzel's parents shouted rushing forward to protect their daughter from the witch.

Black sand materialized next to Gothel and took the form of Pitch Black. "Hello Guardians," he said waving a smug grin on his face.

"Oy, Pitch, can tha' fun start now? I'd like ta get me hand on that fish bone of a boy!" From around the Globe appeared Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcast tribe and enemy of Stoick the Vast.

Stoick, slightly alarmed but not showing it, ushered Hiccup behind him and glared up at Alvin.

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed. "Do tell me North, where is Jack?"

North looked to his right, the spot where Jack had just standing seconds before, only to find it vacant. Then a war cry sounded out and Jack flew out of the rafters, where he was hiding, and flew straight at Pitch. Gothel jumped out of the way and Pitch blocked Jack's ice magic with his black sand.

Then from behind the Globe, a giant bear with matted fur, scarred face, one dead eye, and broken weapons littering his hide, jumped out and tackled Jack off the Globe and onto the floor.

Fergus and Merida cried out, "MORDU!"

Mordu reared his head and lunged for Jack's throat. Jack grabbed his staff and gripped it with both hands, pushing it against Mordu's throat stopping him from reaching him.

As the two wrestled Pitch brought out his Nightmares and Alvin brought out the five or six Outcasts he had with him. To provide a counter attack, the Vikings, Fergus, Merida, Eugene, Rapunzel **-** who had so conveniently found a frying pan laying on the table, and the Guardians charged at their enemy onslaughts.

Hiccup noticed Jack struggling to keep the bear from ripping out his throat and called out "TOOTHLESS!" Toothless understood and shot a blast of blue flames at Mordu, effectively knocking him off of Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup, gave him a grin and a thumbs up, then went to join the fight. Hiccup smiled back and hopped on Toothless and muttered " Lets go bud," and took off into the air.

The first battle had just begun.

* * *

 **AN - As said in the last chapter The first two are not fully mine their mostly** _(Daughter Earth 89_ **'s)** **I've just adopted her story. From the next chapter on wards it's all mine.**

PS I'm not going to put an accent on North... though there may be some words that get altered.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

Hiccup and Toothless shot off into the air being careful of the black horses and the rafters to get the basic look on how things were going.

It looked like everyone was going for their own enemy. Well almost everyone, as Hiccup looked around after ducking to avoid a blast of ice from Jack that took down a horse that was coming up behind him, Hiccup spotted 'Pitch' wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Hiccup!" someone called knocking him out of his thinking "Ya gonna help us from up there or not?!" Merida asked shooting arrows at the bear.

"You heard he bud," he said to Toothless aiming him to Alvin and the Outcasts.

In the shadows, Pitch smirked, it was all going to plan, as his allies took care of their enemy's, he would go looking for something that he knew was here, but needed more time than he would normally get, to find it. And whisked off to North's office.

o0o

Rapunzel had taken the princes back down the corridor and into the room, she and the others had turned up, Fergus and Eleanor having no argument of her doing this, but also didn't have time to warn her about how tricky they could get.

In the room Rapunzel was against the door the Triplets hugging her all scared trying to block out the noises and images that were coming to mind when they heard war like cries and screams.

"Rapunzel..." Gothel's voice rang out getting the girl to gasp "I know you're here somewhere Flower, and when I find you, I'll make you pay for what you did to me."

"I did nothing to you," Rapunzel whispered hugging the boys tighter "You on the other hand kept be away from my family for eighteen years."

Suddenly banging, like doors being slammed open, began to sound from further down the corridor.

Hamish, the eldest of the three boys, looked around thinking of a way to get this nice girl away from that mad lady, and then saw a smallish door in the back of the room hidden under the wall paper.

Getting his brothers attention and nodding to it they went over to it and opened it to see what it was, leaving Rapunzel at the door muttering to herself, almost at war with herself, over something.

It looked almost like a secret passage way, it looked a bit spooky and there were cobwebs in the corners, but if it got them away from the lady in red, it seemed fine to them.

Rushing back to Rapunzel as another door slammed open, they got her attention and pointed to the door. Understanding what they wanted, Rapunzel picked up the frying pan and crawling to fit through, hoping it will sort out further on, followed Harris and Hubert in, Hamish the last one in closing the door, just as the one for the room slammed open.

o0o

Jack and the Guardians were after the Nightmares destroying them as they were about to harm their guests. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice one of the bad Vikings coming up behind him, his mace in the air about to hit him over the head.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" the girl on the blue dragon, Astrid if he remembered, cried just as her dragon shot spines from it's tail causing him to hit the deck

Getting up he looked around to see the Viking pinned to the wall.

"Whoa..." Jack said impressed turning back, and returning the favor as a Nightmare was coming up behind her. "Behind you!" he said slashing his staff and aiming for the Nightmare.

Getting a nod in thanks she went off to take down more Vikings, as Jack looked around seeing if anyone needed help.

"Wait..." he said only seeing the bear and the Viking. "Where are Pitch and Gothel? And where's Rapunzel and the kids?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about Gothel," Hiccup called coming down next to him, "But Pitch has been missing from almost the very start."

"And Rapunzel took the kids somewhere to be safe," Eugene said coming over hearing the question too a saber sword in his hand. "And as for Gothel we lost her as she blinded us with her magic a while ago, probably after Blondie?"

"Blondie?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said slashing at a Viking "It's complicated to explain, and will take too long to while we're in the middle of a fight," he said still getting confused looks from the Viking.

"Right," Hiccup said and got back to the fight as Jack went looking for Pitch, trusting Scottish Princes he trained to be how they are, to look after Rapunzel.

o0o

Merida was climbing up onto the Globe only just making it out of the way of Mordu's powerful swipe and began firing again, down to her last ten arrows.

Mordu was still ignoring each one and the swings of the powerful weapons Fergus and Stoick were swinging at him. Slowly he got up on his back legs, and started to attack the Globe trying to shake Merida off the thing.

Now Merida didn't like to be seen or known to be a damsel in distress, but when she's in an unknown place, with the supposed to be dead demon bear Mordu attacking her and she's down to now the last five arrows, she began to look for and agreed to accept help from anyone.

As she was thinking this Mordu assaulted the Globe again making it shake and Merida fall over. Another _THUMP_ and she began to slide down off it, screaming for help, trying to stop herself from reaching the bear.

Just then there was a loud banshee like call the got those who were not aware of the noise to stop for a few second to find the noise, before a blast of light blue hit the bear and made it turn away from the princess who fell only to land on the back of a certain black dragon. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Hiccup and they flew to the floor, as the other Viking teens began to attack the bear working well together like they had done this before.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked looking behind him, only seeing red hair. "Hey Mer, you ok?" he tried again getting small quick nods.

"MERIDA!" Elinor cried rushing over and pulling her daughter off the dragons back hugging her and stroking her hair. "It's ok dear, everything is ok," she said trying to calm Merida down "It's ok, you're alright. Thank you Hiccup," she said to the boy who nodded and went to Alvin who was fighting North and Bunny.

* * *

 **AN If you didn't catch it, I'm making Jack and the Prince's friends and Jack teaching them all the tricks they can do. And Merida was like that at the end because of what happened at the end of Brave.**


	4. Chapter 4 Prophecy, Yetish

Pitch had been looking all around North office trying to find what he wanted.

Honestly the fatso really needed to clean up more and be a bit more organized, how anyone could find anything in here was the real question.

"No. No. No. NO!" he screamed knowing with each minute he spent looking the more likely chance that they'd notice he was gone. "I know it's here somewhere but where can he of hidden it?"

"Maybe I can help?" a voice from the door said getting the Nightmare King to turn around to see Jack standing there leaning against the post a look of annoyance on his face, arms crossed his staff close to his chest.

"I doubt it Frost," Pitch said standing tall. "I highly doubt that North would of shown it to you. But if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone to find it on my own, that would most..." he didn't get to finish as a blast of ice and snow came firing at him right there.

o0o

In the secret passage way Rapunzel and the Triplets had been wondering what the man in black was looking for surprised that he hadn't found them.

Harris was on tip toes trying to look trough one of the peepholes in the wall when Jack made his entrance knowing the look on their friends face and pushed his brothers and Rapunzel away from the wall and down the passage way a bit more, just as the blast hit the wall, and a few sharp icicles were coming through the wall.

o0o

"What are you doing here Pitch?" Jack asked staff in both hands in a fighting pose. "Why do you have the others enemy's by your side?"

"Oh Jack... I can't tell you that," Pitch said smiling a scythe in his hand "That will ruin the fun. You'll need to work it out yourself."

"Then maybe you can work out whatever you're looking for out YOURself," Jack said slashing his staff again this time the ice being block by Nightmare Sand.

As the dust cleared, Pitch shot some more out to Jack, attaching him to the wall, after slamming him against a table making it fall over, but not all the way as if it was a triggering device **(Imagine those old haunted house movie's and the books on the bookcases)** and the bookcase hissed and flung open.

"Thank you Jack," he said looking to the boy trying to get down. "Looks like you were helpful to me after all," with that he went in and then came back out something in hand and went out the door.

o0o

Rapunzel and the boys were looking for the way into the office from where they stood, again, finding a smallish door. Opening it and going through they helped Jack down and rushed out after Pitch, after a quick "Thanks", to continue the fight.

But when they got there the fight was over and the enemies were gone.

o0o

Everyone went back to their own collies and checked that everyone else was right. After that was done Jack asked "Hey North what was behind that bookcase in your office?"

That got the Guardians to freeze and everyone else, minus Rapunzel and the boys to look confused, gaining in that as the Guardians rushed out of the room and to the man's office.

A few minutes later, they came back with worried looks.

"So..." Jack asked crossing his arms, just having finished making some ice bags for those who were hurt.

"It was room where an ancient prophecy was being held," North said coughing slightly eyes zooming over to the four teens.

"Why is it ALWAYS ancient prophecy's?" Snoutlout asked getting a punch in the stomach from Astrid to shut him up.

"Thankfully," North said holding up a scroll "I have a copy of it right here, I made it as soon as Manny told us this was going to happen."

Waiting in silence, everyone watched as North unrolled the scroll and began reading.  
 _  
'The words written in this ancient tone_  
 _Are for those who were once truly alone_

 _One of winter with hair so white_  
 _One a small Viking who refused to fight_  
 _One a princess who's mother would not hear_  
 _And one a princess who had been in a tower for many a year_

 _An enemy of each you all know and know nothing about_  
 _Will bond together to turn the world inside out_  
 _The four children must work together, becoming one_  
 _So all the dark work the world will soon be seeing will be undone_

 _For this to work they must go back to where they first began_  
 _And look for objects which helped turn them to women and man_  
 _Then the objects must come together on the eve of Spring_  
 _And that will stop the Nightmare King'_

There was silence in the room as North looked up to a blinking with confusion crowd.

"Well that was helpful," Jack said twirling his staff one of the least affected by how weird this was.

"Look mate," Bunny said stepping forward "What it's saying is basically what Manny said would happen. Pitch has bonded together with the worst enemy's this lot have, and only you and the other teens," here he gestured to Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel "Can stop them."

"And how'd exactly do ya know it's us tha piece of paper's talking about rabbit?" Merida asked just having finished collecting her arrows and storing them away.

"Well I'm not sure for the rest of ya Sheila," Bunny said crossing his arms "But the first one says _'One of winter with hair so white'_. Take a look at Frostbite and tell me what color his hair is."

"And I'm the next one," Hiccup said stepping forward determined getting confused looks. "The next was ' _One a small Viking who refused to fight',"_ he said looking down to Toothless sighing then looked back to his dad and friends who began nodding in agreement.

"Where we come from there are dragons, and the rule was kill or be killed.  
One night, I managed to shoot down Toothless, but the next morning when I found him, I found as I looked into his eyes that he was a frightened as I was, and couldn't and wouldn't," he said looking to Astrid briefly "Kill a dragon.  
One thing led to another," he said continuing with the story "And we found out why the dragons were attacking us in the first place, after taking down the Queen, and a few weeks later I woke up in bed at home with a missing leg, and the dragons and humans working together."

"The last one's me," Rapunzel spoke up stepping forward "' _And one a princess who had been in a tower for many a year',_ I don't really want to go into as much detail as Hiccup just did his," she said hugging herself "But for the first eighteen years of my life, that woman Mother Gothel, hid me away in a tower away from my family," she said keeping it quick and simple.

"So seems you're the last one Red," Bunny said looking at the text "The _'One a princess who's mother would not hear'."_

Merida and Elinor looked to each other and then sighed.

"It's true," Elinor said nodding speaking for Merida "I never did used to listen to Merida, but I do now."

"Ok so that's the first part," Jack called hanging from the rafters upside down no way of telling if his hood was up of if it was just gravity "What about the second half? The part about where we come from?"

North re-read that part out.

 _'For this to work they must go back to where they first began  
and look for objects which helped turn them to women and man  
Then the objects must come together on the eve of Spring  
And that will stop the Nightmare King'_

"I think," Rapunzel said speaking up after a moment's of silence "It means look for objects that turned us from who we were into who we are now." she said getting nods.

"Well if that's the case, you can forget it!" Jack said shocking everyone. "If it mean's my staff... There is no way in the world I'm giving this up. One it helps control my powers, two I saved my sister with this so it reminds me of her every time I use it. If it means these..." he said pulling out a golden cylinder looking box "You will have to kill me to get these. I only just got them back myself after 300 YEARS. There ain't no way I'm giving up my memories AGAIN" he said firing this to the Guardians "Just because Pitch wont stay dead!"

With that he dropped down and the left the room. A slamming door sounded a few seconds later.

"Awkward..." Tuffnut sang/said getting looks and a punch to the face from his sister.

"Um... shouldn't someone go after him?" Rapunzel asked speaking of Jack.

"Not unless you want to become a popcicle Punzie," Bunny said first "Just give 'im time and space, and he should calm down in about... three hours."

"Why's he so sensitive by what the text says?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow "And what did he mean by 300 years?"

The Guardians looked to each other the Tooth answered. "Jack's a little older than he looks Chief Stoick," she said looking nervous "You see he came into the world three hundred years ago, and well... We ignored him, treated him like he wasn't there, and never spoke to him or anything."

"Well didn't anyone else?" Merida asked.

"There is a slight rule with people like us Merida," North said "We can only be seen and heard of, by people who believe in us. And until recently, no one believed in Jack. We do not know why that's just how is."

"You mean he was alone for 300 years?" Rapunzel asked shocked looking down the corridor Jack went down.

"I think we've all been alone, Punzie," Hiccup said getting their attention looking at the prophecy. "The very first two lines of this thing say _'The words written in this ancient tone. Are for those who were once truly alone'_ The way you were locked in that tower, the way Merida's mother didn't listen, the way I was treated by MY OWN TRIBE!" he said looking over to the Vikings who looked guilty avoiding his eyes "And how the way Jack was left to fend for himself for this so many years. We've all experienced loneliness and possible heart break and all that. This thing's just screaming us," he said looking to Merida then noticed something. "Er... anyone notice where the prince's went?" he asked getting everyone to see they weren't there.

Suddenly there was a ' _BANG'_ from down stairs and running elves their outfits on fire came into the Globe room, followed by the brothers and a couple of Yeti's.

"Found them," Ruffnut said liking these kids very much.

o0o

Jack had only been in his room for fifteen minutes when the ' _BANG'_ went off and he zoomed out to see what was wrong. Just because he was upset didn't stop him from being a Guardian.

When he returned to the Globe Room he was nearly knocked over by the Princes who were trying to get away from the Yeti's.

Quickly the boys saw it was Jack they bumped into and rushed behind him.

Standing tall, Jack looked towards the Yeti and it what happened.

 **'The little things managed to over heat the paint drying machine,'** one of the Yeti's said gesturing to the elves **'I always thought you and the elves would do that, but no... it was three human children.'**

 **'Well that's no reason to try and kill them,'** Jack replied shocking everyone, only North understanding the conversation.

 **'How would you feel if you were as small as them, and then someone as big as you came chasing after them and screaming at them huh?'** Jack asked crossing his arms and looking disappointed.

 **'Well...'** the Yeti began looking at the boys behind the Frost Child and seeing how small they were, around the size and age of Sophie Bennett.

 **'Exactly,'** Jack said stepping forward so he was in the Yeti's face **'You'd be scared. So now you better say _Sorry_ to them and find out a way to apologize to them... Or I'll tell everyone how you and Max are...'**

 **'Ok, ok,'** the Yeti said holding up his hand and shaking them looking behind him at North. Then looking to the boys who Jack got out from behind them. **'I'm sorry,'** he said bowing his head a bit then got to thinking. **'How about a tour of the shop?'** he asked, again looking back to North, getting a nod.

"As long as they don't break anything else, tis fine with me," he said wishing to Manny that that will not happen.

After Jack told the boys what they had just been offered, and they had left everyone looked to him all of them in shock and all but North in confusion.

"What?" he asked "Look just because I'm upset doesn't stop me from being a..."

"That's not it Frostbite," Bunny said stopping him "It was the fact that you not only understood what that Yeti was saying, you answered it too. Since when do you know Yetish?"

"I began learning around the 40th time I tried to bust in here 275 years ago," Jack began "I needed to know what they were saying to learn if I had been spotted yet or if they were screaming about a mixed up paint job."

"Ok aside from that," Merida said coming around too "Since when do my brothers trust you enough to be their run-to-guy in times of danger?"

"Please... You don't think they could of learnt all the secrets of Dunbroch Castle, and earned their criminal minds by themselves do you? Their only five years old." Jack said shaking his head surprised how dumb they were.

That got Merida, Fergus, and Elinor to blink surprised by the answer the boy gave.  
 **  
**"I also helped Toothless find Hiccup's helmet during that first Snoggletog after making piece with the Dragons," Jack continued pointing his staff to Hiccup who was getting a nod from Toothless and a look of confusion from Stoick.

"And every year, on her birthday, I made sure the sky was clear of clouds and rain, so little Rapunzel could see the floating lanterns from her tower," Jack said finishing up with Rapunzel.

"So... all this time you've been around us, and we never noticed you before today?" Rapunzel asked biting her lip looking guilty.

"Seems like it," Jack said shrugging.

Just then there was another even louder ' _BANG'_ and the sprinklers began to go off as loud screams and cries sounded all around the pole.


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies & Antarctica

After everyone was dry and warm again, the Triplets now being forced to stay by Elinor's side, the talk got to who each of the villains were and why they were villains to them.

"Well I think Blondie already told her reason for Gothel when we were going over who the prophecy was talking about," Eugene said getting nods of agreement from everyone.

"Mordu," Merida said taking an arrow out of her quiver "Was the Demon Bear of the forests of Dunbroch," she began getting everyone's attention "He used to be a prince of an ancient kingdom that was there long before ours was, but that's not the point. The reason why he's our enemy is because he tried to attack me once when I was six, and then kill me a couple of years ago when I um..." she said getting nervous, "When I did something I'll never forgive myself for. But we thought he was gone," she said looking to the Guardians confused.

"Alvin's our enemy," Stoick said in place of Hiccup "Because he, not too long ago tried to kidnap Hiccup so he'd teach 'im how to train dragons so he'd have a way to attack berk, and while he's at it all the other tribes in the Northern Archipelago."

"And finally," Jack said as if this was a joke "Pitch Black is our enemy, because he want to get the kids to stop believing and bring fear, and darkness to this world and the kids," he said almost reciting what Pitch said when he first joined the Guardians. "Pitch is the embodiment of fear you see," he asked halting any questions "It's his center, what makes him him, and when Pitch threatens the kids, he threatens us as well. The less the kids believe, the less power we have.  
It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. The more kids that stop believing, everything we protect, Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories and Fun," he said pointing to the right Guardian "It all goes away, and little by little so do we. Along with our holidays, and dreams and Tooth's fairies who come in the night, and my winter."

"Why would anyone want to do things like that?" Rapunzel asked clinging onto Eugene's arm.

"The reason he gave, a few years ago, was ta be believed in," Bunny said answering her, giving Jack some rest while he looked away slightly and began to play with his snow. "Ya see he used to be one of the most powerful spirits there ever was, but then the Man in the Moon chose us," he gestures to himself, Tooth, North and Sandy "To replace 'is fear with wonder and light, distracting them from 'is fear by lifting the kids hearts and giving em hope."

"If it was only to get noticed," Snotlout said "Then he should of built a statue or something to get everyone's attention. You know like all black, and pointy, and reaching like twenty feet into the sky..." he was cut off by a snowball which hit him in the face and everyone turned to Jack breathing hard and looking as if he was trying not to cry.

"You think that would of worked Snotface?" Jack asked "You think people would of just noticed him just like that, just because something like that turned up in their towns and city's? You think people would of believed in him because they see that and right away make the connection it was the Boogieman that made that in a world where everything... Everything is pitch black?" Jack almost screamed as the temprature of the room was getting colder and colder.

"Jack?" Tooth asked softly reaching out but resisting "Is something wrong? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Nothing's wrong Tooth," Jack said calming down after a bit. "I'm fine. I... I'm just going to go for a quick flight," he said walking over to the window and jumping out of it.

"And he's gone again..." Hiccup muttered getting a punch on the arm from Astrid and glares from everyone else.

o0o

Jack had only flown a short way from the Pole before he dug out his snowglobe and threw it into the air in front of him. When he came out he was in Antarctica standing right before a twenty foot tall spiky black sculptor breathing hard trying to forget how this was made and the words said when it was being made.

Sighing, he got down on the ground and stared up at it.

"What is wrong with me today?" he asked himself. "I'm never like this, I never strike out to my friends and yet I've just done it twice in the last two hours. What is wrong with me?" he asked scratching his wrists slightly. They had been feeling funny ever since Pitch pinned him to the wall in North's office.

Just then the neighing of horses sounded behind him and made him turn around to see a trio of Nightmares Pitch on the one in the middle.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked slowly getting up staff in hand eyes on the Nightmares.

"Oh I only came to see if my favorite little Winter Spirit was alright after what that boy said back at the Pole," Pitch said a smile that would normally make you freak out on his face.

"And just how exactly do you know what was being said?" Jack asked tightening his grip on his staff "You and the others were gone." he said.

"Oh I have my ways Jack," Pitch said not getting off his Nightmare, the other two beginning to circle Jack. "So I heard that brat say something about if I made something like that lovely creation behind you, people will notice me. Too bad no one knows it's here right? And then there the fact that I only made half of it..." he said looking to Jack smugly.

"And it's going to stay that way!" Jack cried a cold wind coming out of nowhere. "If you're here for me to join you, you can forget it."

"Why Jack," Pitch said a hand on his heart **(or where his heart should be)** "Why must you assume that that is what I'm here for, right away? Please let me talk and then you can yell at me."

Thinking this was a trick like last time, Jack took a minute to think about it, but then nodded, lowering his staff but holding onto and tightening his grip on it.

"I heard that you might not want to give up your treasures the little rhyme is talking about. Right..." Pitch asked getting a small nod of agreement from Jack signaling that this was right. "Well what if I can say, I have a way for that never to happen? For you to hold on to your staff and your memories for ever but still stop us."

"I will say 'Yeah right'," Jack said back "You're not the kind of person to do things like that Pitch, especially if it means you might be able to rise to power because of it."

"If you say so," Pitch said shrugging then throwing something to the boy, it looked like some kid of skin cream "In case that itching gets any worse," Pitch said a slight smirk on his face before he and his Nightmares left.

After a bit, Jack decided it was time to go too and snowglobed back to the Pole.

o0o

In his lair Pitch was just coming back from his meeting with Jack a smirk on his face.

"Ya sure the brat will come over to us Pitch?" Alvin asked sharpening his axe, as Gothel was sharpening her nails loving the fact that they were on healthy unbony, unwrinkly, fair skinned fingers and hands, and Mordu was napping over in the corner.

"My dear Alvin this is just the way marketing works," Pitch said going over to his globe "You give the customer what they want, or need, let them test it, then when they want or need more they will come running to you begging for it. And by the way the boy was scratching himself and the news that he has already had two tantrums with his friends, I doubt we will need to wait very long."

* * *

 **AN If you've worked out the plot yet... good for you if you haven't you'll just need to wait a bit longer :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Trust, Secrets and Reigndeers

When Jack reached the Pole again it was night and only the Guardsmen Yeti's were awake and Tooth and Sandy were off doing their jobs.

Sneaking in through his window, Jack quietly closed it and went over to his bed and turning on the reading lamp, began to read what the cream said.

 _For itchy skin this cream reduces the feeling and signs of a rash within 24 hours  
For bigger problems, apply each day in decent amounts  
Apply onto dry clean skin  
Rated Best Buy for skin creams_

Still not trusting Pitch that this could be just a normal skin cream, Jack just placed it in his draw for the moment, turned off the light and rolled over trying to ignore the feeling his wrists, and now his lower arms were giving him.

o0o

The next morning the Pole more crowded than usual, seeing as there were more people staying there.

The strange thing is... Although Jack wanted to be noticed for so much for so long, he didn't really like crowds.

When he got to the Dining Room of the Pole everyone fell silent and stared at him.

Going about his daily business of getting himself breakfast, Jack didn't notice until he sat down.

"What?" he asked looking up bringing a spoon to his mouth.

"You alright today Jack?" North asked the first question getting a nod in return.

"Why? And why are you all staring at me?" he asked snapping everyone back to their food and pretending to finish their conversations, as he scratched his arm.

"It's just you look... Paler than usual," Bunny said trying to find the right word that wouldn't make the boy lash out.

"Huh?" Jack asked picking up his spoon and using it as a mirror seeing the rabbit was right.

"I'm sure it's nothing Bunny," Jack said shaking it off "Probably just because I over did it on expressing my anger yesterday when I was out." Jack said hoping they would buy it.

"So where did you go after you left Jack?" Snotlout asked poking at the toaster despite the warning everyone who knew about electricity said.

"None of your business Snotface," Jack mumbled as he continued with his cereal.

"Well as we were talking about before you came in Jack," Tooth said trying to stop a fight happening "We were talking about seeing if you kids can see if you can find the objects for Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, and wondering who's might be easier to go get first."

"We were just about to get you actually because is seems you know our kids better than the rest of us put together," Stoick said slapping his nephew's hand which was holding a metal knife away from the toaster. "And had ideas that you might have some ideas on what the objects might be?"

"Nope sorry, nothing springs to mind," Jack said after a minute "Though shouldn't it be them who finds the objects themselves? It is them these things changed. How is anyone else meant to know that the objects in question are what turned them to who they are today?" Jack asked getting looks of surprise.

Finishing up, Jack placed his bowl by the sink, and went back to his room scratching his wrists again.

Once he got there he immediately ran to his bedside draw, and pulled out the cream. Rolling up his sleeves, Jack tried not to freak out when he saw his wrists were all black and blotchy and there was some flaking too.

Remembering what the cream said, Jack went to his private bathroom and quickly ran his wrists under the tap dabbing them dry trying not irritate the skin anymore than it was. As soon as they were dry, his need overriding his 'This-Is-From-Pitch' warnings, Jack applied the cream and right away felt much better.

After he had rubbed it in on both wrists, Jack rolled his sleeves back down and capping the cream placed it back in his draw.

"Hopefully I won't need it that often," he said to himself. "Only when it's needed," he promised.

o0o

Hiccup and the teen Vikings were down in the stables tending to and seeing their dragons.

"I don't trust Jack all that well guys," Fishlegs said washing behind Meatlug's ears.

"Why not?" Tuffnut asked brushing Belch's teeth for him "He seems fine to me."

"Me too," Ruffnut said tending to Barf's teeth. "Besides anyone that cute cannot be that bad." she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this Fishlegs, but I agree with the Twins," Astrid said washing Stormfly until her scales gleamed "I mean yeah he can get a bit... sensitive and dangerous when he's upset, but so can we especially you. We're Vikings remember?"

"Well I think it will be just a waste of time trying to trust him," Snotlout said feeding Hookfang, he was still a bit upset that Jack keeps calling him 'Snotface'.

"Come on guys," Hiccup asked checking Toothless' tail worked right "The least we can do is give him a chance right?" he asked getting nods of agreement and _'I guess so's'_

"You know what your problem is Hiccup," Snotlout said turning to his cousin "You trust too easily," he said throwing up a fish for Hookfang to catch.

"Wha... I do not," Hiccup said getting up a surprised look on his face.

"Er... yeah you do Hiccup," Fishlegs said getting a slight glare from his friend.

"Name three time I trusted someone too quickly," Hiccup said.

"Me when I said we were going to play Hide-And-Seek in the forest when we were kids," Snotlout said throwing up another fish.

"Us when we said we weren't going to blow anything up while the you left the Arena to go tell your dad about something," Tuffnut said getting a nod from his sister.

Hiccup was about to say that didn't really narrow it down when he stopped himself reminding himself it was the twins who was saying this "Ok so what the last one?" he asked.

"How about the time when we were younger and the Berserker's were visiting and you took Daguar out onto the lake and he tried to drown you..." Fishlegs said "Or the time he let you be a human knife throwing target, or he had somehow tricked you to get stuck on the ledge of a cliff, or..."

"Yes thank you Fishlegs I get the point," Hiccup said sighing trying to think up some counters to all these facts. "Well I can think of one thing I didn't trust anyone with too quickly," he said turning to Toothless then the others again before he and his best friend left leaving the others mixed with confusion and slight guilt at what Hiccup just said.

o0o

Back upstairs, Hiccup bumped into Jack who had been listening at the door.

"And you heard all of that didn't you?" he said, Jack nodding.

"Every word," Jack said nodding "The Wind's a good friend for if you want to hear but not be seen," he said before Hiccup could ask _'How?'_

"So do you think I trust too easily Jack?" Hiccup asked as they made their way back to the Globe Room.

"Nah," Jack said waving it off "I just think you trust the wrong people, I mean that boy 'Daguar' was it?" he asked getting a nod "He doesn't sound like the kind of person I'd like Jamie, Sophie or any other kid to mess around with, if he'd do stuff like that to the Son of Stoick the Vast."

"You may not know this Jack, but 'Hiccup' means Runt when it comes to Vikings," Hiccup said "And I wasn't putting my trust in him anyway, I was keeping him distracted from destroying the village, while our dads met up and signed the peace treaty that was set up by our grand fathers forty nine years ago."

"Actually I did know that 'Hiccup' meant Runt," Jack said twirling his staff smirking. "I am there three quarters of the year remember?" he asked smirking.

"You're the one who brings all the snow?" Hiccup asked connecting the dots and getting a nod and a smirk. "Well then... Thank you Jack," he said getting Jack to stop and look confused. "Although your ice now trips me up because of this thing," he said playing with his leg showing it off "When I was younger I would enjoy Winter so much and all the snow it brought and how the snow could be shaped into anything you could think of, letting you take away your feelings and worries about what everyone else thinks of you away. So just... Thank you."

"Your welcome," Jack said smiling as they continued to the Globe Room in silence.

o0o

When they got there, they found Rapunzel helping Bunny painting eggs for Easter.

Going over, Jack picked one up from each pile and and examined them, Hiccup doing the same amazed that something so small could hold so little and yet be so beautiful all at the same time.

"I might get a boomerang to the head from this Cotton-Tail," Jack said smirking "But I like Punzie's eggs better than yours."

"Er... how can you tell the difference?" Hiccup asked gently placing the eggs he had back down.

"Well if you spend the last 150 years messing with the guy's egg hunt's you get to learn what his eggs look like," Jack said smirking "Also see the base?" he said turning the egg so the bottom was showing "See the EAB in fancy writing so small you can't see it unless you know it's there? That's Bunny's signature mark which he does to all his eggs to show they're his."

"Oh lay off Jack," Bunny said swiping the eggs back "So Rapunzel's better at me at something, no need to shout it to tha heavens."

"I wasn't shouting it to the heavens," Jack said going over to the sofa "I was only speaking my mind."

Mumbling, Bunny packed up his stuff, thanked Rapunzel for the help and then left down one of his tunnels.

"You really liked my eggs more than his Jack?" Rapunzel asked blushing a bit with slight pride.

"Sure I do Punzie," Jack said sitting up "I always like your paintings. I especially liked the one of the Floating Lanterns you did over the fire place."

"So they didn't look like stars?" Rapunzel asked smiling a bit more.

"Not to me," Jack said firmly, "And anyone who says they are has never seen the stars before in their life, because if they did, they would know that things as beautiful as that, can not be stars."

"Thanks Jack," Rapunzel said going over and giving him a hug "For that speech, and for always making the sky clear on my birthday. Thank you."

"You're welcome Punzie," Jack said smiling back.

o0o

It was after lunch now, and Jack was up on the roof watching Merida as she tried to do the exercise she asked the Yeti's to make up.

Timed targets would fly up and she had to shoot arrows at them before they went away again. So far she had got everyone each reaching a bulls-eye.

Just as Jack was thinking up ways of messing with her, the cry of one of the reindeer's sounded and three little boy cries were laced over the top of it.

Spinning around Jack saw Blitzen, one of the more fierce reindeer, come running out of the stables and the Triplets clinging on to him as tight as they could but Jack could see that they weren't going to last what with the thing bucking every so often.

Leaping into the air, Jack zoomed over and shot ice at the creatures hooves trying to freeze it to the ground. That worked but only for fifteen seconds, just long enough for Jack to rescue one brother. Jumping back so they didn't get hurt, Jack spotted Merida running over and quickly handed over the boy and went after the reindeer again, this time flying above it and reaching down for the second brother.  
Throwing him on his back, Jack raced back to Merida dropped off the second one then went back to get the third.  
Harris had his arms wrapped around the reindeer's neck face into the fur trying not to fly off. Only when he felt a familiar cool breeze in his hair did he look up and saw Jack's face, a hand out to him, and slowly reached out for him, only to be stopped half way by the reindeer bucking again.

Jack had to think. What gets Blitzen to listen? "Moi deti, calm down," he called to the reindeer stopped bucking but was still troubled using his nose to point to the thing on his back. "I know, I know Blitz," Jack said landing a bit of the way in front of him hand out "But if you let me get close to you, I will sort that out. I promise Moi deti."

Slowly Blitzen calmed down and pressed his nose to the Frost Child's hand. After a couple of seconds Jack rushed to the reindeer's side and pulled the child off hugging him and checking if he was alright, getting quick nods and some tears of fear from the boy. Keeping the boy in his arms. Jack put his staff under his arm as he began to lead Blitzen back to the stables only making it half way before a few Yeti's took over.

 **'Just take Blitz back to the stable,'** Jack said sounding way older than he looked **'And treat him for a bit, it wasn't his fault the boys just startled him.'** he said rubbing Harris' back soothingly, getting nods from the Yeti's.

Once they were gone Merida came over with Hamish and Hubert both boys looking to the ground in shame.

"If you wanted reindeer's to play with you could of asked me you know guy's," Jack said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "I can make almost anything out of snow, and the good thing about my ones is they don't fight back when you jump on them."

"Sorry Jack," the brothers next to Merida said Harris still too scared to say anything, now in Merida's arms.

"Good. But I think there may be a few more people you need to apologize to guys," Jack said pointing to the doors as Elinor, Fergus and North came running out, Phil leading them.

Nodding the brothers, as soon as Harris was set on the ground, rushed over to their parents and North to say sorry for scaring them.

Nodding that everything was ok again, Jack was just about to leave when Merida said "Thank you Jack," smiling to see her brothers safe. "If you hadn't been out here, or as fast as you were... I doubt they would of gotten off as good as they did."

"Your welcome," Jack said smiling back "But I was only doing my job as a Guardian, protecting kids. Though it may of been my fault they got like that." he said.

"What ya mean?" Merida asked.

"I'm a very curious seeking person Mer..." Jack said looking over to the boys "And I taught the boys everything they know to do, and I'm starting to think that Curiosity was included."

"Well my dad says _'The only way to learn not to do anything is to do it and find out why'_ ," Merida says looking over too seeing her dad get hit by her mum obviously having just said that line. "But either way... Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jack said smiling letting her go over to her family before heading for the roof again the itch in his wrists coming back.


	7. Chapter 7 p1 Attack

That evening, everyone had just finished dinner, when an alarm went off somewhere, and a couple of Yeti's came running to the door.

After growling and pointing out the door about something, Jack was off like a shotgun a scared look on his face and North right after him, and the others trailing wondering what was wrong.

They all turned out in the Globe Room where the lights on the Globe were flickering. But the strange thing was they were only flickering in four certain places.

"Berk," the Vikings said.

"Corona," Rapunzel, Eugene, and the King and Queen said.

"Dunbroch," Merida, Elinor, and Fergus said, the boys hiding behind their dad.

"Burgess..." Jack said eyes wide, shaking his head in denial. Without thinking Jack ran off and out the window, asking the Wind to rush him to his home. He needed to see if everyone was ok.

Back in the room everyone was asking North what this was about, and that they needed to go see to their kingdoms.

"The lights on Globe are the children who believe," North said waiting until the riot had calmed down a bit. "And the children we protect, when they go out, the children don't believe anymore. They have only acted like this once before and that was when Pitch was out to destroy us."

"So that man is causing the lights on our kingdoms to act like that?" Sarah **(Rapunzel's mum)** asked nodding to Corona.

"More likely, ma'am he's only doing one, most probably Burgess," Tooth said rubbing her arm nervously. "Although Pitch knows everyone's greatest fears, and can produce them," she continued "I would think that your enemies will cause more fear and there for disbelief for the children if it was them doing it rather than the fabled Boogieman."

"Well then we need to get back there and stop them!" Stoick said loudly, getting nods from everyone.

"You're right Stoick," North said calling for one of his Yeti's who brought him three snowglobes. "Use these to get travel there and back. Just say where you want to go throw it and jump in. I suggest you keep away from those three." North whispered to Stoick as the Chief claimed his gesturing to the Twins and Snotlout who all liked the sound of these things, all with mischievous smiles on their faces.

Nodding in agreement, Stoick cried "BERK!" and threw the globe to the ground, the teenagers and their dragons, and him soon jumping in afterwards.

The others doing the same with their globes.

As soon as they were gone, North pulled out one more, cried "BURGESS!" and slammed the globe to the floor before running in followed by the other Guardians.

o0o

Berk

The teens, their dragons and Stoick were shocked when they came out of the portal, to see Berk in flames, once again, and the same black horses from before going head to head with the dragons.

"STOICK!" Gobber's voice called out as the one legged one handed blacksmith came running up to the house "Where have ya been? And what are these things?" he gestured to the horses.

"That's a too complicated question to answer at the moment Gobber," Stoick said searching the crowds "At the moment just focus on getting the children and the elders to a safe place. "You lot go with them," he said to the teens.

"No," Hiccup said still on Toothless.

"Hiccup this is not the time for..."

"For you to go in there by yourself dad," Hiccup said determined. "We fought these things at the Pole remember? So we can do it again. Right bud?" he asked Toothless getting a nod then three seconds later they took off and began to fight against the horses.

(*)(*)(*)

Over at the beach, Alvin was waiting for a sign that the boy had arrived back home and then there it was, the Night Fury, taking off to the sky and beginning to fight the Nightmares.

"Ready the catapults," Alvin cried to his men "Fire!" he called giving the signal and bolas and nets and spears and boulders all began to fly out to the boy one boulder nearly knocking him off.

"AGAIN!" Alvin cried determined on getting the boy.

(*)(*)(*)

In the sky Hiccup was doing his best to avoid the object that were being fired at him, as well as destroying the horses at the same time.

"HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Astrid cried as she came up on Stormfly and had her spine-shot at a horse Hiccup hadn't seen.

"Thanks Astrid," Hiccup said smiling "Now lets see if we can find Alvin..."

o0o

Corona

Rapunzel and her family had come back out in her room and rushed out to the balcony to see the same horses assaulting the people of Corona, but it wasn't just horses there were also shadowy figures climbing the walls and making a ruckus by messing with other shadows **(Think of Disney's The Princess and the Frog and the Shadow Man's 'Friends')**.

Right away Maximus jumped off the balcony and began to fight the other horses turning them back to dust.

"Your Majesty's," some one called behind them, it was Robert one of the palace guards "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"We're fine," Richard **(the King)** said standing tall silencing the guard "But we need to get everyone to somewhere safe and fight back these things." he said getting a nod as the guard rushed out to deliver the order.

"You three go with them," Richard said turning to his family.

"But Daddy won't you need help?" Rapunzel asked.

"Possibly," the King said looking back out "But there is no way that I'm losing any of you to Gothel again Rapunzel, now go!"

With that Eugene, Sarah, Rapunzel and Pascal, turned to leave and join their people in being safe.

(*)(*)(*)

Up on the roof of some building a bit away from the palace, a lone figure in a hooded black cloak was seen watching the destruction and loving it.

"Ah... There she is," she said spotting the princess. Snapping her fingers, she called up a few shadows. "Get the Princess as alone as you can get, I would like to speak to her."

Earning shrieks of understanding, the shadows whisked off to make the order happen.

(*)(*)(*)

On the ground, Rapunzel was helping the children who were a bit slower than the rest get to the safety point.

Looking around when she heard a scream she saw a little girl who was left behind, in one of the ally-ways, about to be attacked by one of the horses. Giving the kids to Eugene, Rapunzel pulled out her frying pan and ran over to the girl blocking her from the horse and attacking the horse with her pan. When it was gone she turned to the girl to see if she was alright.

"I'm ok, Preensess Rapunzel," the five year old said hugging her in thanks, gigling when Pascal ran up her arm to her shoulder.

"Ok now lets get you somewhere safe then," Rapunzel said picking the girl up and beginning to run back to Eugene. But just as she was about to get there a wall of shadows cut her off.

"Rapunzel!" she heard Eugene call "Raupnzel are you there? Are you alright?" he called.

"Yeah," she called hugging the girl a bit tighter looking for another way "You keep going, I'll get there as soon as I can," she said back.

"You sure?" he called sounding worried.

"I promise Eugene," Rapunzel said sounding strong but not feeling it. "Go!"

After a few seconds, the sound of Eugene's footsteps faded away and Rapunzel checked on the girl again.

"We are getting out of right Preensess?" she asked sniffing a bit, looking up at her.

"Of course we are," Rapunzel said a kind smile on her face. "We just have to find a way out and believe that we can." she said looking around the ally and spotting some shadows that were not there before.

o0o

Dunbroch

The royal family of Dunbroch had just appeared in the courtyard in which they left, eyes turning to the skies as as more of them horses were flying about causing havoc.

"Sir!" a guard called seeing the King "What are you're orders Sir?"

"Half of y'all take down as many as you can, tha other half protect the villagers," with that and a nod the guard went off to relay those orders. "Boys. You and ya mum go into the castle, no sneaking off this time got it?" nodding the Triplets grabbed their mothers hands and ran into the castle.

"Why didn't you want me to go dad?" Merida asked bow already in hand and shooting at the horses.

"And not give the best Archer in all the land an actual challenge?" Fergus asked smirking as he pulled out his sword and sliced through one. "Do I really sound that mean Merida?" he asked.

Smirking Merida put her fingers to her mouth and blew whistling. A few seconds later, her Clydesdale, Angus, came running up to her. Jumping on his back, Merida took off and began firing arrows and anything black that was attacking her people.

(*)(*)(*)

Within the shadows of the trees, Mordu was lurking his one eye seeing the girl on her horse using her weapon to destroy Pitch's work.

Knowing it was a matter of time, until she was out of arrows, Mordu waited patiently for his prey to come closer to him. He had been told not to kill the girl, but that did not mean that he couldn't have a little fun with her.

(*)(*)(*)

Merida was shooting and hitting each and every horse making it disperse and vanish. As she was going for another arrow, she thought she saw something in the trees, hidden in the shadows.

Remembering what Tooth said about the probability that it might be Mordu, Merida readied another arrow before turning Angus to the trees, firing the arrow hearing nothing.

Confused, sure she had spotted something, Merida began returning to the horses, when a bear's roar sounded from the woods and Mordu came out and charging to the Princess.

o0o

Burgess

When he first got there, Jack went to check up on the kids before he did anything else, strangely seeing them all having peaceful sleeps, no Nightmare to be seen at all.

Going over to his pond Jack, who was scratching his wrists and arms again, tried to think on why the Globe would say there was danger here, when there wasn't any.

Just then, one of North's snowglobe portals opened up on the bank of the pond, and out came the Guardians, weapons ready and everything.

"Jack, are you alright?" North called as the boy came over to them.

"Yeah... And so is the town for some reason," Jack said looking to Burgess "No kid having anything but good dreams. You thing something was wrong with the Globe?" he asked.

"The Globe's always working just fine Jack," North said confused too getting nods from the others "You sure nothing was here?"

"If you don't trust me go look for yourself," Jack said gesturing to the town where like he said, nothing was there. "Though I doubt you would believe me anyway right? Not like you've ever done so before. No, no it was always _'If something's wrong it's Jack's fault'_ with you lot isn't it?" Jack said scratching his arms now eyes of fury pointing to the Guardians.

"If a blizzard happens of Easter, that's Jack's fault.

If an iceberg sinks the Titanic that's Jack's fault.

If people die because of the cold winter brings that's Jacks fault.

And even when I tell you I didn't mean for anything to happen, I still get blamed for ruining another Easter don't I?" Jack screamed getting 3/4 Guardians to look guilty and nervous, while Sandy only looked confused.

Having no more to say, Jack jumped into the air and flew off letting Wind take him where ever she wanted him to go, trying to calm down, a flurry of snow following him, as more began to fall from the sky.

(*)(*)(*)

Back by the pond, North was about to throw the globe again when Sandy stopped him a curious look on his face and a '?' above his head along with an Easter Egg and a number 2, asking what did Jack mean about the second Easter.

"Well..." North said rubbing the back of his neck looking to Tooth and Bunny for help "When the boy was joining us, this is after you were 'killed' by Pitch," North said clarifying it "Jamie's sister found way into Bunny's Warren and Jack said he'd take her home," he began.

"While he was away, the Nightmares attacked the tunnels destroying almost everything, making it so nothing made it to the surface, meaning kids began to loose belief in Bunny. When he came back, Jack had his baby teeth, and Baby Tooth was gone. And we jumped to conclusions too fast and blamed him for ruining Easter because he was with Pitch."

Sandy's face had turned from curious to angry, not believing that he was hearing this. _'Did you give him a chance to explain?'_ he asked in sign language getting avoided eyes and nervous coughs.

Disappointed that his fellow Guardians would do something like that, Sandy told them they will talk about this later, before he went off to try and find Jack.

(*)(*)(*)

Pitch had been watching from his cloud of Nightmare Sand and he loved the fact that Jack was turning faster than expected, plus the fact that none of the others seemed to believe the boy about the no Nightmares, making him more upset.

"All I need it do is make sure no one finds out," Pitch said as he thought up his next move, watching the Guardians head back home not even going to search the town for Nightmares or for him "Idiot's." he said snapping his fingers as a few Nightmares came over to him, throwing their heads back. "Find the boy, and lead him to my lair." he said before sending them off.


	8. Chapter 7 p2 Deals

Berk

Hiccup and Astrid were higher than the others getting a good view of the fight, Outcasts, Berkians, Nightmares, and Dragons all fighting one another and blood being spilled everywhere.

"There..." Hiccup said at last spotting the lead Outcast ship and Alvin at the front directing his men.

"You're about to do something stupid aren't ya?" Astrid asked telling Stormfly to Spine Shot at a few Nightmares that were chasing a few other dragons.

"How'd ya guess?" Hiccup asked mockingly smiling.

"Just don't get killed alright?" Astrid replied flying off to help the others.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said to Toothless as he directed him over to the ship "Plasma Blast!"

With that Toothless fired at the ship making the mast fall and catching most of the men with the sail.

"And 'ere I thought this would be a waste of time..." Alvin said looking up to Hiccup who was hovering before the ship a determined look on his face, arms crossed. "Ya know boy," he continued "I can get them to stop ya know? All I ask is for a little something in return..."

"And what might that be Alvin?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"You ta join us of course..." Alvin said smiling bowing slightly "Why with your skill with dragons, and mine with concurring over places," he began "Why we could take over the whole of the Archipelago. And with the amount of power we will have, Hiccup... No one will laugh at you for being who you are, or call ya Useless anymore."

That got Hiccup to blink hearing that offer, wondering how Alvin knew this was what he feared.

For fifteen years, he was pushed around, laughed at, ignored by everyone including his own dad. Only a few months ago did all that change, and now everyone is paying attention to him and praising him for what he did. But were they liking him because of who he was... or because he defeated the Red Death?  
That was the question he kept asking himself, every time someone congratulated/cheered for him.

Fighting with himself, Hiccup looked away and narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the Chief of the Outcasts.

"Not interested." he said firmly. "NOW TOOTHLESS!" he cried telling the dragon to fire at the ship again this time shooting a hole in the side damaging it but making sure it still floated so the Outcasts had a way of leaving the Isle of Berk.

With that he turned away and set off to help take down the rest of the Nightmares and Outcasts which weren't rushing back to the ship already, all the time thinking about the deal and wondering if he made the right choice.

Not noticing that the number of Nightmares had dropped while he had been away.

o0o

Corona

In the ally-way, Rapunzel had her back up against the wall behind her, still hugging the little girl, eyes shifting from side to side looking for what were making those shadows, jumping every time a loud noise sounded.

 _"Still as frightened as always I see my dear,"_ Gothel's voice sounded echoing around the ally.

"I'm not afraid of you Gothel!" Rapunzel said strongly, trying to keep the girl from being scared.

 _"Maybe not dear,"_ Gothel answered still not coming out _"But you are afraid of a few other things aren't you? One thing, is being locked away in the tower again,"_ she began getting Rapunzel to freeze for a few seconds breathing harder and hugging the girl a bit more, Pascal trying to get her attention and telling her to ignore it.

Suzy couldn't hear what was being spoken by this 'Gothel' but by the way Rapunzel was acting she must of said something really bad to her. Reaching out a small hand, Suzy touched the princess' face making her jump and look down to a smiling Suzy.

 _"Another thing you're scared of,"_ Gothel continued, getting Rapunzel's attention again _"Is people getting hurt while you're there with them and can't do anything to help them now your hair's gone."_

"At least that means no one will use me for my power!" Rapunzel replied trying to find Gothel amongst the shadows.

Suzy was confused. 'Power?' she thought 'What power?'

 _"Let's see what else are you afraid of..."_ Gothel said dragging it a bit _"How about a certain song you haven't sung since you saved that thief of yours?"_

Rapunzel was about to fight back, but when she heard this, the words got lost and her breathing intensified. "No! Please I don't want to hear it ever again! Please!" she said clamping her hands over her ears, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Hear what?" Suzy asked quietly even more confused trying to comfort Rapunzel but not sure she was doing anything. "Preensess what's wrong?" she said reaching out to Rapunzel again snapping Rapunzel back to where she was.

"I am NOT afraid of you Gothel!" Rapunzel called, standing tall, Pascal on her shoulder, her frying pan in hand "So leave me and this little girl and my kingdom ALONE!" she said slamming her pan into the wall of shadows behind her shattering it.

Scooping Suzy up Rapunzel rushed to the church where everyone else was. All the way thinking of what Gothel said and how she could of known she was afraid of all of that.

Not noticing that the number of Nightmares had dropped while she had been stuck down that ally.

o0o

Dunbroch

Reacting on instinct, Merida shot an arrow towards the bear but missed as Angus threw her off and ran away from the beast.

Looking for her bow Merida was about to pick it up when a foot stepped on it.

Looking up Merida saw a man, stronger than any other man she knew, a bear skin cloak on his back, his left eye all clouded, and scars all over his chest.

"Mordu..." Merida said quietly looking up at him.

"Nice to see you again Princess," Mordu's voice was ruff and scratchy, as he knelt down to her, foot still on her bow. "You know, back when I was alive, Princess's didn't have weapons, or the freedom you have." he said smirking slightly.

Merida didn't say anything, just looked away from him, hand still clamped on her bow.

"No... Princesses while I was around had duty's, responsibility's, they were only there so the Prince whom she married bloodline will continue," Mordu continued "But not you Princess. No you don't want any of that. Not because you want your freedom but because you believe you can't and wont do a good job of it. Am I right?"

Merida didn't say anything, not looking him in the eye.

"You know Princess, there's a way you can stay away from all of that," Mordu said reaching out his hand stepping off the bow to show trust.

Picking up her bow, Merida quickly got up, also showing trust by not stringing an arrow.

"If you come over to our side Princess," Mordu said quietly so she had too pay attention "Then I can guarantee, that you don't need to worry about any of that ever again." with that he held out a hand a grin on his face.

For a minute Merida was silent, thinking about how this could work out. Because since the Betrothal Incident, she has had a bit more freedom than she used to, and everyone was alright with that. But yes at some point she will need to pack up her bow and take over running the kingdom and be married to someone and have kids...

"I'll... I'll think about it..." she said quietly gripping her bow a bit more, before she rushed off to find her parents.

Pleased with how well this went, Mordu turned back to being a bear and roared loudly, getting the Nightmares attention. Within then seconds, all of them who were still made up, were gone, checking to see if there were any left behind, he returned to the woods.

o0o

Burgess

Jack had took refuge on the church steeple sighing as he thought about what just happened. Again he lashed out at his friends/family for no reason at all. Why?

Just then he saw three shadowy figures, in the distance and flew off after them following them into the woods and to a familiar looking bed, and someone he despised.

"Pitch..." Jack said anger rising slightly but holding back his attack.

"Nice to see you Frost," Pitch said by the bed a smile on his face. "It looks like the Guardians have abandoned you. Haven't they?"

"I'm not in the mood for things like this Pitch," Jack said scratching his arm "And they haven't abandoned me. They've just gone back to the Pole because all is fine here," he said strongly, but avoiding his eyes, and in an unsure voice.

"If you say so," Pitch said standing tall playing with his Nightmare Sand twirling it around his fingers loving the fear the boy was giving off, while Jack was just standing there at war with his beliefs.

* * *

Over by the bushes Sandy was staring with wide eyes not believing that Jack was talking to Pitch, almost as if they were friends, not enemies. Confused he kept watching, ready to jump out if his was needed.

* * *

"That cream I gave you helping with your itchy wrists Jack?" Pitch asked acting as if he only just noticed the boy scratching his arms.

"It is actually," Jack said muttering avoiding Pitch's eyes. "Thanks."

"Oh and before you go..." Pitch said as Jack was about to kick off "Just to let you know, if ever you need more, don't be afraid to come and ask."

With that, Jack took off and using the Wind zoomed back to the Pole.

* * *

Sandy, not believing what the Frost Child was saying, grew worried when he heard Pitch give him that offer, and stayed a bit longer trying to work out what he had just witnessed, only leaving when Pitch had left himself.  
Making a Dream Sand plane, he flew back to the Pole.


	9. Chapter 8 Workshop Return and Bears

On making it back to the pole Jack was just about to rush to his room when three snowglobe portals opened up and everyone came back. All looking tired, and wiped out, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida avoiding everyone's eyes.

Soon after they returned North, Tooth and Bunny came into the room asking if everyone was alright.

Getting nods and mumbles of agreements, Hiccup said he was going to go fly Toothless for a bit, Merida said she was going to go ask one of the Yeti's to make up some more arrows for her, Rapunzel said she would go help them make toys being as kind as she was, and Jack said he was just going to go to bed.

o0o

"Well... that was weird," Bunny said after a bit having seen the four leave like that. "Anyone know why they all took off like that?"

"Rapunzel may just need something to take her mind off of what happened in Corona," Eugene said explaining what happened.

"Ok," Tooth said slowly "So what about the others?"

"To be honest, Hiccup seemed a bit off since he went to attack Alvin's ship," Astrid said scratching Stormfly under the chin.

"And Merida seemed a bit off since she came back from around the forest," Fergus said adding in to the conversation.

Just the Sandy came rushing in, super fast images flashing above his head an almost panicked look on his face.

"Sandy, Sandy, slow down we can't understand you." North said.

"He said Jack met up with Pitch after he left you," Hamish said grinning getting everyone to turn to the three small boys, all fixed on Sandy and wearing knowing smiles.

Smiling Sandy turned to the boys continuing the line of flashing images, mostly snowflakes and Sand-Pitch's.

"Er... He says, they were talking about how you 'Abandoned him'," Hubert continued, getting a nod from Sandy and everyone turned to the Guardians unbelievment in their eyes.

"And that he _gave_ him somefing," Harris said said being the youngest having a lisp "But Sandy doesn't know what that somefing was?"

Looking worried, Tooth and Bunny rushed to Jacks room and banged on the door.

o0o

"Hey Jack open up will ya?" Bunny called.

"Bunny that's no way to..." Tooth began but was cut off when the door opened.

"Yes Bunny?" Jack asked in a uncaring voice yawning a bit.

"Alright no more games Frostbite," Bunny said "What did Pitch give ya and why?" he asked getting Jack to pause a bit.

"Why's it matter what I get given by him?" Jack asked crossing his arms resisting the urge to scratch them "In fact why do you care so much that he gave me anything? Are ya jealous or something?"

"Don't play dumb with me Half-Pint," Bunny said everyone coming up behind him led there by the screaming. "Sandy saw ya speaking to Pitch and heard that he gave ya something. So tell us what it was."

"Who says I'm playing dumb?" Jack said avoiding the question shooting a half glare at Sandy "I'm the youngest out of you lot remember? I've been on my own for all that time remember? Who would of taught me anything that you know, if I had no one to teach me? Not even the bloody MOON taught me anything! Or spoke to me except at the very beginning when he told me my name!" Jack said getting louder with each word, breathing hard hands now clamped into fists, fury in his eyes at the rabbit.

After a few seconds, Jack reentered his room and slammed the door ice appearing around the edges blocking it.

Bunny was about to try again when Tooth got in the way her arms held wide.

"Tooth step aside," Bunny said strongly.

"No Bunny," Tooth said just as strongly "If Jack doesn't want to talk about it, then we should respect his wishes and leave him be."

"Tooth. Pitch gave him this thing remember?" Bunny said pointing to the door "It could be dangerous or could harm us in some way."

"We will try and get to him again, when he's calmed down a bit Bunny!" Tooth said stronger than last time her hands clamped into fists twitching as if ready to hit something.

Seeing them, Bunny sighed and took a step back "Fine but if anything happens from now till then it ain't my fault," Bunny said before tapping the ground and leaving.

Everyone was mesmerized at what just happened. So mesmerized that they didn't notice the three boys slip into one of the Elf-Doors and try and find their way into Jack's room.

o0o

Jack had just finished putting on a new batch of the skin cream, around the wrists, all along his arm, and now over his chest. He had just put his hoodie back on and was coming out of the bathroom when he looked up and saw Merida's brothers sitting on his bed, half knowing, half confused looks on their faces.

"Hey boys," Jack said cheerfully "Hamish, Hubert, Harris. Good to see you. Good to see you. So any reason why you here or do you just want me to make up those reindeer I promised you?"

The looks on the boys faces didn't change, they just in sync raised their eyebrows.

"Fine..." Jack said digging into his pocket and throwing something to the boys, them catching it and seeing it was a type of skin cream. "That's what he gave me ok," he said snatching up his staff and began to play with it. "It's for my wrists, they've been itchy since I was thrown against the wall by him when they attacked this place." he explained.

"You mean when he threw you at the wall in North's room?" Hubert asked in a thinking tone.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding "But don't tell anyone ok?" he asked looking to the boys who looked to each other a worried look on their faces but then nodded.

"Ok, so lets go see why the others are like they are shall we?" Jack asked unfreezing the door, checking no one was their first before the four left to hunt down the others.

(*)(*)(*)

First place they went was the workshop in seeking out Rapunzel and Merida.

"Hey Phil!" Jack cried as they came out out of the lift and found his favorite Yeti. "Do ya know where Merida and Rapunzel are?" he asked.

 **'Rapunzel is helping Tom paint some cars,'** Phil said pointing to one of the tables below **'And Merida is with Chris helping him in making herself some new arrows,'**

"K thanks," Jack said happily "Oh and don't worry about the boys they'll be with me the whole time."

 **'That's what worries me...'** Phil mutters as the Frost Child went of to find the girls with the boys at his sides.

o0o

"Ok boys, I hope you remember what happened last time and wont do it again. Right..." Jack dragged on getting nods from the boys who were again star struck by the place, as the four continued through the workshop making it over to Tom who was grumbling over his cars.

"Oh... did North tell him to repaint them again Punzie?" Jack called in a mocking voice, getting Rapunzel attention.

"How'd you guess?" Rapunzel said holding a brush halfway from turning a car from red to blue.

"It happens all the time. Doesn't it Tom?" Jack asked glad that no one else understood Yetish because of the words that were being said.

"Why not do half and half and half?" Jack asked looking at the cars smirking a bit, getting a confused look from Tom. "You know... Paint one half blue and red, and the other half red and blue. That way if something's wrong, you'll only need to repaint 50 instead of the whole 100, and since both ways will have both red AND blue, either way North should be happy about it."

Liking the idea, surprised he never thought of this before, Tom went to get back the red paint and a few new brushes.

"You ok then Punzie?" Jack asked while Tom was gone leaning on his staff, checking the boys were alright before turning his attention to the brunette.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rapunzel said Pascal on her shoulder shaking his little head a bit.

"You sure..." Jack asked seeing the gesture "It's just I don't think there was ever a time you painted something without a means to do so, be they good or bad."

"I... I just needed to get my mind off from what happened in Corona," Rapunzel said avoiding Jack's eyes "That's all."

Seeing Tom come back Jack said "Well when you're ready to share it, I'll be there to listen." he said before continuing along with the boys to get to Chris and Merida.

o0o

"And that's sixty," Merida said placing the last arrow into her quiver shaking it so they would all fit and come out easily. "Thanks for the help," she said smiling to the Yeti, who nodded smiling, before he turned back to making toy arrows instead.

Coming out from behind the desk, Merida was nearly knocked over by her brothers who attacked her with hugs.

"Hey Mer!" Jack called coming over too.

"Hey Jack," Merida said smiling lifting one brother to her shoulders "So what brings you here?" she asked.

"The need to check up on my friends of course," Jack said shrugging.

"Well I'm fine," she said as they continued through the workshop.

"So nothing happened to you back in Dunbroch?" Jack asked making her stop, before continuing on at a slightly faster pace.

"Yeah something happened," she said "But I don't want to talk about right now," she said spinning around and gesturing to her brothers. "Maybe later." she said.

"Fine by me," Jack said shrugging "So with you two sorted I'm going to go off to find Hiccup. See ya later." he said taking a right turn as the red heads took a left as they came to the end of the workshop.

o0o

The first place Jack went to look was the stables where he found everyone else, once again tending to their dragons.

"He said he was going to go flying, but that was when we all got back and he's still not back yet," Astrid said the one in charge when Hiccup wasn't there.

"K thanks," Jack said heading out to the wasteland of ice and snow to find the boy.

o0o

After a bit the Wind came flying across his ears and a high pitched shriek and scream came to his ears.

"Found them..." Jack said laughing but dying as he heard bear roars following it.

Asking for an extra burst of speed, Jack set off to find them, finding them being surrounded by a few Polar Bears.

Rushing in, Jack slashed his staff and got the bears attention leaving the boy and strange creature alone and running over to the other boy.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Hiccup cried beginning to rush over when he was shocked by the amount of laughter Jack was giving off.

Taking a second look, Hiccup saw Jack wasn't being attacked by the bears, he was being licked by them and nosed by them affectionately.

"Ok I'm confused," he said coming over, Toothless following behind.

"These Bears are a few I found as cubs a while back," Jack said getting up and hugging them around their necks. "Their mother to killed by an Killer Whale and they didn't know their dad."

"So you saying you raised them?" Hiccup asked slowly coming over a bit nervous, getting a nod from the white haired boy.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy. Jessie there," he pointed to the one on the left who had green eyes "Kept slipping and sliding on the ice, meaning she kept holding us up when we had to look for someplace to sleep. Wesley," the middle one who had brown eyes "Kept getting into fights with everything and everyone. And finally Emma here," he said hugging what looked like the smallest bear "Just wouldn't leave me alone while I was looking for stuff for them to eat. And that was... Kind of a problem in itself." Jack said loosing the happiness and and turning away.

"Can I ask why?" Hiccup asked now sitting next to him, Toothless and the other two bears coming around to keep them warm.

"Polar Bears mostly feed on bearded seals, and they like to stay safe buried under the ice, so I had to break that apart before I could get to them. And even when I did manage to get to them, most of the time they weren't there because they fled to the water." Jack explained shivering a bit "And I didn't know why until a while ago, but I always had a fear of water. So even though I wouldn't of felt it, or that my cubs would go hungry. I would of just left it and try again somewhere else."

"Well it looks like you did a good job in some way, Jack," Hiccup said smiling scratching Jessie under the chin.

"Thanks," Jack said smiling "But I didn't come here to tell you about my kids," Jack said getting up and dusting off his pants "I came to see if you were alright?" he asked rubbing Emma's head gently.

"Yeah. I just needed to get away from everyone for a while. Rethink what Alvin said to me and go back over his offer," Hiccup explained.

"His offer?" Jack asked turning his attention to Hiccup.

"Yeah he said I could join him, and with using my skills with dragons, and his with concurring over places," he began "We could take over the whole of the Archipelago. And with the amount of power we will have... No one will laugh at me for being who I am, or call me Useless anymore."

Blinking Jack went over what Hiccup just said.

"Is that what frightens you Hiccup?" Jack asked in a cold voice his hold tightening on his staff. "Is that what keeps you up at night? The fact that that's what used to happen? The question on does everyone like you because of who you are... or because of what you done?" Jack asked getting a shocked look from the Viking.

"How..."

"Just a guess. But if you haven't already, ignore all of that!" Jack said looking the boy in the eye "Alvin must of got that info from Pitch and is using them against you so we can't cut them down like that dumb prophecy says."

"Ok so how would Pitch know my fear were that?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

"Really?" Jack said giving a 'Oh-Come-On!' look "Pitch Black, the Boogieman, he is the embodiment of fear. He may not know somethings, but the one thing he always knows, Hiccup, is peoples greatest fears."

Just then Jack got a shocked look on his face. "We have to get back and check on the girls," he said saying good bye to the bears and jumping into the air Toothless and Hiccup behind him.

"What? Why?" Hiccup called coming along beside him.

"Pitch saw me, Alvin saw you," Jack began "They both said things that reminded us about our fears," Jack said getting technical with what Pitch said to him "And deals on joining them were strung. That can not be a coincidence. Or alone to just us two..."

Understanding a bit more Hiccup pushed Toothless on a bit more and they flew back to the Pole.


	10. Chapter 9 Stories and the First Object

Back at the Pole the grown ups, Eugene, and the Viking teens, were all together in North's office trying to think up what the kids could have that turned them from what they were to who they are now.

"Well my guess with Rapunzel, Your Highness'," Eugene said to Rapunzel's parents "Is the mirror shard I cut her hair with when I went to rescue her from Gothel."

"Why would a hair cut change someone so much it's in an ancient prophecy?" Snoutlout asked rolling his eyes mumbling how dumb this guy was.

Looking to Richard and Sarah, getting small nods Eugene sighed and asked if someone could check if Rapunzel was coming. When the coast was clear Eugene went into the story of Rapunzel and heir magic golden hair, how Gothel had stolen her when she was a baby, about the lanterns, how he found her one day and she asked him to take her to see them, all about her hair, and how after escaping the prison with the help of some friends and the horse Maximus, got back to the tower where Rapunzel was being kept and to keep her free from Gothel who only wanted her for the power her hair had, cut her hair making it lose it's power.

"There are a few more things here and there but that's the jest of it, so yeah..." Eugene said coughing getting all stares of wonderment and befuddlement, not believing any of it.

And that was shown by Snotlout laughing out loud tears coming to his eyes. "Yeah right... Good one."

"You don't believe me? Look here," Eugene said showing his side to the boy where a scar in the shape of a beautiful flower was shown. "This is where that Witch stabbed me with a knife, killing me!" he said venom in his voice to the brat "If it wasn't for the tear Rapunzel let fall onto me after I cut her hair, I'd be dead," he said resetting his shirt, then excusing himself from the room.

As soon as he left everyone turned to Snotlout and Astrid knocked him out angry at him for acting like that.

"Ok so that Rapunzel," Fishlegs said turning to everyone else ignoring Snotlout "What about the others?"

"Well the thing that changed Hiccup was Toothless," Astrid said answering for Stoick knowing a bit more about him than he did. When she got confused looks from the others in the room who were not Vikings Astrid told the best she could about how Hiccup met Toothless.

"I don't think the objects would be anything living Astrid," Fishlegs said a thinking face on. "Especially if they're meant to _'Come together'_."

"We will rethink the boy's object later," North said getting everyone's attention. "What about Merida?" he asked turning to Fergus and Elinor.

"My guess will be the tapestry of our family," Elinor said getting a nod from Fergus. "A while ago she and I got into an argument, and she sliced through it with a sword in anger and pride," Elinor said hugging herself a bit. "To mend that bond that was torn, she had to stitch it back up, along the way learning a few things about jealousy and sometimes legends are not just stories," Elinor continued looking to the Guardians smiling a little.

"Ok so what about Jack?" Stoick asked the group no one coming up with an answer.

o0o

Eugene was sulking off mumbling to himself following his nose to the Kitchens where he found Rapunzel helping Jo make some pies and cookies.

Waiting until her back was turned, he slowly snuck in and reached for a freshly made cookie that was cooling on the rack.

"OW!" he cried shaking his hand glaring at the little frog **(chameleon)** which had just revealed himself to the former thief.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said turning around at the noise "I thought you stopped this thieving nonsense."

"Well I can't help it if the senors get turned on again by your cooking dear," Eugene said reaching for them again only this time for his hand to be slapped by Rapunzel. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop trying to snatch the cookies then."

Jo was amazed at how great the girl was at keeping the cookies safe. He should ask her how she does it later.

Hearing giggles, Eugene turned to see the Triplets and Merida there as well all with cookies and or pies in front of them.

"They helped make them, so naturally they should deserve a reward for all the work," Rapunzel said explaining before he could complain.

"Well I was helping too..." Eugene said crossing his arms sulking.

"I don' remember seeing ya in here pretty boy," Merida said smirking.

"That's because I was helping the Guardians and everyone else try and work out that dumb prophecy and what the objects were.

Before another word was said, Jack, Hiccup and Toothless came running up to the door.

"You two..." Jack said pointing to the Princesses "What happened when you were cut off from everyone when you were fighting the Nightmares back home earlier?"

There was some blinks of confusion at this.

Seeing this was important and wanted to get it off her chest, Merida turned to the boys.

"Boys, go find mum and dad and stay with them for a while will ya?" getting nods the boys ran out of the kitchen and shut the door, Jo already having left to deliver the cookies and pies to everyone else.

"What happened to me Jack..." Merida said picking up her bow as a form of comfort "Was Mordu came out of the woods formed as his Princely self and told me if I came over to their side, then he'd guarantee, that I didn't need to worry about my fears of not being a good Princess ever again," she said her back to her friends.

"When the shadows cut me and Suzy, a little girl who was falling behind, from everyone," Rapunzel said rubbing her arm really not liking her short hair at the moment "Gothel's voice rang around in my head, I know it was just my head because Suzy said she couldn't hear anything," she explained "And she just kept saying things I'm afraid of. Being locked back in my tower. People getting hurt right before me. My... My song Eugene..." she said confusing everyone but her husband who wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.

"How could they of known their fears? And why were they spilling them out?" Eugene asked still soothing Rapunzel.

"To get them to crack and go over to them to make them stop," Jack said an angry look on his face pacing a bit "Pitch, as I've already said to Hiccup, knows everyone's fears. And they want make it so the prophecy doesn't come true. For that only ONE of us needs to back out and go over to them. But since I'm guessing they don't know who to target they've targeted all of us and will just wait to see who takes the bait." he explained.

"Hey Punzie..." Hiccup said after a bit quietly getting the brunette's attention. "It's probably not the right time to ask this... But what exactly happened to you to be afraid of all that? And what song? And didn't you call Gothel 'Mother' during the first attack?"

"HICCUP!" Merida screamed punching him on the arm with more force then Astrid normally does nowadays. "You can't ask her things like that!" she said turning as red as her hair.

"No no Merida it's fine..." Rapunzel said sniffing a bit and hurriedly rubbing away her tears. "If he, and you, I'm guessing Jack may already know... what to know my story I'll tell it. But not in here."

Agreeing they all followed Rapunzel to the library where there was nobody there but the librarian Yeti at the desk who said that anything he heard he'll keep safe, crossing his heart.

"Ok... Well it starts before I was even born..." Rapunzel began slowly.

o0o

"After I came home there was a week long celebration and everyone's dreams came true. Then a few month later Eugene and I got married. The end."

Merida, Hiccup and Toothless were amazed at the story but accepted it saying their lives were just as if not slightly more crazy then hers.

"So you want to share your stories then?" Jack said smirking being the only one to possibly know all of them anyway, scratching his arm again.

"Are you ok Jack?" Rapunzel asked noticing this.

"Yeah," Jack lied "Just got bit by something back in Burgess."

"Ok then. You want to go next Mer or shall I?" Hiccup asked standing up.

"You can go next," Merida said playing with an arrow. "I... I want to save mine to last..."

"Ok," Hiccup said taking to the front "So first thing to note is that Berk wasn't always the be kind to Dragons community is is today..."

o0o

"When I woke back up, my leg was missing, Toothless was in my house, and there were dragons all over the island not setting fire to anything. The end." Hiccup said bowing slightly getting blinks of amazement at how Hiccup was treated, and how brave he had to of been to go up against a Dragon eating Dragon the size of a mountain.

"So... that knife might be your object then..." Eugene commented on getting confused looks. "Before I came into the kitchen, I was with everyone else trying to work out these 'Objects' but only got as far as Rapunzel's and telling her story, to everyone... ONLY SO THEY UNDERSTAND WHY!" he said at a fast pace as a shocked Rapunzel lifted her pan to him "And Snotface began to laugh about it, before I left."

"Why do ya thinks it's the knife he threw into the pond?" Merida asked cocking her head slightly.

"Because if he hadn't of had it, one, Toothless would of still been in that net," Jack said explaining playing with some snow to take his mind off the itching "And two, Toothless probably wouldn't of trusted him enough to let him give him that fish. Did you really eat that thing like you say you did?" he asked turning to Hiccup.

"Only one bite but yes," Hiccup said shivering with the memory of the thing going down his throat.

"Your turn now then Merida," Rapunzel said switching the conversation to something they would all want to hear.

"It begins really on my sixth birth day..." Merida began

o0o

"The end..."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Rapunzel, Hiccup, Eugene cried out "YOU TURNED YOUR MUM AND BROTHERS INTO BEARS!"

"The brothers were by accident," Merida said not looking anyone in the eye "And it was the Witch not explaining what would happen that got my mum to change. It was not my fault!"

"Hey I know a witch who turned herself into a half cat by accident once," Jack said trying to lift the spirits of his friends "Had the tail, whiskers, eyes, ears, everything. She had to spend two and a half months in the hospital wing of her school just for it to ware off."

This getting Merida to smile a bit she then turned to him "So what's your story then Frosty?"

"It's Frost, Princess," Jack said loosing his smile slightly " _'Frosty'_ is the snowman."

"Whatever," Merida said rolling her eyes "What's your story?"

"You really want to know?" Jack asked "Because it's not all that a happy one," he said spinning his staff around scratching his arm again.

"We told you ours Jack," Rapunzel said kindly grabbing his scratching hand and turning his eyes to hers. "Please would you tell us yours?"

Sighing knowing he was fighting a loosing war, Jack began.

"Darkness, was the first thing I remembered," he said "It was dark, cold, and I was scared..."

o0o

"The end." Jack said waiting for his out burst but surprisingly nothing came, everyone was just too shocked by the way Jack had been treated. Being alone for 300 years like he had already said. And then disowned by the Guardians because of misunderstanding they didn't even let him explain.

Jack was about to turn and leave them, to go to his room for some more cream for his arm, when the Triplets came charging him and wrapped themselves around his legs.

Turning around not so gracefully as he usually would, Jack saw everyone with the same expression telling him that they had heard all of his story.

"Jack..." Tooth said coming forward but staying her distance "Why... Why didn't you tell any of us about what happened on Easter between you and Pitch?"

"I needed more time to know I cloud trust you lot that's why," Jack said tapping the boys with his staff asking if they could get off, which they did.

"Besides, you didn't give me a chance to at the park, and we had bigger problems with Jamie after the Antarctica point." he said pulling out his Russian Doll Center.

Asking to see the thing, Sandy studied it and the held it up to Jack a '?' above his head.

"Yeah I guess it could of changed me..." Jack said understanding "I mean if it wasn't for my fun, I bet I'd of someway of ended up like Pitch. And it's my fun that finally stamped out his fear wasn't it?"

"That's one Object down then," North said seeing Sandy give the treasured piece of wood and paint to the boy. "Who's should we go after next?"


	11. Chapter 10 Jokul Frosti and Setting Off

After agreeing that the four and the teen Vikings would go to Rapunzel's tower in the morning, everyone went to bed, still having their heads full with the stories they had just heard.

Jack once again placing some of that cream onto himself sighing. He knew that he should tell somebody, but like he told Tooth earlier, there just wasn't enough trust yet.

He was about to turn the light off when a knock came at the door. Confused because he thought everyone was already asleep, Jack went to answer it his staff in his hand.

But when he opened it... There was no one there, only a small blue blob of smoke in the shape of a flame, waving it's arms beckoning to the Frost Child to follow.

Biting his lip remembering what Merida had said about these 'Will-O'-the-Wisps' Jack hung back at first, until a small trail began to lead him through the workshop the whispers and calls getting louder and louder with each new blob.

Getting a suspicious feeling, Jack took out his doll and left it hidden under a pillow on a couch near the door, making a frost pattern on the pillow so the others will know where to look if something happened to him.

After that was done, Jack took a deep breath and began following the Wisps closing the door behind him.

o0o

One by one Jack followed the Wisps through the workshop, not meeting or hearing anyone or anything besides their calls.

He was so fixed on following them, he didn't notice they were leading him right into a trap.

After about five minutes, Jack was led by the Wisps through a wall that was covered in shadows, his arms beginning to itch again but he ignored that.

He only stopped, and came out of the spell the Wisps had placed on him when the last one poofed away.

Looking around, Jack gasped slightly as he caught sight of all the bird cadges and the black Globe of Belief over in the corner.

Spinning around trying not to be afraid, Jack began to run back the way he came only coming to a stone wall.

"Now Jack," Pitch's voice said echoing around the place "It will be very unsportsmanlike to run away from a game before it even begins wouldn't it?" he asked.

"I'm not here to play games Pitch..." Jack said gripping his staff "Now let me go!"

"And you told me this young man has manners Pitch," Gothel's voice rang out now disbelief in her voice "He has the same amount as Rapunzel does."

"Fine," Pitch says ignoring Gothel "Leave if you wish Jack. No one's stopping you. Go on be off."

Jack was about to go when Pitch said. "Just a shame about your _'Bite marks'_ though isn't it? Oh if only someone had a cure of them..."

"Ra... Rapunzel could do it," Jack said not much confidence in his voice, turning back around to all four villains, all of whom were wearing their signature looks of evil on their faces.

"But then... she'll think you'll only want her for her power Jack," Mordu said in his gruff voice. "And although that's how it was in my time... That's not really any way to treat one now is it?"

"At least I didn't keep using her to stay young," Jack said looking to Gothel. "Or over rode my pride and divided up my family." Mordu "Or try and kidnap a boy, who was a Son of a Chief, just because I can't tame dragons myself." Alvin.

"Maybe not boy," Alvin said taking his turn in speaking to the Frost Child "But as we all heard from Pitch here... You did spend almost every other night looking up at and asking Moon to talk to ya and nothing happened. You destroyed Easter twice in your years of being spirit. And I happen to know for a small fact that there is a darker side of you, that at one time did run by pride... Jokul Frosti..."

That cut the breaths Jack was breathing short for a while, until all the anger he was feeling to these people built up and he cried out "THAT. IS NOT. MY NAME!" slashing his staff with all his power through the air aiming mostly for Alvin, the ice and snow being held back by the black sand and shadows Pitch and Gothel were working together to create.

Panting after he had cut the blast off seeing he wasn't going to win, Jack glared at them all their grins haven to of grown a bit.

"You were right Pitch," Gothel said smirking "He does have great power. Oh if only he would use it for the right side."

"I am using it for the right side lady," Jack said his eyes flickering from blue to black and back as he shook his head trying to keep the doors he closed two centuries ago closed.

"How can it be the right side Jack... If no one understands what you've been through?" Pitch asked beginning to walk up to him slipping a hand onto his shoulder. "As I told you back a few years ago... I know what it's like to be cast out, to not be believed in, to long for a family. I know what it feels like to go through what you've have and will one day go through again."

"NO!" Jack said shaking the man off and backing away from him. "I will NEVER feel like that again. I... I have believers now. I have friends now. I will never be like you or anyone here!"

"What about when those children grow up Jack Frost?" Mordu asked crossing his arms. "Then what will happen? Do you really believe in yourself, that more will just come by and take their places?"

"And what of these 'Friends' boy?" Alvin asked smirking "Can't really be called that, if you can't even trust them with this deep secret of yours. Can ya?"

It may of been the words that were being said, or the constant noise making him loose his concentration, or the extra dose of dark magic Pitch gave him while he was holding he boys shoulder but Jack was finding more and more difficult to keep those doors shut and his mind was beginning to think up more and more evil things to do with his ice and frost.

Knowing that one more blast aught to do it, Pitch grinned as another taunting came into his head, knowing that this will work.

"I wonder if Jamie Bennett knows of this side of you Jack?" he asked loving the fear Jack was giving off at that "I'd love to see what he will say or how he'll react when he gets told. In fact... why should we wait I doubt he'd want to keep being friends after he's heard, and he's going to find out at some point. Why wait?"

"Leave... Him... ALONE!" Jack screamed again slashing his staff at Pitch only to be locked again.

But the damage had already been done. As soon as Jack had screamed that sentence and slashed the staff his hair got a tad less snow-white, and his eyes had switched to black. His teeth became a bit more pointy and lost some of they're shine as well.

As the blast settled down, and the mist cleared the boy before the villains wasn't Jack Frost anymore. But Jokul Frosti.

* * *

The next morning at the North Pole, everyone was in the Globe Room where they were discussing what the plan was.

"OK... I'll show you all where my tower is," Rapunzel said looking to her friends "But there is NO way that I'm ever going back in it. So by all means look around just... just don't touch or ruin anything. I put a lot of work into the art on those walls and even if I will never see them again, I don't want anything to happen to them."

"We understand Punzie," Astrid said smiling resting her hand on her shoulder "You can just stay outside with the dragons and whoever will be look out with you, while Eugene shows us the towers and we find the mirror shard."

Smiling and giving a nod, Rapunzel was about to throw one of North's snowglobe when Merida noticed someone missing.

"Wait a sec..." she said looking around "Where's Jack?"

"Here I am," Jack's voice came from the corridor "Sorry overslept, so we going to go or what?"

The Triplets were looking up at Jack and ran behind their dad's leg hiding from the boy they thought of as a brother not liking the new feeling they were getting off him.

"You don't normally oversleep Jack," North said confused "Normally you're first to wake up and late to go to sleep."

"Yeah well I had to deliver a snowstorm to London last night," Jack said acting natural "Bit last minute yeah, but you do not argue with Mother Nature about stuff like this."

Getting nods of understanding from all of the other Guardians, except Bunny who knew Mother Nature a bit better then the others, the comment was dropped as Rapunzel threw the globe again.

After everyone who was going jumped through, the boys came out.

"That was no Jack," Harris said taking a grip on his dad's kilt sucking his thumb slightly, a scared face showing, his brothers nodding along wearing the same expression.

"What ya mean son?" Stoick asked looking down to Harris confused.

"That was no Jack!" he said again a bit firmer, and louder, but that was all anyone got out of him, or any of the Princes.

"Guys," Bunny said to the Guardians as the others were trying to calm down the boys "I'm... I'm just going to check up on something ok? Nothing bad, just to make sure of something."

With that he left racing down his tunnel's to Mother Nature's Grotto.

* * *

While Bunny was checking up on that the kids were all staring up at the seventy feet tall tower with wide eyes.

"Whoa, that's really where you spent the first eighteen years of you life?" Fishlegs asked turning to Rapunzel who wasn't looking at it and nodded.

"So how do we get up there?" Astrid asked seeing the space and the door were way too small for their dragons to fit.

"There's a back way into the tower," Eugene said leading the Vikings and Merida around the base of the tower "But it will take a while before we get there."

With that they entered leaving Jack, who stayed to keep Rapunzel company, Rapunzel and the Dragons wait.

o0o

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Alight, Pitch," Gothel said a bit harshly "We got him to change into Jokul Frosti. Now what?" she asked._

 _"Now... My dear Gothel, we let him destroy his own team," Pitch said facing Jokul "With no one being the wiser."_

 _"Bit hard to do old man," Jokul said grinning along with them "What with the differences me and that softy has." he said pointing to his eyes the most obvious difference._

 _Snapping her fingers, Gothel brought forth a small bottle that appeared to be eye drops. "Here then," she said throwing it to the boy "One drop in each eye, at the beginning of everyday, and they will turn back to blue. Happy."_

 _"Not really, I kind of like black," Jokul said but accepted the bottle._

 _"Enough of this," Alvin said getting the others attention "Where are the brats going to go first boy?" he asked knowing that he would know._

 _"Rapunzel's tower for the mirror shard her dumb husband cut her hair with," Jokul said proudly. "Our plan is to go in the morning."_

 _"She won't go back in there," Gothel said "She'll wait outside by the pond."_

 _"Did you say 'Pond'?" Jokul asked evilly._

 _*End Of Flash Back*_

At the base of the tower Rapunzel began picking flowers and picking off the petals wondering what was taking so long.

"Hey Punzie want to go Ice-Skating?" Jack asked smiling seeing she was board.

"How?" she asked confused.

"It's easy," Jack said, Jokul trying not to gag over how 'good' we was meant to be playing. "First you think..." Smiling Rapunzel thought of a frozen pond to stake on. "Then you wink..." giggling Rapunzel did as winked her right eye "You do a double blink," Jack said tapping his staff to the top of the pond as Rapunzel did as ordered. "And hey presto. One frozen pond for us to skate on."

"Oh wow..." Rapunzel said running over jumping with excitement. "But... Is it safe?"

"Sure do you trust me?" Jack asked holding out his hand bowing a bit, smiling.

Just as Rapunzel was about to answer and step onto the pond Toothless came running up and blocking her off from Jack.

Toothless had been watching the Frost Child the whole time since they got there, and he would know an enemy anywhere. Before 'Jack' or whoever the boy was could put Rapunzel in danger of a thin iced pond, him knowing it was like that because of how quickly the boy lifted his staff, Toothless got in between them.

"Hey there Toothless," Jack said backing up a bit "We're only trying to have some fun while the others are gone."

But that didn't make Toothless any happier.

"Toothless," Rapunzel said running around the front of him, "What's wrong boy? Is there something wrong with the pond?"

o0o

While this was going on outside, Eugene and the others had just made it into the tower.

"Wow..." the others said as they stared up to the all the paintings, Hiccup spotting the one over the fire place of the floating lanterns.

"She really did all of these paintings?" Merida asked coming out next eyes wide.

"Yep," Eugene going over to the mirror shard, which was exactly where he left it.

"Wow..." Tuffnut said looking to the ground "That's a lot of hair..." he said getting nods.

"Yeah... about seventy feet it was before I cut it," Eugene said smirking seeing Snotlouts face. "Believe me now?"

Just then they heard Toothless' cry from outside and rushed to the door/window to see what was wrong and confused to see him up against Jack.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Fishlegs said.

"Something must be up," Hiccup said grabbing the hair and tying it to the hook outside.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid and Merida called together as he threw the hair out the window and slid down, running over to his friend.

"I think I'll choose the stairs," Fishlegs said getting nods from everyone but the twins, who followed Hiccup out the window.

o0o

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called running over to his dragon. "What's wrong bud?" he asked rubbing the dragons head.

In answer Toothless just pointed to Jack and then screamed to Stormfly. Replying to her friends request, the Nadder flew to the middle of the pond and landed on the ice, quickly having to jump up again because the ice broke under her.

Gasping Rapunzel and Hiccup turned to Jack with confused and scared looks on their faces.

"You... You were going to let me fall into the pond Jack?" Rapunzel asked backing away.

"What no!" Jack said shock on his face, Jokul cursing the dragon "I just must of not counted the effect the size of the pond would have on it," he said.

This answer getting a suspicious look from Hiccup and a growl/snarl from Toothless.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene's voice called out as he ran over to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine Eugene," she said hugging him back.

"Well anyway we've got the mirror shard," he said as they pulled away. "We can get going now."

"Ok, where next then?" she asked looking to Hiccup and Merida asking who wanted to get their object next.

"I'd recon Hiccup's will be easier if all it is is a knife at a bottom of a pond," Merida said.

Everyone in agreement Rapunzel threw the globe and they entered.


	12. Chapter 11 Mother Nature and The Cove

Now, even though Bunny was the sole spirit of Easter, he was also a less known spirit of Spring and knew himself the Mother Nature would not place a snowstorm over anywhere this close to the changing of the seasons.

But he thought he'd better just check.

Coming out in the middle of her grotto, Bunny went in search her.

"Em!" Bunny called after not getting anywhere in searching after ten minutes.

"Bunny?" a woman called back as a women with long black hair, wearing a green flower covered dress came out of the woods, next to the tree. "Why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy you being here but why?"

"First... Did you give Jack Frost an order to create a snowstorm over the city of London last night as a last minute thing?" Bunny asked coming over so they didn't have to yell as much.

"No..." Mother Nature said dragging it on confused. "My last orders to Jack were last week when he created the snowstorm in Russia." she explained "Why?"

"It's just we're having a bit of a problem with Pitch and some other villains..." Bunny said as he began to explain the whole situation.

 *****ROTBTD*****

"And this morning, after he got up later then normal he said that was why." he continued "After the kids left Merida's brothers said that the boy wasn't Jack, but no one got anymore out of them."

Looking nervous Mother Nature looked away from Bunny gripping her arm a bit.

"Em..." Bunny said noticing this "Is everything ok?"

"What color was his hair?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Jack? What color was his hair?" she repeated "Was it pure snow white? Or was it a bit greyer than normal?"

Thinking back Bunny did notice a slight difference in Jack's hair.

"A bit greyer than normal," he said "Why?"

"Because if his eyes and teeth are off too..." she said getting up from her seat. "The boy's were right, and you need to get the teens away from him."

o0o  
Berk

On Berk, in the cove in the middle of the woods, everyone aside from Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were staring in awe at the place.

"I didn't even know Berk had this," Fishlegs commented sliding off Meatlug. "How did you find it Hiccup?"

"Oh you can find lots of things when you're alone and have as much free time in the woods as I used to have." Hiccup said trying to be sarcastic but making it come out as if he was blaming the teens for it.

"So where's that knife of yours then Hic?" Eugene asked recovering from the beauty this place had.

"Somewhere at the bottom of that lake..." Hiccup said thumbing over his shoulder while he was playing with Toothless.

"Well it's gone then," Jokul said shrugging.

"It's not gone," Merida said coming over to the bank looking down. "We just need someone to swim down and get it."

"Well count me out of the list then," Jokul said a bit roughly as if it was an order.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked confused. "Couldn't you just freeze it or something?"

"Yeah," Jack said "But I had a let's say unhappy experience with big bodies of water like this when I became Jack Frost. Remember?" he said trying to ignore Snotface laughing at how he was acting. "And so I'll be skipping out on this."

"Aw... Look," Snotface's voice came up over to him as Jokul was walking away. "Frost Boy's afraid of a little water..." he said smirking getting Jokul to stop.

"Er... Snotlout I don't think whatever you're doing is a good idea," Fishlegs said backing away a bit with the others.

"No... No it's alright Fishlegs," Jokul said calmly, as he began to see red and gripping the staff tighter, spinning around. "Please... Snotlout carry on."

"Gladly," Snotlout said "First up, aren't you like a spirit of snow and ice or something? Isn't that water? What are you scared of you're own work?" he asked mimicking what he thought a scared Jack Frost would be like, while he was creating snow and ice.

But didn't get very far as within five seconds of him beginning to mock him, Jokul had slashed his staff the ought the air and pinned the jerkward to one of the trees, an extra icicle ever so slowly extending just stopping short of the boys neck.

"Now listen here Snotface..." Jokul said getting right into Snotlout's face, blocking everyone else. "You can make fun of me how ever you like... You can go the way Bunny did when I joined the Guardians and say I don't have any Believers," he began storm clouds starting to appear over head and the wind getting colder and fiercer. "You can say that no one likes my season because it's too cold and everyone always gets sick. Why... You could even make fun of me having white hair and how I use a staff..." he said building up tension. "But the one thing... You DO NOT make fun of me for is the fact that I'm afraid of water GOT IT!" he asked fiercely getting whimpers and quick nods from the boy.

Stepping back, Jokul snapped his fingers and the icicles fell away. Then saying he need a few minutes, he took off and left the cove ankle deep full of snow and everyone stunned at what happened.

o0o

"Well... That was... odd," Hiccup said coming around first while Astrid once again punched Snoutlout in the stomach.

"Er... does anybody want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Er... Snotface getting what he deserved," Merida said glaring at the boy in the snow who was clutching his stomach, having no pity for him.

"Er... not really it seem like there was _way_ more to it than that," Fishlegs continued.

"He right," Rapunzel said coming over now too playing with her frying pan for if Snotlout got his second wind. "Jack... He just doesn't seem right today. And remember back at my tower how Toothless tried to attack him. I wonder why?"

"We'll worry about that, and why Jack was like that later," Hiccup said slowly making it over to the pond so not to slip. "For now... Thanks to Snotlout we now need to work out how to get my knife from the bottom of a now FROZEN lake."

o0o

As the teens were doing that, Jokul Frosti was up on the highest mountain Berk had to offer and slashing his staff and destroying everything in sight.

After five minutes he came to a halt panting snowflakes all over the place falling down.

But these weren't Jack Frost snowflakes. These were Jokul Frosti ones. Rather than being the soft and fluffy and beautiful patterned ones that you'd like to catch on your tongue... These were made of ice, had razor edges, stung your face if the wind blew them into it, and caused frostbite and hypothermia.

"Feel better Joukl?" a voice asked behind him making him turn to see Pitch.

"A bit," Jokul Frosti said still panting "I'd be even more better if I can freeze that yellow-bellied-dirt-face-brat to an ice sculptor to let Solveig **(*)** melt," Jokul cursed and spat to the ground.

"You'll get your chance Jokul don't worry," Pitch said coming over and looking down to the village with the boy. "Good try trying to get Rapunzel the way you went. If only that meddlesome dragon wasn't so protective I'm sure you would of made it."

"How much longer do I have to play this goodie-two-no-shoes boy anyway?" Jokul asked growling a bit.

"Until the brats have all the objects, or you get found out," Pitch said as he began to walk away "Then you can return to us. Just remember... Don't loose your temper like that again, some of my Nightmares came back saying they're beginning to get suspicious."

"Yes mom..." Jokul said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Pitch left.

* * *

 **AN (*)** Solveig - **Viking Goddess of the sun**


	13. Chapter 12 Merida's Hunch and Where?

Back in the cove the Dragon Riders were getting their dragons to shoot fire to the pond to melt the ice so they could go with the original plan of just diving for it.

Problem was... the ice didn't seem like it wanted to melt.

"Ugh... This is taking forever..." Snotlout whined "And we're not getting anywhere."

"And who's fault is that Snotlout?" everyone answered back making him shut-up

"Besides it's only been like five minutes," Hiccup said but agreed with his cousin about not getting anywhere.

"Maybe someone should go find Jack so he could undo it himself," Rapunzel said rubbing her arms for heat.

"Yeah like Jack would want to see any of us at the moment Punzie," Merida said not one for the cold herself.

"But then how else are we meant to get the knife Merida?" Rapunzel asked getting everyone to see to reason.

"Fine..." Merida said slinging up her bow "I nominate Snotface to go looking for him..." she said pointing the arrow to the boys head.

"Second," Eugene said smirking.

"Third," Astrid said playing with her axe.

"Forth, Fifth," the Twins said not knowing why they were counting but loved the fact that it had something to do with Snotlout getting hurt.

"But I can't go look for him..." Snotlout said eyes on Merida's arrow "He'd turn me into an ice sculpture!"

"That's the chance you'll need to take for what you've done," Merida said still aiming her bow. "Now get moving!"

"But I... I don't know where he is," Snotlout said trying to find a way out.

"My guess, is he's up on the mountain somewhere," Fishlegs said adding his voice into this.

"I'd best get going if I were you Snotface," Merida said smirking.

Having seen how good the red head was with her bow, Snotlout didn't speak back, but he did sulk over to Hookfang and continued to as he took of for the mountain.

o0o

"Right with him out of our hair meaning he can't laugh at my assumptions... " Merida said lowering her bow and spinning around "I think I may know why Jack's been off today."

Shocking everyone stared confused but nodded to get her to continue.

"First of... Have any of you heard of Jokul Frosti?" Merida asked only getting reactions from Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Er... who?" Rapunzel, Eugene, and the Twins asked looking confused.

"Jokul Frosti is a... let's say meaner version of Jack Frost," Hiccup said trying to explain it. "We know... Well suppose to know him," he said looking to the Twins "Because he's one of the Gods in Norse mythology."

"The story is," Astrid took over "That Jokul Frosti is one of the sons of Kari, the deity and god of wind," she explained to the looks of confusion "Kari was the father of a numerous race, and his most powerful descendant was Jokul. Jokul ruled over a great empire in the far north ages ago."

"But unlike Jack Frost, Jokul isn't a trickster or a Guardian..." Fishlegs continued a worried look on his face "He's evil and he can be really violent. He does cause mischief once in awhile, but his idea of mischief is somewhat close to luring someone out in the deep snow in the winter and letting them freeze there and maybe helping a bit . And Jokul also doesn't have to be believed in to have power."

"He can also control snow and ride the winds," Merida added "Basically everything Jack can do they're just a bit nastier."

"But how did you know?" Rapunzel asked, clinging to Eugene's arm "And... And how did he get from Jack to Jokul?" she asked.

"I had my suspicious back at the Pole when my brothers hid from him as he came into the room," Merida said looking to everyone. "They see Jack Frost as an elder brother remember? Why would they hide from him unless something was off about him? As to 'How'... I have no idea. But I think this is something we need to tell to someone."

"Ok..." Hiccup said coming back around "Rapunzel, Eugene, you go back to the Pole and relay what we've just discovered as well as get warm," he said seeing them shiver a bit. "When Snotlout and Jack get back here to defreeze the lake, that is if Snotlout's not already turned to ice... We'll act like nothing's happened so if he is Jokul Frosti, he won't get suspicious. Got it?" he asked getting nods.

With that Rapunzel and Eugene threw the snowglobe and jumped through just as Hookfang, Snotlout and 'Jack' came back.

o0o

"Where'd Punzie and Eugene go?" Jokul asked confused.

"Back to the Pole to get warmed up a bit," Astrid said "Punzie should really start thinking about wearing some shoes when she goes out."

"Shoes are just a waste of time to make and money to buy," Jokul said rolling his eyes "Especially when there are mouths to feed instead."

"Anyway," Hiccup said placing a hand on Toothless to keep him back a bit "We were wondering if you could... you know defrost all this ice and snow so we can get to my knife at the bottom of the lake."

"Huh?" Jokul asked "Oh yeah sorry," he said holding his staff up "When I'm... upset my magic tends to go towards the forever-frost kind meaning absolutely nothing but me can melt it." Jokul said as everyone watched as all the snow and ice made their way to the crook of his staff looking like a glowing ball before it went away.

"Hey it's not ya fault Jack," Merida said looking to him, getting in close to whisper loudly "If anything it's Snotface's for making you that mad."

"Er... I can hear you, you know?" Snotlout said still on top of Hookfang.

"Yeah. And do you know I can shoot you right off that dragon?" Merida asked smirking.

"So who's going down there...?" Astrid asked looking into the water "Who can hold their breath the longest?"

"I can hold mine for three minutes," Ruffnut said saying it was because of living with Tuffnut.

"I don't think that will be long enough Ruff," Hiccup said before an argument broke out on who could hold their breath for longer.

"What if..." Jokul said thinking "We don't have to?" he said grinning.

"Er... then how do we get the dumb knife?" Tuffnut asked.

Rolling his eyes Jokul cursed how dumb these humans are. "In the time I've been around, I've made some friends here and there. Some of them were mermaids who have..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Snotlout said cutting Jokul off "Mermaids? Seriously?"

"Says the boy on top of a Dragon?" Jack asked crossing his arms looking annoyed he was interrupted. "As I was saying... These mermaids have this special seaweed that can give the person who eats it the ability to breathe under water and in air for up to three hours. So all we need to do is go find them ask for the stuff and get it sorted." he said shrugging like it was no big deal.

Agreeing that there was no other way to get the knife they could think of, everyone got onto their dragons, Merida with Hiccup on Toothless and giving Jokul the Snowglobe trusting he wouldn't trick them, followed him through it.

* * *

At the Pole everyone, mostly the parents of the Four were starstruck at the news about Jack.

"We need to go find them and rescue our kids," Elinor said looking around for support.

"No!" Mother Nature said slightly scared "No not yet. Queen Elinor please you have to believe me that that could be one of the worse things we can do."

"Why?" Harris asked sucking his thumb next to his dad.

"Jokul Frosti is as we've already said, a darker version of Jack Frost," Mother Nature said "But whether he's Jack or Jokul... the one thing he hates is to be accused of being something he's not. And disrespected for it." she said looking to a nervous/guilty looking North, Tooth and Bunny an angry look on her face. "Yeah I'm talking to you three... Anyway, if we just rush in and say _'You're Jokul Frosti and you must be stopped'_ or something like that, he can either attack out of anger that we've either sussed it out or out of us accusing him for being Jokul if there's still Jack in him." she explained.

All this time Rapunzel and Eugene had been looking in Jack's room to see if they can find anything that told him how Jack got to be Jokul.

Running back in Rapunzel said "We didn't find out how he came to be Jokul Frosti, but we did find his Center Doll under a pillow and this in his bedside cabinet." she said revealing the tub of skin cream, making the Triplets look to each other worryingly only being spotted by Sandy.

 _'Do you three know why Jack has this?'_ Sandy asked in sand images taking the cream from the Princess and holding it to the boys who nodded not looking to anyone but Sandy.

"He... He said it was for his wrists," Hamish said speaking up "He said they'd been itchy since that man threw him against the wall in North office when they attacked this place."

"He said it was just a normal cream, and not to tell anyone." Hubert continued kicking his feet a bit.

"But why didn't he say anything?" Tooth asked confused hushing some fairies, one of which being Baby Tooth.

"Jack's... Not really one to put his pain out to people Tooth," Mother Nature said sighing "And he might still have some trust issues with you lot."

That brought everyone to remember the story of how Jack became a Guardian and what happened at Easter.

"So if you're suggesting we don't go and save the kids Miss," Richard began looking to Mother Nature "What do you suggest?"

"Wait." she said. "Wait for him to come out and reveal himself to us. This must be some form of a plan your enemies are putting together, to stop the Prophecy from happening... So there must be a second part to it."

Just then there came a beeping on the control panel under the Globe.

Going over to it North saw it was the snowglobe-the-kids-had's tracking device giving off a signal.

"What?" North asked himself and began typing in something.

"What's wrong North?" Stoick asked scared for Hiccup "What is it?"

"The globe we gave the kids," North said slowly "Say's they no longer on Earth. But it's still giving off signal so they must be alright..." he said to calm down the parents.

"But if there not on Earth..." Fergus began confused.

"Where are they?" Elinor asked.


	14. Chapter 13 Never Land

**AN Ok first of I'm really really really sorry about this, but apart from Sandy's on whom I know nothing about, the Never Land Mermaids were the best I could come up with as to Jack knowing about them and no one else knowing.**

 **Also sorry for the longnest of the chapter (it's actually 2 onto 1)  
**

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh wow..." Astrid said as the teenagers came out of the portal above a large island with a tall mountain, a lagoon, a waterfall which was always making a rainbow and what looked to be an Indian village. "Where are we Jack?" she asked.

"This my dear Astrid," Jokul said landing on a cloud and gesturing to the place in question "Is Never Land. And before you ask Fishlegs... The reason you've never heard about it is because it's not on any map."

"Well then how do you know where this place is then?" Merida asked hanging onto Hiccup.

"Because I happen to be a friend of one of the people who lives here," Jack said just as there was a loud cockerel call. "Speaking of which..." Jokul said, rolling his eyes slightly but slapping on his happy face.

"Hey Jack!" a red haired boy in a green suit yellow shoes, wearing a green hat with a red feather in it, and a small dagger attached to his belt, yelled as he came over floating in mid air something gold next to him.

"Hey Peter," Jokul cheered back giving the stranger a bro-hug. "Hey Tink," he said holding out a hand for the gold thing which turned out to be a blonde, green outfit wearing pixie, to land on.

"So what brings you to Never Land, Jack?" Peter asked playing a set of pan-flutes not noticing the slightly confused people on Dragons behind him.

"Well first, I've got some new friends for you both to meet," Jack said pointing to the teens. "Peter this is... Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Snotface, _(Hey!)_ Fishlegs Ruffnut and Tuffnut." he said pointing to the Teens "And their dragons... Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch."

"Nice to meet ya," Peter said in a slightly uncareing voice. "Jack you know the rule about grown ups here in Never Land." he said in a loud whisper.

"Please Pete, these guys are anything but grown up," Jokul said rolling his eyes in the same loud whisper.

Tink, who had been observing Jack for a while flew to Peter's ear and whispered something into it. This getting a confused look from the boy.

"So er... Why you here?" Peter asked looking to everyone.

"Well..." Hiccup "Back where we come from there's this guy called..."

"Pitch Black?" Peter guessed, getting confusing blinks. "Yeah I know him, He's the reason I have so many Lost Boys here actually," he said playing his flute again "He even came by at one point to see if he could bring fear to this place once."

"Well anyway," Astrid said not sure if she liked this boy or maybe it was because of the 'Lost Boys' "He's teamed up with some other people and we need to go around finding and collecting things before he does. But one of those things is at the bottom of a lake, and Jack said he knows some mermaids and some kind of seaweed to help us with that."

"Which I do..." Jack said using his staff to point. "Right down there," he said pointing to the lagoon "Is Mermaid Lagoon, and the queen there, Queen Millie-Anna, is the keeper of the seaweed."

"Well then lets get some and get going," Snotlout said not liking this place - too much color and happiness.

"Be my guess..." Jack said smirking and stepping aside, bowing slightly.

Being as dumb as he is Snotlout didn't see the smirk and told Hookfang to get going.

He returned within three minutes soaking wet and shock written on his face.

"They don't like new comers entering their lagoon," Jack explained slapping Peter's hand with glee at how dumb this boy was. "Unless of course they're girls." he said aiming this to Astrid, Ruffnut and Merida "But you'll need to leave the dragons and your axe, and your bow here so they don't think you're attacking them."

"Then how do we get down there?" Astrid asked sliding off Stormfly and wobbling as she got her balance on the cloud.

All Peter had to do was whistle and Tink, began flying over the three and throwing golden dust at them.

"Now think of happy thoughts girls," Peter said smiling "And off we go..." with that he took them down to the island.

(*)(*)(*)

As they flew, Peter kept looking back and when they were a save distance away asked "So why's Jack, Jokul Frosti?"

"You can tell the difference?" Astrid asked not really liking the feeling of being in the air, with out her dragon but also not falling.

"Not me Tinkerbelle," Peter said still flying nodding to the pixie.

"Well to answer ya," Merida said flipping to her back and looking casual as if she'd done this before "We don't know 'Why' we just, well all except Snotlout, know that he is."

"Mind if I ask a few questions Peter?" Astrid asked after a bit. "What did you mean about _'The rule about grown ups here in Never Land'_ and who are the _'Lost Boys'_?"

"The rule about grown ups here in Never Land, is that grown ups are not welcome here, and you can never grow up hence the name," Peter said pausing to mid air pace a thinking look on his face. "The Lost Boys, are boys who all at some point had got lost back on Earth, and couldn't find their way home again, so I brought them here so they'd be safe."

"How is being in a place that's not on any maps, a safe place?" Ruffnut asked confused having trouble keeping up with the boy.

"It means no one can come find and hurt them," Peter said setting off again.

Finally the four ended up at Mermaid Lagoon and Peter played his flute again to say he was there.

"Hello Peter," the mermaids all called together and swam over to greet them.

"Hey girls," Peter said smiling "Think we can talk to Millie-Anna for a bit? It's real important."

"Sure," a purple haired mermaid said smiling and playing with her hair "I'll go get her."

"Peter..." another with blonde hair began "Who are they?" she asked nodding to Astrid, Ruffnut, and Merida.

"Huh..." Peter asked looking to where she was nodding "Oh that's Astrid, Ruffnut, and Merdia," Peter said.

"Well what are they doing here?" an orange haired one asked looking upset.

"They're friends of Jack," Peter said cutting off the complaints and attempts to drown them because...

"Jack?" the girls asked eyes wide and smiling, fluttering their eye lashes "Is he here too Peter?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah but he's keeping the people Astrid, Ruff, and Merida came here with out of trouble." Peter said looking to the sky where the Mermaids saw on the clouds five boys and five dragons on a cloud.

Just then bubbles began to appear on the Never Sea's surface and a really royal looking mermaid, pearls around her neck, around her wrist, a tiara in her hair, and a trident in her hand emerged.

"Peter, nice to see you again," she said smiling "And I see you brought some friends with you. Who may you dears be?" she asked.

Merida, putting all her mother's training together, answered.

"Our names are Merida, Astrid and Ruffnut Your Majesty," she said curtsying as Astrid and Ruff bowed slightly their skirts not long enough for a curtsy.

"And why may you be here?" Millie-Anna asked looking to the polite girl.

"Back home, Your Majesty," Merida continued "We're having a bit of trouble with a man named Pitch Black."

That got some screams out of the girls only to be silenced by their Queen.

"And one thing we need to stop him, is at the bottom of a deep lake. Jack Frost said you may have something to help us with that. If you do we will be ever most thankful." Merida said curtsying again saying she was finished.

Millie-Anna thought for a minute but then turned to the purple haired mermaid and nodded, who nodded back and dived into the water again.

"Is their anything else I could possibly help with my dears?" Millie-Anna asked.

"Well to be honest Your Highness..." Astrid said stepping forward "There is, but we're not sure how to fix it. You see at some point last night or the last few days we're not sure... Jack Frost... He's changed. And for the bad reasons." she said checking to see if the Queen was understanding, getting a nod to continue.

"One thing we need to stop Pitch, Your Highness," Astrid continued "Is the good, kind-hearted, fun centered Jack Frost again. But we don't know how to get that. Or if it's possible to get him back."

Hearing the problems, Millie-Anna looked to the sky presumably to look at Jack to see what Astrid was talking about, and then turned back to her.

"This has happened before, my dear," she said smiling slightly "Don't you worry. Just get him to remember who he his, and that should put him back to normal."

" _Should_?" Ruffnut asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ruff!" Astrid hissed looking back at Ruffnut.

"No Astrid," Ruffnut said coming forward and looking to Millie-Anna "Is that going to turn Jokul Frosti back to Jack Frost or is it not?" she asked.

"It depends, on how much power Jokul has over the body and mind," Millie-Anna said not caring about Ruffnut's behavior. "That's why you need to get Jack to remember who he is. So he'll fight back. I'm sorry I can not be anymore help to you."

"It's alright Your Majesty," Merida said pulling Ruff back, smiling sweetly. "We are grateful for the help you've given us, and we shall put it to good use." she said curtsying again in thanks, as the purple haired mermaid came back with a small bag of some red seaweed.

"Here," she said giving the bag to Astrid. "Once you eat it it will give the consumer the breathing abilities of a mermaid for up to three hours."

"Thanks," Astrid said smiling in gratitude.

After the girls once again showed their respects, Peter led them back up to the boys.

(*)(*)(*)

Getting back to the cloud where the others were, Astrid, Ruff, and Merida said that they have the seaweed.

"Good now can we get out of here?" Snotlout asked still huffy about earlier.

"Aw... what's wrong Snotface?" Jokul said smirking "You upset because some girls don't like ya? Would of thought you'd be used to it by now."

"It's _Snotlout_!" Snotlout said getting really annoyed this boy kept calling him that.

"Yeah like that's any better..." Jokul said rolling his eye pulling out the snowglobe "But if you want to go... Sorry we couldn't get to meet the Boys, Peter. Mr Big-Baby here's just having a tantrum."

"It's fine," Peter said loving the reaction Snotlout was giving "Their all asleep anyway, they were up all night playing Treasure Hunt."

"Treasure?!" the Twins and Snotlout said together their faces lighting up.

"Yeah but you know, you guys need to be going don't you?" Peter said shrugging "So... Fair thee well my friends," he said bowing taking off his hat "I hope to see you all again."

With that and his signature cockerel call he dove back down to the island Tink following after waving goodbye, just as Jokul threw the globe in front of the three going after him to stop them from following, so they could get back.

o0o

Back at the Pole, everyone was still in the Globe Room all around the control panel trying to deduce the mystery of where the kids might be.

"Can snowglobes even go through different dimensions, North?" Tooth asked playing with her fingers.

"Not usually," North said as he continued to try and find it "It would need to take very powerful or skilled person to do make a snowglobe to do that."

Just then an update on the globe came through and it said they were back on Berk.

"Well that was... a worrying two hours," Bunny said.

"I demand to have a snowglobe to go see the kids North," Stoick said holding out his had. "We need to see if they are all alright and need to learn where they've been."

Seeing no argument in it, North gave the Viking Chief a new snowglobe.

"Just remember Stoick," Mother Nature said halting him "Be careful around Jack... And don't judge him too much that he'll attack."

Getting a nod Stoick threw the orb and jumped through.

o0o

Stoick had just got to the cove when he saw his son and Merida jump into the lake.

"Hiccup!" he cried and ran over making everyone jump and stare in confusion at him.

Just as he was about to dive in after them Astrid blocked the way.

"Sir they're fine," she said "They can breathe under there. We went to visit some mermaids who gave us some magic seaweed that lets them breathe under water." she explained being the only one who Stoick would listen to.

"And where were these mermaids?" Stoick asked backing up a bit "The control panel back at the Pole said your globe's signal was not coming from anywhere on Earth."

That getting everyone to look surprised and spin to Jack who was sitting in a tree.

"They were in a place called Never Land," Jokul said loving the fear Stoick was giving off thinking his only son was drowning in the lake. "If you want directions I can give them to you, but it's hard to get there."

"And you're sure we can trust these mermaids?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow accusingly at the boy.

"As sure as it is Winter is the best season of them all," Jokul said standing up on the branch and bowing. "Anyway how else are they meant to get Hiccup's knife back?"

Just then Hiccup and Merida came back up and cut the surface of the water, holding hands and Hiccup holding the knife.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked confused "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone was worried about the signal your snowglobe was giving off saying you weren't on Earth anymore," Stoick began, helping the two out of the lake "So when it said you came back I asked for one myself to see if you were alright."

"You know about..." Hiccup whispered as he shifted his head to Jack pretending to get water out of his ears "Then?"

"Yes," Stoick answered "And I don't like the fact that you lot are hanging around with him."

"Dad it's fine," Hiccup said back not noticing he was still holding Merida's hand "Besides freezing over the cove and trying to kill Snotlout, who was teasing him by the way," He said so Stoick wouldn't attack "He hasn't done anything yet."

"And if and or when he does Sir," Merida added "We will be there to fight him. Trust us."

Looking over the kids and then to Jack/Jokul (whatever) who was back to his back against the trunk of the tree smirking a bit being able to hear every word thanks to Wind but not knowing what they were talking about Jokul just thought they still thought of him as Jack. Stoick said taking the knife "Fine... Just don't get killed. Any of you."

With that Stoick shook his globe and went back to the Pole while everyone turned to Jack.

"So where were we if we weren't on Earth then Jack?" Merida asked finally dropping Hiccup's hand and retaking her bow, from Fishlegs, her eyes on him.

"I told you already Merida," Jokul said coming down "I said where when we got there. We were in Never Land."

"And where exactly was that?" Merida asked rolling her eyes.

"The place that's the Second star to the right, and Straight on till Morning," Jokul said smirking at their confused faces.

"Anyway..." Hiccup said halting Merida from shooting an arrow at the winter spirit "How about we get going for Merida's object now? That way we'll have all four back at the Pole and no one can take them."

"Ya know..." Snotlout said nodding in agreement hopping onto Hookfang "We haven't seen any of those villains since they attacked our homes have we?" he asked. "Would of thought they'd at least try and stop us from getting the Things."

Everyone looked to each other then to Hiccup silently asking if they should tell him.

After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth and getting ideas, Hiccup just shook his head, and with Merida behind him, took off on Toothless and through the portal.


	15. Chapter 14 Dunbroch

Coming over the skies of Scotland, Merida told them to land in the forest a few meters off of the castle, and jumped off Toothless.

"Ok first think my people are ' _really'_ superstitious especially after the whole _'Betrothal Thing'_ ," Merida said laughing a bit "So the dragons will need to stay here, and Jack..." she said looking to the white haired boy "Can you stay here too and watch over them? It won't be for long I promise."

"Yeah no fine I'm ok with that," Jokul said mockingly "Just hide me away so no one gets freaked out over my powers. Yeah I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Jack if you're not ok with it all you need to do is say," Hiccup said after getting up from saying _'Be good'_ to Toothless.

"Who say's I'm not ok with it?" Jokul asked shrugging "I didn't say it. Did you say it? No. So why do you think I'm not ok with it."

"Fine you can come..." Merida said groaning a bit "Just don't play any pranks that involve ice or frost coming out of no where or anything like that ok?"

"Fine by me," Jokul said smiling a bit too much staff on shoulder.

"And DON'T mess with the men's kilts!" Merida said as an after thought cutting Jokul's smile in half.

"Fine..." he said shaking hands with her to say he won't to that.

With that the kids set off to the castle and were let in right away because they were with the Princess.

o0o

"Er... Red?" Tuffnut asked getting Merida's attention "Why are all the guys wearing skirts?"

"They're not skirts they're kilts," Merida said confused as to why this question hadn't come back up back at the Pole with her dad. "And they wear them to show how manly they are," she said leading them to her mum's tapestry room.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone "Because nothing's more manly or scary than seeing a guy in a skirt..."

"If you want manly you should go back in time to when they were stuck on the roof of the castle, and what they had to do to get down..." Jokul said smirking smiling at the memory "Oh Maudie was screaming so loud it made everyone's ears bleed."

"I don't think I'd like to know about that thank you Jack," Astrid said stopping the story and the others from asking the question.

Finally they got to Queen Elinor's tapestry room an saw the one of the family and next to it one of Merida holding hands/paws with a large black bear.

"No one is to touch that one got it?" Merida asked looking to the others pointing to the one on the right, fire in her eyes, getting nervous nods from everyone.

"Ok so lets get this down and get back to the Pole," Astrid said getting a chair to stand on so she could reach the top, Merida doing the same for the other corner.

"Your mum must of put a lot of work into this Merida," Fishlegs said reaching out a hand and gently feeling the tapestry.

"Yeah... it took her ten years to finish it..." Merida said sighing slightly "And then when it was done what do I do? I slice through it with one of dad's swords..."

That got everyone to notice the not so well stitched up section between Merida and Elinor.

"It's... not that noticeable..." Hiccup said trying to cheer her up getting eyerolls from everyone. "Until you pointed it out I didn't..."

"Oh don't lie to me Hiccup," Merida said jumping down with Astrid "I know my sewing's terrible but I was the only one who still had thumbs at the time. Plus I was doing it in the dark while riding Angus to stop my dad from killing my mum. So I'm sorry for how bad it looks," she finished folding up the tapestry and putting it under her arm.

As they were about to leave Maudie came to the door.

"Oh Princess Merida," she said smiling and curtsying slightly. "If I may have a moment, the Sons of the Three Clans are..."

"Maudie I'd love to join them in what ever it is that's got them troubled and all that," Merida said cutting her off "But me and my friends have a bit of a situation going on at the moment so I'll get back to them after that..."

"But My Lady," Maudie said trying to stop Merida from leaving but not assault her princess. "You don't understand. They say they're here because their homes have been attacked by the same things that attacked ours the other day, and have come to see if you know what they are since Dunbroch was attacked first and what we should do about it?"

That got Merida to stop and listen and turn to her friends.

"You lot go back to the Pole," she said giving the tapestry to Astrid. "Tell my mum and dad about this and ask them to come home. Meanwhile I'll go and see if I can sort this out."

With that Merida raced off to the throne room, while everyone else began to return to the woods.

o0o

"Why do you think the Villains would attack the Three Clans guys?" Fishlegs asked as the left the castle and began to return to the forest.

"Well the story about this place," Jokul began who was in the lead. "Was that... _Once there was an ancient kingdom..._ "

"Again with the 'Ancient' something..." Snotlout said and would of continued to whine if a few shards of ice hadn't been shot at him.

" _That was ruled by a king that was most beloved. And the king had four sons. The youngest was wise, the third was compassionate, the second son was just and the king's eldest son was strong. But he mistook great strength for character."_ he said looking back to Snotlout quickly, smirking.  
 _  
"On the king's death bed he said that the crown will not be handed down to the eldest, but that the kingdom will be divided up between them. The prince felt scammed and said that he alone should have the kingdom and he alone should rule.  
Saying this to his brothers, the prince proclaimed war on his on them. His act of selfishness shattering the bond of their brotherhood, letting the kingdom fall in to chaos with the many wars that took place afterwards. But even after so many, there was no victor._

 _'One day the prince came across a witch's cottage and asked for a spell that would give him the strength of ten men, giving the witch his signature ring in exchange._

 _Saying to his brothers that he wanted to talk things over, the prince invited them to his castle and took the spell to his brothers protests, turning him into a great black bear..."_

"Mordu?" Fishlegs asked getting more and more scared with each word to the story getting a nod.

"Anyway... ' _The witch on making the spell said to him that there was a spell breaker which will turn him back to normal. All he had to do was mend the bond torn by pride.  
But instead he chose to take the shape of his new form and killed his brothers._

 _'Making it back to his men, they only saw the beast he had become and took arms against him._  
 _He slaw a great many and the rest fled the kingdom in terror._

 _With the armies of the Prince's fractured the kingdom collapsed into ruin and the prince was now forever locked in the form of the Great Black Bear, who until Merida freed his spirit, was stalking the forests of these lands, always choosing power and strength over the bonds of brotherhood."_

Jokul finished as they returned to the dragons.

"And how do you know this story exactly Jack?" Hiccup asked carefully.

"I'm older than I look remember?" Jokul said leaving it at that.

"So... the villains are after the Clans because they're the descendants, shall we say, of Mordu's brothers?" Fishlegs asked trying to get his head around this as he climbed adored Meatlug.

"Seems like it," Jokul said looking to the sky staff on his shoulder.

"So we going to get the King and Queen and tell them about this or not?" Astrid asked on top of Stormfly the tapestry in the dragon's saddlebag the snowglobe in her hand.

Taking off everyone flew through the portal and returned to the Pole.

o0o

All the while as her friends were doing this Merida was telling the story of the last few days to Eddie (Wee Dingwall), Johnathan (Wee Macintoch), and William (Wee Ma'Guffin).

"Princess, no offense," Johnathan said after hearing all of it "But do you honestly believe that we're to believe that these things were sent by tha Boggieman?"

"Believe... No," Merida said answering "Helping us defeat him and bring safety back to everyone... Yes."

Just then Fergus and Elinor came rushing into the throne room and asked what was already said.

"Told them everything except the thing about Jack." Merida said in return. "Wait where are the boys?"

"Back at tha Pole being watched over by Rapunzel," Fergus said taking his throne. "So them bad guys have been trying to get to you as well then?" he asked getting nods.

"So who will help us then?" Merida said getting back to their conversation.

"I will help Princess," William said stepping forward. On being asked why he said it was to protect his younger brothers and sister.

"I... I'll help too," Eddie said stammering not wanting to have to do this on his own.

All eyes turned to Johnathan who sighed in defeat at the other sons would believe such foolishness but then agreed as well.

"Ok so I was thinking..." Merida said standing tall "That you boys go back home, tell no one about the Boogieman or that Mordu is back and find a way to keep the belief up in the kids. Meeting adjourned." she said curtsying.

"Merida..." Elinor said getting her daughter to sit back down again. "Boys, what Merida says is true, you can help the most by getting your people to believe in the Guardians. Stamp out their fear with wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun. I know this is just basically what you said Merida," Elinor said spotting her daughter's look "But I do not agree with them not telling their people about Mordu. They need to know. So tell your fathers at least, is what I'm saying. Just so your men will be ready to fight if they attack again."

The three sons bowed to their Queen, then to Merida, and then to Fergus who didn't need to do anything but be there for this to be set as an order, before leaving for home to set this plan in motion.

Everyone hoping that something good will come from this in the end.

* * *

 **AN In other words... It's unlikely that we'll see the Sons of the Lords again.**


	16. Chapter 15 The Fight and The Kidnapping

Back at the Pole, Jokul Frosti quickly as he could slipped away back to his room and went looking for his Thing but found it wasn't there.

"Looking for something Jack?" someone asked behind him getting Jokul to freeze reconizing that voice, but turned around anyway.

"Emily... Nice to see you," he said trying to be good "You look good, you look good. So tell me Em what brings you to the North Pole?"

"You can cut the act Jack," Mother Nature said trying not to show she knew this wasn't him. "I'm not in the mood to be wowed over with today."

"Why? Snotface have a go at ya or something?" Jokul asked leaning on his staff.

"No it's something else," she said "But getting back to you, Jack. What are you looking for?"

"My Center Doll," Jokul said standing straight "Last night I placed it under that pillow," he said pointing to said pillow "And now it's gone."

"You mean _This_ Center Doll?" she asked bringing it out and showing him.

"Yeah, so please hand it over Em and no one will get hurt," Jokul said holding out his hand.

"Why Jack... What pointy teeth you have," Mother Nature said mocking one of her favorite stories and not handing over the doll.

"Just give me the doll Em..." Jokul said narrowing his eyes the eye drops wearing off turning them back to black.

"Why Jack... What black eyes you have," she said backing up and out the door.

"This is serious Em. Give me that doll," Jokul said growling a bit at how Mother Nature was acting, his hair turning a bit more greyer than it was before.

"Why Jack... What grey hair you have..." she said coming out to Jokul's unknowing because he was only looking to her to the Globe Room where everyone was waiting to attack if need be.

"Just because you're my girlfriend Em," Jokul said in the place of Jack "Doesn't mean you can play trick's on me. Now... GIVE ME THAT DOLL!" he screamed and ran towards her to try and get it but was held back by two golden whips.

"LET GO!" Jokul cried looking over his shoulder Sandy who was holding tight. When Sandy didn't do anything, Jokul froze the whips causing them to fall apart, only for some vine whips to take their place being controlled by Mother Nature.

"Jack! Get a grip this isn't you remember!" she said fiercely.

"You think I don't know that toots?" Jokul Frosti asked smirking. "You think I don't know that I'm not that runt that got pushed around, who was unseen, unheard and not able to reach out to anyone? You think that I don't know that I'm not the Man in the Moon's newest plaything, who he left at the bottom of the toy box for 300 years? And judging by how many unshocked faces there are I can tell you lot know it as well... So please, dear sweet Mother Nature..." He said bowing as much as he could thanks to the vines "Call me by my real name. You know how much I hate being called Jack Frost right?"

"No I won't call you that," Mother Nature said in return "Because then that means I believe that he's fully gone, and there's no way of getting him back."

"Well I got news for you Emily Jane..." Jokul Frosti said looking her right in the eye. "Sometimes Belief... Gets you no where..."

Suddenly with all his strength, pulling against the vines Jokul Frosti slashed through them, and then shot an attack to Mother Nature, going so fast she didn't have enough time to fully doge it and one shard went right through her arm making her scream and fall to the floor.

As Jokul Frosti was about to finish her off, the Triplets, the Teens, Sandy, and Bunny got in the way of her stopping him from hurting her anymore than he already did while the others were helping and tending to her.

"Oh so it's a fight you guys want then is it?" Jokul Frosti said grinning. "Very well, come get me then..." he said standing tall his staff not even in an attack position.

Snotlout and the Twins were the first to charge, not being smart enough to not be put off by the way he was acting.

Ducking Snoutlout, Jokul then jumped into the air making the Twins run into each other and knock each other out.

"Next?"

Astrid and Merida came charging weapons in their hands and yelling battle cries.

Dogging left and right to avoid them, Jokul then tripped them up with the crook of his staff. "Bit of advice girls... screaming your head off, like that... Not the best way to sneak up on someone to attack them." he said quickly spinning around to halt a frying pan from impacting into his skull. "And you really need to think up of some new tricks Blondie." he said pushing Rapunzel back and freezing her to the wall.

"You have no right to call me that!" Rapunzel said anger in her voice as Eugene tried getting her down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jokul said "Next?"

Fishlegs was about to take a turn, but all Jokul had to do was shift forward a bit, and he was off screaming out of the room.

Hiccup was on top of Toothless so he wouldn't be tripped up by the ice that was forming, and told him to only fire if necessary.

"Jack... We all know you're still in there," he said a pleading look coming to his face. "You just have to remember. Remember how you introduced me and Toothless to those Polar Bears? How about when you saved Merida's brothers from that Reindeer?"

"Yeah I remember..." Jokul Frosti answered slowly a far away look on his face, which quickly turned into a smirk as he shook his head laughing to himself. "And I have no idea why I did it. It was their fault for getting in a situation like that, not mine." he said having to block one of Toothless' blasts with his ice freezing it and turning the ice blue, the way he brought it forth making the end result all pointy reaching twenty feet tall.

"You did it because you're a Guardian!" Bunny cried throwing one of his boomerangs blindly, the steam blocking their view of Jokul.

"Oh that's rich..." the boy's voice came from behind the rabbit making him spin around to see the boy, one of North's red sacks in his hand the thing inside fighting to get out. "Seeing as how you Rabbit didn't even want me here in the first place." With another slash of his staff Jokul had now stuck Bunny and Sandy to the wall next to Rapunzel who was no more off than she had been five minutes before.

Just then the dragons began to charge and get back at this guy for what he'd done to their Humans. Quick as he can Jokul pulled out a snowglobe and smashed it to the ground jumping in and closing it off.

o0o

It had been ten minutes since the fight had commenced, and everyone was still tidying up. Well every one besides Rapunzel, Bunny and Sand who were still stuck to the wall... And Mother Nature and Sarah who were together in the infirmary tending to her arm.

"I... Am... Going to kill Frost when I get down from here..." Bunny said trying not to chatter his teeth as Phil continued to chip away at the ice but getting nowhere besides another broken chisel making a total of ten. "And why is this dub ice not breaking?!"

"Because it's Forever Frost ice..." Fishlegs called over studying the sculpture half amazed half scared. "Jack said nothing can break or melt it except him."

"That's a lie..." Mother Nature said coming back in her arm all patched up and in a sling. "I can break it but I'm not so sure how good it will be with a broken arm and all that."

"I don't care as long as I get down Em..." Bunny said loosing the feeling in his feet.

Holding up her hand and pointing it to the three on the wall, Mother Nature closed her eyes and breathed deeply and silently called out to the ice. After three minutes she looked back up.

"Er..." Tuffnut said not impressed at all "Nothing happened."

"You so sure try getting them down," Mother Nature said rolling her eyes and fighting off a slight migraine. Undoing Forever Frost takes a lot of power if you're not the caster.

Grinning the Twins picked up their weapons charged at the three only being stopped because their dragons caught them at the last minute while Astrid asked Stormfly to shoot spines at them getting them off the wall.

"Thanks Astrid," Rapunzel and Bunny called, while Sandy gave two thumbs up.

Just then Fergus, Elinor, and Merida came in all panicky.

"Has anyone seen the boys since all that happened happened?" Merida called out getting looks of confusion and 'No's' in return.

"Why what's wrong?" Tooth asked coming over trying to calm them down.

"What's wrong is that we can't find them," Fergus said looking to Tooth as Elinor began to cry and Merida began swinging her dad's sword around in anger.

"I think I might know where they are..." Hiccup said stepping forward all eyes on him. "Remember back to after Jack made the fog screen, and then he had one of North's bags in his hand..." he began getting everyone to get the same idea.

"But what would he, or they want with the boys?" Stoick asked.

"Blackmail probably," Mother Nature said a bit off from everyone. "As an exchange like thing for these dumb objects meant to stop them."

"Ok so now that we know where they are..." Merida said standing tall "Does anyone _know_ where they are so we can rescue them?"

Mother nature was about to answer when Baby Tooth flew forward squeaking that she may know where they are.

"So we're going to let a fairy show us where the bad guys are just to get the boys back?" Snotlout asked making sure he understood.

"Well it's either that, or no one," Mother Nature said not liking this kid very much.

With that the Teens agreed and taking the Things with them, used a snowglobe to get to wherever it is Baby Tooth set it to, coming out with their dragons next to a pond surrounded by trees.

Telling them to follow her, Baby led them to an old wooden rickety bed and pointed and nodded, saying that was the place.

Pitch's Lair.


	17. Chapter 16 Hide and Seek

_Pitch's Lair, Just after Jokul jumped through the Portal._

"Ah... Jokul you're back," Pitch said looking up from his Globe "That was a bit quicker than I thought, but there you go."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too," Jokul said annoyed "Did you know you're daughter is working with the Guardians, Pitch?" he asked red bag still in hand.

"Like that makes any difference to anything," Gothel said coming over curios to know what was in the bag.

"Yeah well it's thanks to her Gothel, that now everyone knows I'm not Jack," Jokul said annoyed "Or I got the objects they were collecting."

"So what's in there if it aint those things boy?" Alvin asked sharpening his axe not looking up at him.

Instead of answering Jokul just dropped the bag small _'Omph's'_ being heard inside and let the boys come out on their own.

(*)(*)(*)

Being the eldest, Hamish was in charge of his brothers when things like this happened and so was the first one to crawl out of the sack, quickly followed by Hubert and Harris.

Looking around they found themselves surrounded by the bad guys in an unknown place, probably one of their hide outs.

(*)(*)(*)

"What you bring the Princess' brothers here for?" Mordu asked confused.

"Er... duh as ransom for them dumb trinkets..." Jokul said as he began to walk away. "If anyone needs me I'll be at my pond. Oh and you might want to think about getting the kids tied down... They tend to wander off if no one's keeping an eye on them."

With the warning set Jokul quickly left, leaving everyone to begin to panic slightly that they couldn't find the brats.

o0o

Quick as can be, the brothers ran away from the bad guys and try and find a way out of here, or at least somewhere that was safe.

Finding a place that was too small for the bad guys to get into but big enough for the three of them, the boys went in there.

"How much do you think Jokul has taken over Jack?" was Hubert's first whispered question "I mean he did just let it so we could try and get out of here..."

"I don't know..." Hamish said panting slightly, looking out "But I don't really trust him all that much. Remember what Rapunzel said he nearly did to her?"

"Then what do we do?" Hubert asked "Do we stay? Do we go?"

"Everyone's probably found out we're not there anymore by now," Hamish said tuning to his brothers "And there's bound to be one person who knows wherever this place is, is. So for now we stay put. And only come out if something's coming, or someone we know is out there," he said.

"So just like when we were bear cubs?" Harris asked smiling at the memory.

"Yeah." Hamish said smiling going back to lookout again.

o0o

Up top, Jokul Frosti was watching over his pond waiting for the sign of anyone coming to save the boys.

Finally after what seemed like forever, one of North's snowglobe portals appeared and the teens came out on the dragons, being led by Baby Tooth over to the entrance to Pitch's lair.

"Let the fun begin..." Jokul said under his breath following them, being as silent as he ever was because of the wind.

o0o

"You expect us to go down there?" Snotlout asked loudly to Baby Tooth.

"Snoutlout will you be quiet?" Hiccup asked climbing off Toothless "We're trying to be sneaky here to see if we can rescue the boys without giving up the objects remember?"

"Not really happy with agreeing with Snotface, Hiccup," Merida said stringing up her bow and sliding off Toothless as well. "But unless we were sure my brothers were down there... I'd definitely not be going."

"Oh but then you'd miss all the fun Merida..." Jokul's voice rang around the clearing getting everyone to spin around to see him leaning against a tree twirling his staff, half coated in shadow. "Don't you like playing Hide and Seek?"

Instead of answering him Merida shot the arrow and it would of gone right through the jerks head if he hadn't dodged it.

"Are you really going to waste your arrows on me Red?" Jokul said now walking along a branch, staff over his shoulders "You'll more likely need them for when you get down there. Who knows what trouble they've gotten into? Oh and don't bother threatening me to tell you where they are cause I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Merida yelled slight fear in her voice.

"I mean, I... Don't... Know..." Jokul said slowly, mocking her "As I was talking to everyone else they managed to slip off somewhere and I didn't take note of where they went. Hope you're all good and finding things..." With that he took off and returned to his pond saying he'd give it five minutes before he'd start following them.

"Great..." Snotlout said "Now we do not only need to go in there, but have to split up to find the kids too."

"You don't have to join us Snotface," Merida said climbing over the body of the bed "But I, on the other hand, am going." With that she jumped down and readied her bow looking all around for anything. Looking up she said it was all clear, getting out of the way so the dragons could come down.

When they were all down, Snotlout needing some... persuasion - namely Astrid threatening to chop off his head if he didn't go down, they set off coming to a large room full of hanging bird cadges and a black Globe in the corner.

"Ok so what now?" Eugene asked in whispers eyes all over the place as if feeling something was not right about this place.

"Now we split up and find my brothers duh..." Merida said pointing out "Ok me, Baby Tooth, Hiccup and Toothless will go down the corridor on the far right," she began "Astrid, you Stormfly and Rapunzel go down the one next to it. Twins you and Barch **(mixed Barf and Belch)** take the middle one. Fishlegs you Meatlug and Eugene take the forth and finally you Snotface, you and Hookfang take the one on the far left."

Agreeing that that seemed the best thing to do, the objects were split up just in case something happened (Hiccup and Merida got his knife and Jack's Center Doll, Astrid and Rapunzel got Merida's Tapestry, Eugene and Fishlegs got the Mirror Shard - Snoutlout and the Twins not being trusted with any of them) and they set off giving each other _'good luck's'_ and _'be careful's'_.

o0o

Deeper into the lair Pitch was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Where are those brats?" he asked out loud. "How come no one's found them yet?"

"Maybe cause they don't want to be found?" Jokul's voice answered him as he came out smirking.

"What do you want Frosti?" Alvin asked just as annoyed as Pitch was.

"Oh only to tell you, my wonderful partners in crime," Jokul said bowing "That they're here and in the lair already, looking for the same brats as you are. So if you want to win the game... I'd get going if I were you."

"No. That's it," Gothel said taking charge "I'm done playing games boy. You will be the one to find them. It was you're fault they got loose in the first place."

"Really?" Jokul said confused "Because I don't remember telling them to go and be free and hide from you lot. All I did was tell you I could only get them instead of the objects."

"Exactly," Mordu said a growl in the back of his throat "You were distracting us while they made their get away."

"Oh don't be like that..." Jokul said looking upset, but the feeling not really working when he was smirking so much "It's not my fault you lot weren't smart enough to think the brats would do something like that."

"GETTING BACK TO THE POINT!" Pitch called out taking charge. "The teenagers are in here too you say?"

"That I do..." Jokul said twirling his staff grinning.

"Ok we all take one of the corridors and trap them," Pitch said as leader seeing this was his lair "When you have them, bring them back to the Globe Room. Those brats will have to come out when they see we have their sister and her dumb friends. Right?"

What they didn't know was that the brothers were listening in on all of that.

Up on a ledge above them the three were there observing their enemy, just like their dad, and Jack, always told them to do, and rushed back into the shadows to go over what they had just heard.

Jokul Fosti looked up as he felt a shift in the air, looking to the ledge and smiled a bit. He loved playing Hide and Seek.


	18. Chapter 17 The Hunters Become The Hunted

Down the tunnels everyone had their own way of looking for the boys.

Some like the Twins and Snotlout were not really putting much effort into it in the hopes that they could just get out of their sooner, but were always told _No_ by their dragons who kept pushing them further along.

Others like Astrid and Rapunzel, and Fishlegs and Eugene, put a bit more effort in to looking, but were still not putting their all into it because one third of the team was scared and that kept holding them back.

And finally there was Merida and Hiccup. These two were thorough with their searching and were fast at moving.

(*)(*)(*)

Merida & Hiccup

Merida had told the others that the boys like to hide in small spaces, especially if they were scared. Whether the others were using this news or not, she didn't know, but they defiantly were.

As they came by ever nook and cranky, Merida asked Baby Tooth to go in and see if they were in there. So far all they found out of the six spaces, were three bat caves, two Nightmares wanting to take a nap away from the others, and one empty cave.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Merida said after that empty cave, sliding down against the walls and hugging her knees. "We aint ever going to find them."

"Come on Merida," Hiccup said joining her, Toothless and Baby with him "Don't be like that. They have to be somewhere in this place right? And you know first hand how great they are at getting out of trouble... I'm sure they're fine."

When that didn't work, he tried thinking of something else.

"Is there a way you get them out of hiding when you can't find them back home?" he asked.

"Well... It's normally a bribe with my desserts or something like that," Merida said thinking a small smile on her face "But there is also a song that nearly always works as well. But I'm not all that good a singer."

"That's ok, neither are we," Hiccup said gesturing to himself and Toothless.

"Fine just don't... don't judge ok?" she asked standing tall.

 _'Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_  
 _I will be here don't you cry...'_

Hiccup and Toothless were shocked at how wonderful Merida's singing was - and she said she wasn't a good singer.

Getting her confidence back Merida motioned the boys to come along as she and Baby continues as she continued to sing.

 _'For three so small  
You all seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you all safe and warm_

This bond between can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry...

o0o

In a different part of the network of tunnels and caves, the boys were going over what they could do to try and get out and warn their friends about the bad guys.

Hamish was about to suggest they just wait until they come to them, when something caught his ears.

"Guys shh... you hear that?" he asked.

Ever since they had been turned into bears, their scenes had a higher rank than anyone else in the kingdom.

It was very faint, but it sounded like...

"It's Merida singing mum's song," Hubert said a smile on his face as he took the lead. "Come on we can find her now."

"But it's so faint," Harris said a straining look on his face only just hearing it. "We might not get to her before those meanies do..." he said "She's drawing attention to herself by doing this."

"Which proves she loves us enough to do it," Hubert said grabbing his brother's hand "Now come on the sooner we get there, the sooner she can stop, and we can all get out of here..."

With that, they began to follow their sister's voice to be reunited with her.

o0o

Astrid & Rapunzel

Down Rapunzel and Astrid's tunnel, since they were going so slow by walking because Rapunzel was jumping at almost everything, the girls were aboard Stormfly and were searching the higher levels of the tunnel not sure how they could of gotten there, but knowing that they couldn't pass up the chance.

"Astrid..." Rapunzel asked after a while hugging her friend around the waist a bit more "Do... Do you think that we're going to find the boys? I mean look at this place, it reminds me of some of those old Greek Myths with the Minotaur and it's Labyrinth. Unless you know where you're going, you can't get out of it."

"I'm not sure Punzie," Astrid said sighing agreeing with her about the Labyrinth thing. "But we have to try. These boys aren't just any old kids remember... Their Merida's family and our friendship family. And you do not leave family alone to suffer things like this. When they need help, you're meant to be there to help them, not staying back home where it's safe just because it's too dangerous." she said going ridged slightly and clutching her fist.

"Um... There something on you're mind Astrid?" Rapunzel asked telling Stormfly to land for a bit.

"Back on Berk..." Astrid began after taking a deep breath "Every ten years we have something called Aurvandil's Fire, that light's up the sky. Along with it comes one of the most feared dragons the Northern Archipelago has to offer. We call it the Frightmare.  
The last time it came, my uncle, Fearless Fin Hofferson, told me I was too young to join him in taking it down, and went off after it himself.  
The next thing I know, everyone was saying that he just 'froze in fear' by looking into the dragon's eyes and because of that..." she said starting to shiver with tears banging against the saddle a bit, Rapunzel shocked at this and feeling sorry for the girl in front of her.

"That's why the next time it comes," she continued after a bit of time "I'm going to track it down, defeat it, and restore my family's name. To show the whole Island that the Hofferson's are not cowards."

"Is that so..." a cold voice said to the left getting the three to look and find Pitch coming out of the shadows. "I must thank you Princess," he said bowing slightly in a mocking way to Rapunzel "Why if you hadn't of asked her to tell that story why, I'd never of been able to find you, you were going so fast. But let me tell you dear," he said now directing to Astrid. "Even though you are a Hofferson, I can still sense fear in you, mostly towards not being able to restore your family's name, but there is also loosing your friends too, one in particular I might add. Isn't there?"

Suddenly and axe came flying towards Pitch's head which he only just managed to dodge.

"Pitch you Dirty-Son-Of-A-Troll-Half-Wit-Pice-Of-Filth! Get back here!" Astrid screamed jumping off Stormfly rushing over to her axe and running down the tunnel Pitch went down, too full of pride to remember about Rapunzel and Stormfly.

"Er..." Rapunzel said sliding off the dragon too. "I think we should just stay here Stormfly," she said patting the Nadder "Wait for her to cool off and all that you know."

"Well then I'm here to tell you you'll be waiting for a long time Punzie," Jack... no Jokul's voice came from above the two as he was lying down on one of the higher ledges smirking like the Cheshire Cat. "So while that timer's going," he said coming down "How about... you and me get comfortable?" he said coming reaching out to her but was halted by a blast of Stormfly's fire.

"You may of forgotten this with all that darkness in your mind Jack," Rapunzel said sticking close to Stormfly "But I am married... And you have a girlfriend, who has a broken arm because of that ice you shot at her by the way..."

"They don't have to know..." Jokul said smiling a bit more leaning forward eyes wide some trust in there. "Pwease... Surly you at least must know how boring it is to be by yourself all the time..."

"Um..." Rapunzel said not sure how to react to that but Stormly let Jack come over anyway and joined him by the wall.

"That's better isn't it?" Jokul asked after a few seconds still smiling.

"I guess..." Rapunzel said playing with the pan. "Um... Jack? Why... Why are you being so nice all the sudden?"

"Can a bad-guy not be nice to his BEST FRIEND?" Jokul asked amplifying those words by throwing his arm around Rapunzel's shoulder and bringing her in closer.

""I guess... not..." she said after calming Stormfly down a bit. "But um... You remember my story? About how Gothel was only nice to me for my power..." she asked nervously "Well... This kind of nice... feels like that kind of nice. That you're only being nice because you want something."

"It's true," Jokul said bringing his arm up and getting up himself to look at her "I do want something. I want those three little boys out of here, so they can be safe."

That stunned Rapunzel a bit. Then again Jack is a Guardian... And Jokul is Jack... Maybe just for now... the Good's over riding the Bad.

Getting a nod from Rapunzel, Jokul continued.

"We are keeping the boys in the Globe Room of this place..." Jokul said following through with Pitch's plan. "You go there... You find them."

"Er... how do we get back there?" Rapunzel asked embarrassed.

Smiling Jokul just snapped his fingers and out of thin air, a little fairy appeared. She looked like the one's Tooth had except she was wearing a dress that made her look like she was wearing ice crystals and her hair was white as snow.

Looking around the fairy looked to her master saluting him, confused as to why he had black eyes instead of blue and why he looked so angry.

"Perri here will help you get back to the Globe room when Astrid's cools off enough to come back," Jokul said giving the fairy her orders to which she nodded to and then went over to Rapunzel and went to her shoulder.

Amazed Rapunzel looked to the snow-fairy and laughed a bit then remembered Jack. "Thank..." But he was gone.

Suddenly to the left Astrid came storming back out in a huff swinging her axe in anger.

"Lost him..." was all she said to Rapunzel "Oh well guess we'd better keep searching for them boys."

"Um actually Astrid... While you were gone Jack came to see me..." she said not wanting to get Astrid more angry than she already was "And said to head back to the Globe Room of this place to find the boys."

"Ok, away from the Globe Room we must go then," Astrid said spinning around and beginning to walk off.

"What? Why?" Rapunzel asked left blinking.

"It's obviously a trap Punzie," Astrid said rolling her eyes "Besides we don't even know how to get there."

"That's why he also gave us Perri here," Rapunzel said holding out her hands so Perri could land on them and present herself to the other girl. "He said she'd show us the way back."

After a bit and looking down the tunnel, Astrid sighed.

"Alright. I still think it's a trap... but I... have been wrong about things before so..." she said remembering her line about fighting's only fun if you get a scar out of it, and then all those days Hiccup was out cold, now with a missing leg.

With that they began to follow the little fairy back down the tunnels and to the Globe Room of this place. Not really sure how to feel. But as long as they still had the Tapestry (which they do) both girls felt that it will be ok.

(*)(*)(*)

This plan went on for all the tunnel's. The bad-guy's would get the stronger one out of the way, while Jokul would talk to the weaker one and give them one of his snow-fairies to lead them back to the Globe Room.

They didn't really have any trouble until they came to the one with Snotlout in it.

"So what now Smart-Guy?" Gothel asked being the one to have to go after this brat.

"Well it's obvious that the plan won't work, since he's on his own and all that," Jokul said speaking out the problem just to annoy her. Then remembering how much of a smooth talker and lady's man this git thinks he his came up with a plan.  
"Say Gothel... How good are you're disguising powers, and flirting skills?"

o0o

Snotlout had been kicking the same pebble along the tunnel since right near the start not even looking around as he kept giving curses to everyone who made him come down here.

Suddenly Hookgang looked around sensing something and got his boy's attention by whacking his tail around the kids head.

"Ow!" he whined looking around to see "Astrid? How'd you get here? Didn't you go with Rapunzel down that other tunnel."

"I did," Astrid said sounding afraid "But then some how I got separated from her and my dragon and now I can't get back." Gothel said putting it on to get Snotlout to come over. "I did run into Jack though... And he said the kids were back in the Globe Room of this place, and said Jodie here lead us back to there. But this place is so big and scary I... I don't think I can do it on my own."

Now Hookfang may not of been the smartest dragon the world had to offer, but he could definitely tell something was up here. Astrid was never normally like this so why would she be like this now? And more importantly... Why is she trying to get Snotlout to fall for her when she keeps making it quite clear that a, she's not interested, and b, she's Hiccup's?

But being as dumb and wanting Astrid for so long as Snotlout was, Snotlout went over and comforted her saying _'It will be alright Astrid. I'm here now.'_

After a bit they began to follow the fairy back down the tunnel, Hookfang keeping an eye on this 'Astrid'.

o0o

The Twins were a bit of a set back as well, seeing they both shared a brain.

Instead of going with their plan, Jokul just told Mordu to get the Wisps to lead them there.

"They're like sheep," he said when the bear man asked why. "They always follow things. Whether it's whatever anyone else is doing or something shiny that looks interesting that could lead to destruction and chaos."

Not really understanding, but couldn't be bothered to argue or think up another plan, Mordu sent out the Wisps and after getting the Twins attention began to lead them back down the tunnel.

o0o

Merida & Hiccup

It had been a while since Merida had finished her song and they were waiting, hoping, praying, that this plan has worked.

At once they began to hear fast pacing footsteps heading right towards them.

Getting ready to fight they were looking all around but strangely not finding anything then all at once... the footsteps stopped.

"Er... should we be glad or worried about that?" Hiccup asked after a bit.

"I'm not sure," Merida said still looking around bow at the ready. "Just... OW!" she said spinning around to Hiccup "Why'd you throw a stone at me?" she asked loudly.

"What?" Hiccup asked "I didn't do anything like that. What just because I'm a boy makes you thing I'd do stuff like that to everyone?" he said turning away checking on some things to Toothless' tail "OW!" he cried spinning to Merida who was looking the other way but getting her attention by his cry. "I said I didn't do it?"

"So?"

"So why'd you just do it to me?" Hiccup asked standing as tall as he could looking Merida in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Merida said "Look obviously..."

"OW!" they both cried this time, both looking up while rubbing their heads to see Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all trying to hold back on their laughter pebbles in their hands a couple of ledges above them.

"Should of known," Merida said unsetting her bow, putting the arrow away. "Sorry for blaming you Hiccup. And for my brothers behavior."

"That's ok Merida," Hiccup said smiling a bit "And I'm sorry I blamed you for the second one."

"You boys coming down then or what?" Merida called to the boys.

"Can we jump down?" Hubert asked grinning.

"How well are your catching skills Hiccup?" Merida asked the Viking.

"Er... Not all that good."

"No!" Merida said back to her brothers, giving them frowns.

"But Toothless is a good catcher," Hiccup said the boy's smiles coming back "But I have a better plan on how to use Toothless to get the boys. That is as long as none of you don't like heights?"

"Please when the Clans were sailing away after the Bear thing they were on top of one of their masts laughing their heads off," Merida said rolling her eyes.

"Ok then," Hiccup said jumping back onto his dragon and kicking open the tail and getting him to hover next to the ledge, just below it. "Come on then," he said holding out his arms a kind smile of trust on his face.

Smiling even bigger smiles, one by one the boys jumped into Hiccup's arms and crawled to sitting behind them. Once they were all on, Toothless went to land next to Merida.

Scrambling off the dragon the brothers ran towards their big sister and hugged her as much as they could, as she knelt down and ran her fingers through their hair.

"We need to get out of here Merida," Hubert said pulling away first "The bad-guys want to catch all of you so you can't stop them." he said answering her unasked question.

"And you boys know this... How?" Hiccup asked still on Toothless raising an eyebrow.

"Earlier, we heard them say..." Hamish said answering first.

"That they're going to use you, to get us to come out of hiding," Hubert continued.

"Then use us to get you to give them the objects." Harris said finishing up.

 _"Oh must you boys always have to ruin everything?"_ Jack... No Jokul's voice begin to ring out around the tunnel, getting Toothless to get ingto a battle stance and Merida to ready her bow, getting in front of her brothers.

"And just when everyone was having such great fun too..." Jokul said coming out of the shadows grinning.

Baby Tooth didn't know if she should be happy or not. Happy because this was Jack... But, Not happy because this was Not Jack. Not her Jack anyway.

Her Jack, didn't make fear fulled shivers go up her spine and make her want to hide.

"So since Hide and Seek is now over..." Jokul said looking to everyone. "How about a game of Follow the Leader. I'm it..." he said then zoomed off down the tunnel laughing.

Quickly all the red heads climbed onto Toothless' back and the dragon took off after the boy.


	19. Chapter 18 The Deal and The Pole

Toothless was still racing down the tunnels, using his echo location to follow the Winter Spirit, and not bump into anything.

When they came out of the tunnel and into the Globe Room, everyone on Toothless' back covered their eyes at first to get used to the light again, then gasped at what they saw when they opened them.

Their friends... Dragons and Humans, were in cadges all tied up, and some (Snotlout) knocked out.

"SURPRISE!" Jokul cried getting their attention and slashing his staff at them sending the wind to blow them off the dragon who was immediately caught by Alvin's Outcasts and muzzled.

Hiccup, Merida and the boys were all backed to the wall, Merida having her bow ready to fire.

A snapping of fingers later, and they were all tied up in shadows as well all fighting to get loose.

"The more you fight the tighter they will get you know..." Jokul said coming down in front of the cadge looking to Hiccup, Merida and the boys, Baby Tooth hiding in Hiccup's jacket.

"And why are you telling them that boy?" Gothel said coming out to see them "You just ruined the fun for everyone."

"Well they can't really work with us if they're dead can they Gothel?" Pitch answered for Jokul also coming out.

"AS IF!" Merida and Hiccup cried together.

"Suit yourselves," Pitch said coming over and retrieving Hiccup's knife, and Jack's Center Doll from the boys jacket. "We got what we want now, so unless any of you have changed your minds... you can all kiss this world good bye." he said looking around to everyone.

"Going once..." Pitch said grinning loving the fear he was feeling was coming off everyone, though they were still silent, and shooting daggers at him.

"Going twice..." Merida looked down to her brothers and then to her new friends not knowing what to do. Stay out of this and let everyone including herself it sounded like die. Or say something and make a deal to let everyone go.

"WAIT!" she cried pausing Pitch from snapping his fingers, all eyes turning to her. "Let my brothers and my friends and their dragons go... And... And I'll come over," she said biting her lip and silencing her ears to everyone's cries of protest.

"SHUT IT!" she cried making everyone be quiet. "This is MY dissension guys. I know none of you or anyone back home will like me doing this. But I am going to do it. IF you let everyone go Pitch," she said looking to the Boogieman sternly.

Jokul was confused... Why would Merida do something like this? Give up her life for those she only just met and her brothers?

"Done," Pitch said letting the cadge disburse and everyone go.

As they were running to Merida though his magic cloaked them and transported them back to the surface.

"Sorry guys," Merida whispered before looking around. "I said let my friends go," she said signifying Jack still being there.

"I wasn't caught Princess," he replied leaning on his staff smirking slightly confusion still on his face. "How can you free something that's not been caught?"

Sighing in defeat, of a loosing battle, Merida turned to look at the others. Standing tall she asked "What now?"

"Well first my dear," Gothel said coming over and gripping her shoulders "I think a changing of wardrobe is in order..."

With that the two of them went off down the tunnels together to get Merida sorted for her new role on their side of this whole mess.

(*)(*)(*)

Up top, everyone was going about Merida doing what she did a different way.

Eugene was comforting Rapunzel and the Triplets who were all huddled together under a tree brawling their eyes out.

Astrid was screaming and throwing her axe at everything in sight that wasn't alive (thank god).

Snotlout (who only just came out of being knocked out) was being told what happened by the Twins who were the most quiet about this surprisingly.

Fishlegs was all hysteric about what just happened and kept asking questions on 'Why did she do that?' to which no one answered.

The dragons were just as confused and upset as their riders.

And the most confused and upset of the bunch was Hiccup. Since they got back to the surface, he hadn't said or done anything but sit at the edge of Jack's pond and look towards the sky and the stars and moon cursing the thing for making that dumb prophecy for this to happen.

o0o

After a few more hours, everyone was all better, though still confused and only mildly upset rather than letting out full tilde waves of tears.

"Think we should go back to the Pole and tell everyone what happened, guys?" Hiccup spoke up used to being hurt for having to live it for fifteen years, but still not used to it.

"Well we need to go back at somepoint right?" Eugene answered helping Rapunzel up a sleeping Hamish in his arms while Rapunzel had Hubert and Harris in hers.

Toothless let out a small cry and pointed to the sky where strips of gold were being seen getting everyone to gasp in awe.

"That must be Sandy," Fishlegs said standing next to Meatlug, now calmed down.

Three strips of gold sand came towards them and began to each fly around the Triplets heads everyone sighing as they saw they were dreaming of their big sister.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut said reaching out to the sand his fingers running through it cutting it off as it shifted into a small golden Zippleback dragon and flew around him.

Getting everyone to smile they all tried it their worries being lost for the time being.

o0o

Up in the sky Sandy was feeling that someone's messing with his sand. Thinking it was Pitch again, he set of to find the culprit coming to Jack's pond where the children... Wait where was Merida?

Coming down he made himself known and their attention by making the all sand, besides that that was over the boy's heads go away.

"Hey Sandy," Rapunzel said beaming shifting the boys gently.

Waving Sandy pointed to the boys making a ? with this sand.

"Yeah we found them," Hiccup said first to work out what he was signing. "The reason we haven't come back yet was because we were a bit distracted with what had to happen for us to get them." he said sighing silently thanking Toothless who had come over to his friend to comfort him.

Sandy looked around then made a bow and arrow above his head and another ? .

"She's not here Sandy," Astrid answered picking up that the bow and arrow meant Merida. "We had all been caught by them bad-guys, and they were about to get rid of us..." she began getting a exclaimed expression from the little man "When Merida said that 'If they let us go, they can have her."

"We haven't gone back yet because we were one, getting over it ourselves. And two we didn't know how we were going to explain it to her parents," Eugene said avoiding Sandy's eyes.

"We also don't have the objects anymore," Rapunzel said answering the unasked question.

"So..." Hiccup said calmly "Any ideas?"

Sandy nodded and punched his hand with his fist an annoyed look on his face.

"Any that don't involve violence?" Hiccup said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well my first idea, is we get the kids back to the Pole, and then talk over with Fergus and Elinor why we're now short one red-headed-short-tempered team mate," Eugene said his shoulder going numb with the weight of Hamish's head on it.

Getting nods and words of agreement, everyone got ready to leave and once they were went through the portal back to the Pole.

(*)(*)(*)

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GAVE HERSELF UP!"** Fergus bellowed to the teens after being told why his daughter wasn't with them.

Hiccup, being most used to someone screaming at him, stood firm while everyone else were rubbing their ears to stop them ringing.

"I mean Sir," he said standing tall and looking into the king's face "She gave herself up. We were all caught by Pitch and the others, and the only way for them to let us go was for one of us side with them. And so Merida was the one to take it to save her brothers and her friends."

 **"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?"** Fergus asked loudly **"OR GO BACK AND SAVE HER?"**

"We did fight back at her decision," Hiccup said getting a tad annoyed that he was being yelled at "But she said in her own words Your Majesty... 'It's her decision to make'. And we didn't go back and save her because that would of broken the 'Deal' that was made for them to let us go. Plus the fact as we were about to do something they sent up back to the surface."

"Fergus..." Stoick said getting the king's attention off the boy "As much as I understand how upset you are... Would please stop yelling at my boy."

"How can you understand Stoick?" Fergus asked his voice back to normal as he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. "How could you understand what I'm going through by loosing my little girl?"

"Because I had to go through the same thing when the village lost Hiccup's mother to a dragon when he was only a baby!" Stoick answered anger in his eyes.

That made the room go quiet.

"You feel mad that you weren't there to help to stop it," Stoick began sighing. "That you were foolish enough to let them get into a position for that to happen. That you just want to kill everything in sight until you can get her back.  
You feel that we should do something right away to get her back, to rescue her from her prison... but know that it's not the right time or place for that to happen. You're wondering if you will ever see her again, or if she's lost forever.  
Well let me just say Fergus Dunbroch..." Stoick said looking to the king "That unlike me, you will see your loved one again. We will get her back, and those who stole her will pay for all they have done. But first we need to rest and plan how we're going to do it. And yelling isn't getting us anywhere. So please... Back off from my son."

After a couple of minutes of silence the whole room in shock on hearing what happened to Hiccup's mother, and the way Stoick spoke so calmly about it, the Vikings thinking that that's the most he has spoken about Valka in ages, Fergus stepped back and sighed.

"I'm sorry lad," he said to Hiccup. "I'm just... protective over her you know? After almost seeing her get killed by Mordu a bit back..."

"It's ok Sir," Hiccup said smiling a little that he wasn't being yelled at anymore. "I'm sure if it was any of the rest of us that took the part, our parents would be like that too..." he said getting nods from and small laughs everyone. Well everyone but Eugene who Hiccup noticed just sighed looking upset, until Rapunzel came over to him to cheer him up.

"Ok, so lets just get things straight," Mother Nature said speaking up now after being silent through the whole story. "We have now lost two people over to them, one because of who he is, the other because of this deal Pitch set, and they now also have all the Things too."

"Yep that pretty much covers it," Hiccup said answering her.

"Well that's something good I suppose..." she said to herself mumbling a bit Rapunzel being the only one to hear.

"Um... How exactly is it a good thing?" she asked confused volume-izing what the Spirit of Nature said.

"Them having all the Things means they also have Jack's Center Doll. Right?" she asked looking around getting nods. "That doll, shows off who he is. What makes him him. What makes him a Guardian. If he finds it, looks at it long enough and remembers the good things about being Jack Frost. I am 75% certain that that will fix him.

'It also might help that Merida is there to help too. I have a feeling that Jokul will be really confused by how she just gave herself up like that," she explained so he'll ask her about it and hopefully the answers she gives, will be the other 25% of certainty."

"I hope you're right Em," Tooth said after a bit. "And I hope that whatever Merida has planned it works. The last day of winter is only a few days away... If we don't get this sorted and Jack back by then..."

"Then we'll have to wait a whole other year for our chance to defeat them bad guys again," Eugene finished the sentence for her.


	20. Chapter 19 Flynn Rider

After the 'meeting' was dismissed, everyone went off to do what they wanted to do, Hiccup following Rapunzel to the kitchens.

"Hey Punzie," he called out to her, making her turn around "You er... You mind if I ask a question. I know it should probably be Eugene I ask this to but the way he looked didn't seem that he'd want to talk about it."

"Um... Ok," Rapunzel said, Pascal on her shoulder glad to be back with her annoyed that she left him behind when they went to get the boys.

"Well... Why did he look so... upset? is that the right word? when I made that small joke about our parents acting like Fugues?"

"Oh..." Rapunzel said blinking not expecting that and looking to Pascal for the answer, who did nothing but shrug his tiny shoulders. "Well... It's because he doesn't, because he didn't..."

"He's never had any has he?" Hiccup said picking up on what she was trying to say and not say at the same time.

"No..." Rapunzel sighed, rubbing her arm.

"I should say sorry to him shouldn't I?" Hiccup said after a bit.

"Huh?" the brunette asked confused.

"I should apologize for bringing something like that up, and thinking that everyone..."

"I think that will be really sweet Hiccup," Rapunzel said smiling "My guess is he's somewhere in North's library," she said stifling a laugh a bit. "Last time he was in there he found his very most favorite book and promised to read it to the Triplets when they wake up. Bit of a warning he kind of likes to play the main charter in that book from time to time."

Confused but thankful for the advice and suggestion on where Eugene might be, Hiccup went to the library to find him.

(*)(*)(*)

Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were all on the floor looking up to Eugene with smiles and paying attention to every word he said as he read from the book he held in one hand as he pretended to wield a sword with the other.

 _"Flinn dodged the criminals' attacks jumping, ducking, attacking, and defending, left, right and center,"_ Eugene said smiling as he read he most favorite book, it had been so long since he had done this. _"After a bit, the thieves gave up, running away back to the woods where they had their camp, forgetting the loot they had stolen from the townsfolk."._

o0o  
Slowly the door to the library opened and Hiccup and Toothless came in, but no one noticed, they were all too busy with their own things.  
o0o

 _"After collecting the bags of stolen goods up off the ground, Flinn slowly began to make his way back to town giving the mayor the bags and explaining that he, for now at least, had scarred the thieves away."_ Eugene said standing tall as he said how great this character was. _"' **Please Flinnagain Ryder,'** the mayor said thanking him once again **'Please accept this medal as a token of our small town's thanks to you for protecting us against those bandits.'** "_ Eugene said deepening his voice making the Triplets and Hiccup laugh a bit. _"' **No thanks or medals are necessary, Sir,'** Flynn replied gently declining the medal the mayor was holding up. **'I'm just doing what any good hero would do.'** And with that he got onto his horse and rode off into the sunset, looking for the next adventure the world would give him, always there to help those in need." _Eugene said posing as if for a portrait _"_ The end. _"_

"Aww..." the Triplets moaned together upset that the story was over already.

"Well that was... something," Hiccup said clapping a bit smiling "Never heard of this character back on Berk, I must say."

"Are you kidding me?" Hubert asked loudly getting a look from the Librarian Yeti making him quiet down a bit "How can someone a great as Flinn Ryder not be in any of your stories?" the boy asked shocked.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup said slowly "But you mind if I speak to Eugene for a bit?" he asked.

Quickly nodding the boys got up and went off to find some more books for him to read to them once Hiccup was done.

After some awkward silence and a shove from Toothless, Hiccup said what he came to say.

"I'm... Sorry for... Well for that joke I made about our parents."

"Wait how..." Eugene began looking over the boy's head seeing Rapunzel by the door. "Ah... It's alright Hiccup, I have a family now so it doesn't really matter, it just... Well it just took me by surprise that's all."

"You... You sure?" Hiccup asked trying to find signs of lying but not finding any.

"I'm sure," he said nodding. "So. Berk's never heard of Ol' Flynnagain Ryder ay?" he said holding up the book **_'The Tales of Flynnagain Ryder'_**.

"Well we have Thor, Odin, Loki, Frost Giants, Fraya, Hela," Hiccup began counting off the Gods and Goddess' Viking's have going into some of the legends as well, "But no." he said after being cut off by Toothless after he got to fifteen "We do not have 'Flinn Ryder'."

"Well technically you do..." Rapunzel said coming over laughing slightly loving the way Eugene was trying to tell her not to say anything.

"What do you mean," Hiccup asked.

"Why don't you explain... Flynn Ryder,"she said looking to her husband smirking.

"You can really cruel sometimes you know that Blondie?" Eugene said sighing shaking his head.

"I learn from the best," she said laughing a bit.

"Still not getting it over here..." Hiccup said drawing their attention back to him.

"After I left the Orphanage, before I met Rapunzel, I... Wasn't really the same person you see here," Eugene said slowly.

"Meaning..."

"Meaning I was a pick-pocket, a wanted 'Dead or Alive' thief, a criminal, Basically all the bad things you can think people can be," Eugen said taking a deep breath "And I went under the name of Flynn Ryder." he said holding up the book again. "because being a child with nothing, who admired a hero who could do almost absolutely anything at all... I don't know just seemed like the better option."

"You know I never really liked my name much either," Hiccup said grinning shaking his head "What with it being Viking Tradition to name the runt of the little a 'Hiccup' and all."

"So why'd you stick with it?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Because one, it was the name my mum gave me," Hiccup said looking up smiling "Two, we Vikings think that horrible names will scare off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that," he said to himself "And finally me and my friends found out a couple of months ago, what a hiccup lacks in these muscles," he struck a body-builders pose "He gains in this muscle," he said pointing to his head beaming.

"So you going to tell them the story of Hamish's treasure, Hiccup," Astrid's voice came in to the conversation, "Or are you just going to leave them confused?"  
 ** _  
_**"Ok keep your hair on Astrid," Hiccup said waving her off him, "How about we get everyone in here and tell them all at the same time?" he suggested looking to everyone.

After a few minutes everyone was in the library, all waiting on silence to come so Hiccup could start.

"It all started when our village artist Bucket, was asked to do a portrait of me and my father..."


	21. Chapter 20 Memories, Burgess and Storms

**AN: Again two chapters smushed together**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Merida was reintroduced to the villains who were now her teammates.

But to her, it might of well of been days, weeks, months, or even years. She couldn't tell the time down here, what with there being no clocks, no sun, and her not being aloud to head up top alone in case she tried to make a run for it.

Her new outfit, Merida admitted rather shamefully to herself, was one she liked very much.

Instead of the regal ankle length, to-the-wrist, puffy-shoulders, and/or too tight dresses she was used to wearing that dragged her down sometimes, now wearing a two part black dress, dark red slip-on high heels, her hands were now covered by just-passed-the-wrist black fingerless gloves, her hair tied up in one large pony tail held together in a spiked scrunchy, a spiky choker around her neck.

Half of her liked that piece of jewelry, while the other half despised it as she imagined it to be a collar and she was a pet.

She was sitting where she and Hiccup found her brothers, her fingers playing with her bow, as she kept telling herself 'She did this for her friends', when she heard something behind her - the sound of frost extending up the wall.

"What do you want Frosti?" she asked her anger coming back towards the boy with white hair as she kept looking out into the cave.

"Can't one friend see another?" Jokul asked coming out of the shadows grinning, slightly less than usual seeing he was still confused at the Princess' actions from earlier.

"At the moment," Merida said anger in her voice "We are not friends. My friend is Jack Frost, the fun, will stick his neck out for you, caring, loves attention, big brother figure, snowballs and fun-times you." Merida said trying not to shed tears "Not... Not whatever this you, is."

"Why are you here?" Jokul asked getting down next to her.

"Huh?" Merida asked looking to him not hearing the joking tone in the boy's voice and seeing confusion on his face.

"If you hate us, and want to be out of here so much," Jokul said explaining slowly "Why in the world did you take up Pitch's deal and decided to come over to join us?"

"Because..." Merida said after a bit "If I didn't do anything, no one else would of, meaning everyone would of been killed. And besides," she explained grinning slightly hugging her bow a bit "People always do crazy/stupid things, for those they love."

A faint memory began to play inside Jokul's head.

*0*

 _Before him was a young girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a colonial dress and a scared expression.  
Jokul had this feeling that he knew her, but the dark thoughts in his mind were clouding up the answers._

'Jack... I'm scared...' _the girl said looking to her feet where below her the ice was cracking.  
_  
'I know, but it's going to be alright,' _Jokul heard his voice say calmly_ 'Your not gong to fall in. Er... We're going to have some fun instead.'

'No we're not!' _the girl cried tears in her eyes, making Jokul's chest hurt for some reason._

'Would I trick you?' _Jokul's voice replied a laugh at the end of it._

'YES! You ALWAYS play tricks!' _the girl said, the ice cracking even more._  
 _  
_'Ok, well not... not this time, I promise, I promise. You have to believe in me...' _Jokul's voice said to the girl getting a nod in return._ 'You want to play a game? We're going to play Hop-Scotch like we do everyday. Look it's as easy as One...' _Jokul saw his foot moving across the ice cracks appearing where it was placed_ 'Two... Three...' _he said ending up next to what was now his staff. As he reached for it, he looked to the girl._ 'Ok, now it's your turn... One... Two... Three...'

 _With that Jokul pulled the girl across the ice and ended up where she had been standing and within a few seconds was under the ice himself._

'JACK!'

*0*

Coming back to sitting next to Merida, Jokul quickly got up. "I need to go," he said and zoomed off back down the tunnel.

Merida smirked having seen the look on the Frost Boy's face through-out the whole thing.

"Phase one, delivered," she told herself leaning back and looking to the ceiling, pretending she could see the moon and stars her friends and family could see from wherever they were.

(*)(*)(*)

Further back in the tunnels, in the cave he was given by Pitch, Jokul was going over what... whatever he might of seen, might of been, and why it came up when he was asking Merida why she did what she did.

"I... I saved that girl, but who was she?" he asked under his breath pulling out his memory box looking at his old face, it looking almost exactly alike to the girls. "Was... Was she my sister? No!" he said quickly "I never had a sister, I never had anyone, I was alone for my whole life."

 _'She was our sister before we became who we are now you muttenhead,'_ Frost's voice rang out inside Jokul's head. _'In Tooth's words_ 'We were all someone before we were chosen' _.'_

"And why didn't you tell me this pea-brain?" Jokul asked hissing the insult to Frost who was meant to be asleep.

 _'You know, when you call me that, you're also calling yourself it too... Pea-brain,'_ Frost said a smirk being heard on his voice. _'But to answer the question...'_ he continued feeling Jokul grip their staff tighter _'I didn't tell you anything, because I didn't ever think you'll be able to take over ever again.'_

"Well I am now," Jokul said confidently "And I'm going to stay in charge until the end of time. You may have got back dominance over our body once in our life span... But it wont happen again."

No reply.

With that Jokul put the box back into his hoodie pocket and left the cave and lair in search of something... Fun to do.

* * *

 **(AN Sorry I just HAD to do this. I just had to place Jamie and his friends in here somewhere.  
IF ANYONE THINKS THIS IS WRONG/IT SHOULD CHANGE PAH...LEASE SAY SO...)  
**

* * *

Burgess was a small town, and most of the time it was pretty boring, the same thing happening over and over each and everyday.

Unless it was winter, where every believing child's favorite white haired teen came to visit, and bring along with him all the fun the coldest season the year can have.

"Free for all!" a young voice cried out as the owner let loose a snowball at one of his friends on the other team only ducking out of the way of an attack from the others on that side.

"Jamie Bennett! No Fair!" Pippa cried wiping the snow from her face "Why do you always go for me first!"

"I don't 'Always' go for you first..." Jamie said having a conversation with her as he shot at Monty knocking him over.

o0o

Up in the air Jokul Frosti was watching from above the clouds seeing all the fun these kids were having, his confusion doubling. Since when... have kids as young as these ones, liked winter so much?

"Must of happened when Frost was in charge..." he said looking away, his emotions making it even colder and flakes start to fall "He never tells me anything. NO ONE ever tells me anything!"

"HEY JACK!" the voice of the boy in the green jacket cried out "You up there?"

Looking over the side of the cloud again Jokul saw the friends had paused in their game and were all looking up at the cloud he was on, all of them wearing smiles.

"They can see me?" he whispered grinning, this warm feeling coming to something inside his chest.

 _'Yeah they can see you,'_ Frost answered in a 'roll-your-eyes' voice _'Because they can see me. And hear me. And you want to know how that came to be? Hmm? It was because of Pitch. They're the kids who helped the Guardians stop him. Oh and if you do anything to them I won't stop talking for a month.'_

Nodding to say he understood Jokul got out Gothel's 'Eye-Drops' and pasted on a happy expression, flying down to the kids.

"Hey kids," he said not going to try and use names since he wont know them.

"Hey Jack!" they all called smiling then began asking questions like 'Where has he been?', 'What did he get for Christmas?', 'Is he here to play with them?'

"Wow, wow kids lets... lets calm down for a bit first alright?" Jokul said stepping back slightly as they stepped forward, not really wanting to hear Frost's voice in the back of his head talking nonstop for a whole month.

"JACKIE!" a shrill cry rang out and suddenly something very small and very fast and very giggly came running up to him and wrapped itself around Jokul's legs nearly making him fall over if it wasn't for his staff.

"Er... Hey Squirtette," Jokul said grinning nervously and looking down to the little blonde haired girl. "You... mind getting off me?"

"What the magic word..." the girl said beaming always being taught that you had to say this word before anyone did anything for someone else.

"Um... Alacablowy?" Jokul asked confused, that doubling when everyone began to laugh.

"Nope," the tall girl said shaking her head "Try again."

"Um... Abracadabra?" Jokul asked getting more laughs and feeling the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He never, in all the years he was in control last time, heard children laughing before, and to think, they were laughing now because of something he said.

"Not that either," one of the twins said trying to stifle his snorts into his gloves.

"I'dlikeuss... Ifyou'dletgoofmeuss?" Jokul said thinking hard looking down to the girl on his legs.

"Say the right word and I will, Jack," she said beaming up at him her face looking like the sun while the overs were now all on the floor.

 _ **'Little help here Frost...'**_ Jokul thought putting on a thinking face so not to get the kids suspecting.

 _'She means 'Please'...'_ Frost said straight away.

"Please...?" Jokul repeated confused.

"Okay!" the little girl said unlatching herself and then running to the boy in the green jacket giggling.

"That... That worked?" Jokul asked blinking.

"Of course," The boy said giving the girl - obviously his sister - a piggy back ride, then looked at Jokul confused. "You haven't been taught things like 'Please' and 'Thank you'?" he asked getting everyone to stop laughing and looked confused as they looked to the winter spirit.

"Of... Course I have," Jokul said waving it off "I was just messing with you kid. You know me..."

"No they don't... Frosti," an Australian accent spread out in the air, a wooden boomerang soon to come after that being deflected only just in time by Jokul's staff.

o0o

"Ah... if it isn't wee little Peter Cottentail..." Jokul said, the nice warm want-this-feeling-to-be-here feeling gone. "Shouldn't you be at the Pole with the others and getting ready for Easter?"

"I'm doing my job as a Guardian Frosti..." Bunny said catching his chosen weapon again as he came out of the shadows from the direction the little girl came from.

"Bunny?" Sophie's voice called out sounding like she was on the verge of tears "Why you attack Jack?" she asked, her thumb in her mouth.

"Yeah," Jamie said agreeing glaring at the rabbit "And what do you mean we don't know him? And why do you keep calling him Frosty? Frosty's the snowman."

"Because this teenaged spirit in front of you kids now," Bunny said pointing to Jack "Is not the one you gained belief over on that Easter night."

"What?" the kids asked, blinking, confused, some even stepping back.

"Leave it rabbit..." Jokul said glaring at the Pooka fist tight on his staff. "They don't need to be in this."

"Oh and since when do you care about the safety of children?" Bunny asked crossing his arms and staring the boy down.

"Forget it..." Jokul said looking away then taking a few steps back and kicking off into the sky and heading to... who-knows-where.

o0o

Back on the ground, Bunny was looking over the kids to see if they were alright.

"Bunny, Bunny," Jamie said shaking over the rabbit's paws "We're all alright ok? The only thing bothering us is why all... That... just happened."

"Yeah what's going on?" Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Claude, and Caleb asked, Sophie was next to Jamie looking the most confused as to why her favorite Guardian would act like that to Jack.

"It's too long, and too difficult to explain it all in one go Jamie," Bunny said sighing and looking away a bit "But the main point is... At the moment, Jack's... Jack's not himself. And when he's not himself, he can be a dangerous to those around him. So... If you can, all of you, stay away from him. I need to be getting back to the pole."

With that he got up and walked off a bit to make a tunnel.

"'Member what I said kids," he said jumping through it and closing it up, leaving seven even more confused kids standing in the snow.

(*)(*)(*)

At the Pole things have really gone down hill ever since both Jack and Merida were taken by the other side.

All fun things, just didn't seem that fun anymore. And no one really seemed up to doing anything that would push their limits anymore either.

Trying to get away from it all, Hiccup and Toothless went out flying to see if they could think up some plans to get them back.

"AGHH!" Hiccup cried in frustration after a bit, lying backwards across his flying Night Fury, getting a coo of worry from said beast.

"Don't worry bud," he said stroking the black scales "I'm fine. I promise."

Thinking it best to just go with it, Toothless rolled his eyes and began to observe the ground below spotting something to the left making his ears flicker and teeth come out in a growl.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked getting back up and looked in the direction his friend was looking in to see a massive snowstorm that both boys were sure was not there seconds before. "Jack..." Hiccup said looking to his friend a silent question being asked before getting a nod, and they zoomed of after it.

o0o

Ever since that lousy, rabbit had chased him off from the kids, Jokul Frosti had been in the Arctic Circle having one of his tantrums, consisting of snowstorms, harsh winds, sleet, hail, basically all things cold.

The things he was most proud of were his life sized Bunny ice sculptures that had ice themed weaponry in them all over the place meaning you couldn't tell what it was meant to be.

"Dam the Rabbit!" he said after calming down a tad but still letting the storm rage on "I finally make some friends that can see me... that can talk to me... And what does he do?" he asked no one in mind "Oh that's right... HE TELLS ME TO *$ "& OFF!" he screamed slamming the crook of his staff into the ground as if it was a big sledge hammer, cracking the ice that still held thanks to how cold it was.

o0o

Hiccup and Toothless had decided it would be better to try and get to Jack on foot, what with Toothless, having a wingspan of 48 feet meaning that if they tried to come in from the sky they'd be killed.

"Almost there buddy," Hiccup said more to himself "Almost there...

(*)(*)(*)

Back at the Pole Bunny was relaying what had happened when he went to go play with Sophie Bennett that day.

"You Muttenhead!" Mother Nature screamed, standing up so fast she knocked her chair over, getting everyone to fall silent and look between her and Bunny confused. "Do you realize what you interrupting might of cost us? That might of been the only chance we could of got of Jack Frost being able to take over himself again! Idiot!"

With that she stormed off out the room, Rapunzel and Eugene and the Triplets following her, after giving their looks to the rabbit.

"She has a point you know Bunny," Stoick said agreeing with the embodiment of nature. "By the way you were talking about it Jokul's frozen hard cored heart was almost completely melted thanks to them kids, and then you came along an stopped it from happening completely."

Before anymore could be said (or rather screamed) Astrid and the teens came running in, all of them looking worried "Um Chief we may... have a slight problem with Hiccup and Toothless..."

That got the room to quiet down as they all turned to the young shield-maiden.

"Well is he alright Astrid?" Stoick asked worried getting up and going over to her.

"He... Might be..." she said nodding not really wanting to be the one to say this, but she was the only one who out of all of them was most likely to do so.

"Astrid..." Stoick said stretching her name and glaring at her. "Is my son alright or not?"

"We don't know Chief," Fishlegs said quickly wanting this to be over "He's not here. He's not anywhere at the Pole. He said he wanted to go flying for a bit, but then a storm started outside and he hasn't got back yet."

Gasping, Stoick looked to North a questioning look in his eye.

"There was now knowledge of there being a storm," Tooth said confused looking around.

"Jack," Sarah said quietly but everyone heard "My guess is that it's him making the storm out of being upset for what happened in Burgess."

At that everyone looked to Bunny again.

"Oh... Hiccup..." Stoick said rubbing the bridge of his nose before running out of the room to try and find his son.

"Hiccup would be dumb enough to go after him would he?" Bunny asked looking to the teens "Especially during a storm that he's making. Right?"

"Bunny meet Hiccup," Astrid said getting her confidence back now the message had been delivered "Of course he's going to be dumb enough to go after Jack. Now are you going to help fix the mess you caused or are you just going to sit there?" she asked following Stoick out the room.


	22. Ch 21 The Eye of the Storm

**AN: Ok somehow... I managed to miss putting this chapter up and although the story seemed to be alright without it (considering no on mentioned anything...) I'm putting it in**

 **Hope you like it - it doesn't change the story at all, just puts more word into it**

* * *

Hiccup was going further and further into the storm. But it seemed the closer he got to the eye, the less the winds and snow wanted him to be there, and it was getting really hard to stay up on his own two feet now.

Sometimes being a talking fishbone had it's disadvantages.

Toothless was trying his best to stay next to Hiccup and not lat him be blown over or away, but he knew the safest place for them at the moment, was the last place Hiccup wanted to be - Away from here.

"JACK!" Hiccup cried again having not made much movement for the last ten minutes. "JACK PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

o0o

In the eye of the storm Jokul Frosti was about to release all his anger in one of his spiral attacks when he heard someone calling to him by he weaker-self's name.

Calming down a bit, he looked over his shoulder and saw a couple of shadows trying to get closer to him. Guessing he had better let them in to see what they wanted, Jokul told the wind to stop blowing so hard and let them pass.

o0o

Feeling the winds lighting up Hiccup looked up to see what was going on, and saw that a path was being made to the eye of the storm, the winds now a bit lighter, now pushing into their backs telling them to move forward.

Taking the chance, Hiccup hopped back up on top of Toothless and the dragon rushed forwards following the wind's direction until they got to the center where they saw Jokul Frosti looking as mad as ever, his staff now an iced scythe, his hair nearly fully black, and a faint dark midnight blue aura all around him.

(*)(*)(*)

Back at the pole, the big large wooden doors were being opened and everyone, minus the Triplets, Rapunzel and Eugene, filed out along with a couple of Yeti's looking towards the direction of the storm.

"Why does Hiccup always have to to stupid things like this Chief?" Astrid asked not meaning to insult the mans son, just an act of curiosity.

"Because he takes after his mother, and doesn't listen to anything that involve 'Stay' 'Don't do' or 'Not safe'..." Stoick said gripping his axe tightly looking to everyone else.

"Friends, I thank you for the help, but this is my son," he said strongly "I need to go get him, you lot just stay safe inside the workshop."

"Yeah like that's going to happen," Mother Nature said, her arm still in a sling, as she walked passed him towards the storm.

"Whoa..." the teens said shocked that she was like that to Stoick and walking, just walking, straight up to the storm.

"Isn't she scared or something?" Fishlegs asked looking to the Guardians confused, thinking they will have more of an answer.

"Em's... Not really one who gets scared all that much, kid," Bunny said trying to explain, and yet not explain that he knew the answer.

"ARE YOU LOT COMING OR NOT!" Mother Nature's voice called back to them, getting the rescue squad to get moving and follow her to the storm.

(*)(*)(*)

In the eyes of the storm Hiccup was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"So..." he began "How you doing Ja... Jokul..." he corrected himself quickly seeing the muddy white haired boy before him tighten his hold on his weapon.

"Who want's to know," Jokul asked harshly. "In fact..." he said lowering his weapon a bit and began stepping towards the small Viking "Why are you out here in the first place Useless..." he asked getting right up to the boy "Don't you know it's dangerous out here? Especially with an upset Sprint of Winter on the loose?"

"Yes... I did know that actually," Hiccup said leaning back a bit, trying to hold Toothless from attacking the boy. "But I was just coming to see if you know... You were alright, or if you were just making up this h...uge storm for fun." Hiccup said giving his 'Please believe me' smile.

"Oh yeah... Yeah I'm fine," Jokul said backing off a bit the turning to walk back to the mid center again looking around "Yeah you know me, just letting off some steam and having some fun by making freakish large storms that hols dreadful winds," he began counting his fingers "Razor sharp ice flying around, colds so cold just thinking about it will give you frostbite and or hypothermia, and almost if not certainly killing everything insight."

"Well just as long as you're happy," Hiccup said trying not to sound too sarcastic, rubbing his arms thinking the eye was getting smaller. "So... How's Merida?" he asked trying to get Jokul to think of good things rather then bad, thinking friends might do that.

"She's fine," Jokul said right away the storm calming a bit, telling Hiccup he was getting somewhere.

 **"HICCUP!"** someone yelled getting both boys, and dragon to look up and into the wall of storms towards the direction the voice came from.

"You-lowlife-back-stabbing-yellow-bellied-red-herring" Jokul Frosti said glaring at Hiccup, the storm enhancing again, the aura glowing around him getting even darker, the temperature dropping even further.

"No! Jack wait you don't understand..." Hiccup tried holding his arms up to his face to keep the sharp sharp ice crystals that were flying around out of his eyes.

"Oh... No I think I understand perfectly!" Jokul said narrowing his eyes to the young Viking atop the black dragon. "You never wanted to see if I was alright did you? No! You were just stalling me from distributing this wondrous storm until the 'Guardians'," he said mocking the name "Came along to stop it so it wouldn't harm any on their precious little brats! WEREN'T YOU!" he screamed Hiccup strangely seeing fire in the Winter Spirits eyes.

"No it's not like that at all," Hiccup said getting really scared that feeling doubling when his right leg began to go numb. Taking a deep breath he looked at it and began to see ice growing up it. Gasping Hiccup looked to Toothless but saw a snowflaked muzzle was wrapped around his mouth meaning he couldn't attack the boy before them.

 **"HICCUP!"**

"Well 'Dragon Conqueror' that's not going to happen," Jokul Frosti said grinning a bit too much "I have always wanted to try this..." he said jumping into the air holding up his staff? scythe? whatever and twirling it around above his head.

 _ **"Trenchant Weather, Sleet and Hail  
Snow and Sleet and Winds that Wail  
I beg a deed from me to you  
Unleash, Unleash around the world  
This storm I brew!"**_

And just like that the storm went wider and wider encasing the whole North Pole and, if it wasn't stopped soon, the whole world!

"Oh that felt good..." Jokul Frosti said grinning coming back down looking at his 'masterpiece'.

"You wont get away with this..." Hiccup said shivering ice now up to his waist.

"Aww... that's so... sweet, you think you'll have a chance of stopping me," Jokul said the aura around him now gone and his hair now totally black, no fun on his face at all, and his eyes darker than ever.

 **"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU!"**

"Well it was ever so nice to see you again Hiccup," Jokul Frosti said bowing mockingly grinning "I would say 'See you again soon'... But lets be honest. I don't think that will happen now will it?" he said and with that and him giving off a laugh that did not fit Jack Frost at all, he took off into the night sky.

o0o

 _The Guardians just a bit earlier..._

Step by step, the search and rescue patrol made it closer to the center of the storm where they were begining to see the outline of a black something, having a feeling that he knew what it was Stoick called out.

 **"HICCUP!"**

When nothing answered but the winds winds began to pick up again everyone tried to tread forward more, more quickly to get to Hiccup and Toothless as fast as they can.

 **"HICCUP!"**

All at once Mother Nature came to a halt and looked into the sky a look of fear on her face. "No... No Jack don't..." she said getting everyone to look at her confused.

"Err... Rabbit?" Astrid said turning to a shivering cursing under his breath Bunny "I thought you said 'Nothing scares her'."

"What?" he asked looking to Mother Nature then to where she was looking seeing a speck in the sky, a midnight blue bubble around it his ears flicking hearing Jack's voice.

 _ **"Trenchant Weather, Sleet and Hail  
Snow and Sleet and Winds that Wail  
I beg a deed from me to you  
Unleash, Unleash around the world  
This storm I brew!" **_

Jack's voice cried out and at the last word the storm got harsher, colder, meaner, and began to go wider.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mother Nature screamed rushing to Bunny a small but her sharp dagger in her working hand ready to attack Bunny but was held back by Sandy and North.

"What wrong?" Fishlegs asked scared to hear the answer "What was that... That spell(?) that Jack was just casting?"

"Something that proved he's got no chance of turning back to good for a long time..." Mother Nature said still trying to get to the rabbit "AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" she screamed and began kicking.

"I'm sure whatever it is Bunny's done he's deserved it dear," Eleanor agreed stepping in front of her to get her eyes off of Bunny "But and trying not to be too rash here... That doesn't answer the young boys question."

Taking a deep breath, and calming down Mother Nature explained.

"That is a spell," she began now standing on her own two feet again "Only done once before by another person who wielded the winter weather, that coats the land, or the caster's place of desire in a white out storm." that got some people to go quiet frightened look on their faces.

"The last time it was done, it was the middle of winter and since it was only set around the Pole it only lasted one night," she continued explaining "But now... With Spring less than one week away, and his request for it to coat the whole world, it's not going to clear up in time, meaning nature will be off balance the whole year. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed to Bunny once again, before spinning on her heal and began running back the way they came.

Ten seconds of silence went by before everyone looked to Bunny unamused at what he did.

"Don't... Don't we have a kid Viking to find?" Bunny asked trying to get the attention off him.

"We will get back to this later, Bunnymund," North said to him getting nods of agreement from Sandy and Tooth who was rubbing her arms.

 **"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU!"** Stoick cried out again as they began to move forward again.

 **"DAD! DAD I'M OVER HERE!"** Hiccup called back telling everyone he heard, getting them to race ahead as fast as they could thanks to the winds to get to him.

When they got there, they gasped at the sight of seeing Hiccup to his chest in ice atop of a muzzled Toothless.

Pulling out a snowglobe, that North always had in his coat pocket, he cried "POLE!" and slammed it in front of them as Astrid and Fishlegs together pulled the muzzle off Toothless.

Letting Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick go first, North telling his Yeti's to go next to lead them to the infirmary, everyone followed after that thanking their gods as much as they could that they didn't need to be out here any more.

* * *

 **AN Hope you... Like that?  
Ahem... I may of just made this need to go on even longer - So I hope you're enjoying it**

 **Oh and to those who can't work out where Jokul's 'spell' came from or what Mother Nature was talking about about that 'One other time'**  
 **It's the spell Stormella casts from the 1998 movie...**

 ** _Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer: the movie_**


	23. Chapter 22 The Plan

"Huh..." Pitch Black said as he was observing the Globe and seeing the lights flickering and going out much quicker than they had ever done for him.

"What is it now Pitch then ay?" Alvin asked looking up from his axe falling silent when he saw the lights. "Do they normally do that?"

"No, that's the point," Pitch said confused eyes on the orb before him "And it seems to be spreading in a circular motion, starting someplace in the Arctic." he explained.

Just then there was a blast of cols wind through the tunnels, making the men turn to see a whole new Jokul Frosti, and both of them surprised.

"Whoa boy, what happened to you?" Alvin asked chuckling a bit.

"That useless rabbit, that's what Alvin," Jokul said answering him then walking up to Pitch a smile o his face. "Finally got to do that spell I always wanted to do. And I loved it." he said his smile growing and his words getting more venomous.

"Glad to hear it boy," Pitch said placing a hand on the kids shoulder in pride. "Like I always say... What goes better together than cold and dark?"

o0o

In the shadows of one of the tunnels leading into the room, Merida was looking on and not liking his new, new Jack at all.

His hair was black, his staff was now a scythe, his eyes a darker black than before, his voice holding no warmth at all... in fact if she didn't know any better if she was just meeting them, she could of mistaking Pitch and him to be father and son.

 _'Well that plan's backfired then...'_ she thought gripping her bow tightly. If she ever saw that darn rabbit again, oh... he was going to get it.

But now was not the time to be thinking about that kangaroo, no, now she needed to work twice, maybe thrice as hard to getting Jack back to being how he used to be.

She sure hoped everyone was ok...

(*)(*)(*)

At the Pole, Hiccup was in one of the beds in the infirmary, his entire lower half covered in thick warm blankets.

Thankfully it turned out, that the ice that was on him was not Forever Frost so all it needed was enough heat and time and hopefully he would be alright.

However there was one small thing...

 _ **"ACHOO...!"**_ Hiccup sneezed blowing his nose and groaning, lying back into his pillows.

"Well maybe this will teach you not be out in snowstorms son," Stoick said smirking, happy that his son only got out of all of that with just a bad cold once the ice was gone.

Hiccup was too tired to argue with this, and couldn't be bothered to try especially since he knew his dad was right.

"I doubt it chief," Astrid said smiling. She had been there helping get Hiccup all bundled up and coming back after going out for a few minuted with a few warm drinks giving one to Hiccup.

"Fanks Asprid," Hiccup said with his blocked up nosed sitting up "And I'm thorry Dad... I just fhoht that if I could get Jack alone _(Sniff)_ then maybe I could fix him. *It was working too, before you came and called out my name...*" he mumbled the last part but both pairs of ears caught it.

"What was that?" Stoick asked confused trying to make sure he understood.

"Well _(Sniff)_ I'm not sure just how good it was working," Hiccup began not looking up at his dad or Astrid "But I fink I was getting somewhere. But then you called my name, and he got all mad. Madder than he got when we were in the cove and he got mad as Snotlout _(Sniff)"_ he clarified to Astrid "Then he did that spell... and came back down, even darker than how he was _(Sniff)_ when he went up to cast it.  
"Hi's hair was jet black, his eyes were blacker then they were already," Hiccup explained not noticing if they were listening or not anymore, or that the others were at the door. "When we got fere he had this... this dark blue glow around him, but when he came back that was gone, he changed his kind, safe, fun, friendly looking staff, into an iced scythe," Hiccup continued his eyes wide still shocked at that "I'm not sure who he is anymore _(Sniff [and tears])_ But he's NOT Jack Frost.  
"What happened to get him so mad in the first place anyway?" he asked looking up seeing everyone having their eyes, loaded with all the weaponry they could think of and firing it at Bunny.

"Well Bunny," North said his arms crossed his voice thick in the Russian accent "Are you going to tell ze boy?"

"I... May have cut in when he was making some friends with Jack's believers, and said some things I didn't mean, ergo scaring them and causing them to back away from the kid," Bunny said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"So it's your fault, the world now has this huge storm affecting it?" Hiccup asked not looking at all impressed at the rabbits actions.

"Yeah..." Bunny said chuckling a bit stopping very quickly.

Before anything else was said or the shunning could commence, a couple of Yeti's came running up to the room and were pointing to where they came getting North to worry and rush out the room, followed by everyone else except Hiccup, Toothless - who was there just to be a friend, and Astrid who promised to watch over him.

(*)(*)(*)

In the Globe room and Workshop everything had gone quiet as all elves and Yeti's had their eyes pointing up to the Globe and it's once again flickering and going out even faster light's.

"What's happening, North?" Sarah asked a bit scared seeing the man swear in his native tongue and bang the control panel to the globe spotting Eleanor, Fergus, and Tooth covering the Triplet's ears.

"What's happening, Your Highness," Tooth said looking to her checking if North was finished before removing her hands off of Harris "Is that Jack's storm is affecting the children and their fears faster than Pitch's Nightmares did, scaring them so much that they don't believe anymore. And sooner or later that means we won't exist anymore either. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BUNNY!" she screamed zooming off to her room.

"Well is there a way to stop the storm?" Fergus asked releasing Hubert and looking up at the Globe almost all of Scotland going out.

"No," Mother Nature's voice said getting everyone to turn to only just see her at the table, her eyes looking into a silver locket in her hands. "Once the caster of the storm like this sets it off, it's got to run it's natural course," she explained venom latched to every word "Even if Jokul wanted to call it off he couldn't, and neither can I. And judging by how fast they're going out," she said looking up at the Globe then the remaining Guardians "Something tells me you wont be here for that."

"What if we can get to the kids who's lights are still on and bring them someplace safe until the storm goes over?" Rapunzel asked speaking her mind.

"I'm not sure we can gather all the children in that time dear," Richard said letting her down kindly "And besides where would we find a safe place, big and safe enough for all those we save?"

"Bunny's Warren of course," Mother Nature said smirking looking at Bunny stopping him as he was about to protest "You're the main course of this you fuzzball, so you will be the main person who fixes it. Understand?" she asked giving him her infamous to the spiritual world 'Stare'.

"Yes Em..." Bunny said sighing, he was never going to make this up to her.

"And it does not need to be all the children Your Majesty," North said calming down and liking the Princess' idea. "As long as one child believes, we will be there to protect them. But a few more will be nice. We can start with Jamie and his friends."

"But that place has already been hit hasn't it?" Fishlegs asked remembering where Burgess was from where the lights were blinking before and looking up amazed to see some light's still on where everywhere else in that round had gone out.

"Them certain lot kids are a might stubborn, son," North said smiling as he went to get his coat and swords.

As the crowd disbursed everyone going to their own designated spot to prepare for what was about to commence, Emily Jane looked into the locket again to see herself when she was young and her dad playing with her, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Sighing she closed it again and stood tall knowing what she'd have to do, even though she felt that no good will come off it.

She was going to go see her father.


	24. Chapter 23 The Warren

_'Untold or notified winds, snow, hail, sleet, temperatures dropping and power shortages,'_ the television news reporter was saying as videos and pictures of the weather were being shown _'Around the world, the weather has gone completely out of balance and all of nature and the people are suffering from it._

 _'We were going to go and enjoy a day out at the adventure park'_ a Spanish girl, English being dubbed over her voice, said. _'It's my best friends birthday you see, and we wanted to do something special. But now we're stuck here and are freezing our toes off..."_

 _'I have never seen anything like this,'_ an English farmer was saying. _'I mean yeah the start of spring can be tough on people like us, but it's normally rain, not snow and forty miles an hour winds...'_

 _'No one can understand or explain what's going on,'_ the news presenter said the view coming back to her said _'But experts are saying to stay inside, stay warm, keep torches close to you at all times, and keep away from the windows in case they blow in. Jodie Robinson, Pennsylvania News.'_

Jamie sighed as he turned off the tv and returned to drawing his latest picture of he and his friends playing with the Guardians.

He thought that there might be something on that could get his mind off the storm that was raging outside, but it was all any channel still active was talking about.

As he was finishing up, putting the last minute touches to the picture, he heard Sophie coming down the stairs. She had been up in her room because she thought it was warmer but seems she got scared of being up there all on her own.

"Hey Soph," Jamie said turning to look at his sister smiling "Come to keep me company have you?"

"Jamie... I scared," she said coming over to her big brother "When's this storm going to go away?"

"I don't know sis," Jamie said sitting up and pulling her into a hug. "But if you don't mind some pretty lame singing, I can sing you the song Dad used to sing me when I was afraid of stuff like this." he suggested getting a smile, a tear stained face and a nod. "Ok but before I start remember this was when I was your age so don't judge the words, ahem...

 _'Stars and moons_

 _And air balloons_

 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_

 _And rock you to sleep again_

 _'Teddy bears of pink_  
 _Ducks and lambs of white_  
 _Don't you cry dear_  
 _I'm here now_  
 _I'll be your nightlight_

 _'Stars and moons  
And air balloons  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon  
I'll wrap you in rainbows  
And rock you to sleep again_

 _'Smiles to cure the frowns'_

Jamie continued pulling a frown making a mountain out of a mole-hill as he did, making his sister laugh at her brother's face.

 _'Twirling and tumbling in laughter_  
 _Someday life will always be_  
 _Happily ever after_

 _'Never more will the storms come_  
 _To destroy your little world_  
 _Nevermore will the waters rise_  
 _Till the mountains no longer_  
 _Touch the skies'_

That got Sophie to flinch a bit when Jamie got to the high note at the end, but she laughed it off.

 _'Stars and moons  
And air balloons  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon  
I'll wrap you in rainbows  
And rock you to sleep again'_

 _'I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again...'_

"Yeah!" Sophie cheered clapping and giggling then looked past Jamie and cried out "BUNNY!" and ran past her frozen with embarrassment brother - letting his sister hear his terrible sing was one thing, but letting one of the Guardians hear it... Oh he might as well die from embarrassment right there.

"Nice song there mate," Bunny's voice said behind him laughter in the voice. "Didn't know Jack's been teaching you how to sing."

"What makes you think he's teaching me how to sing?" Jamie asked cocking his head confused, turning to the Easter Bunny.

"Let's just say if it was a final of a singing contest between you and him," Bunny said shaking his head "I'll definitely vote for you."

"Bunny, Bunny," Sophie said trying to get his attention again "Why you here?"

"Yeah and what with the weather?" Jamie asked coming over "Isn't spring right around the corner or something? Why's Jack letting this happen?"

"Because he's the one who set it off," Bunny said quietly. "Look I'll explain it a bit more later but right now, Jamie," he said getting the boys attention "I need you to put this in ya mam's drink and get her to have it." he said pulling out a small bag from his sack "It's ok it's only some Dreamsand Sandy tweaked for it to last a bit longer than normal. She'll be fine. Go."

Not knowing why, but sensing he wasn't going to get an answer until he did, Jamie took the bag and went of go find their mum, coming back about five minuted later.

"Done," he said giving the bag back to Bunny.

"Ok now how's you two like to see where I live and stay for a bit?" he asked smiling tapping his foot twice on the ground making the floor fall away and the kids drop.

(*)(*)(*)

It was a short trip, or rather slide, to the point of destination, and when they came out both kids had their faces plastered to the ground.

Getting his insides back to where they were meant to be, Jamie looked up and his eye went wide.

He was in a field with grass greener than he had ever seen, all around him there were mini white walking eggs, children from all around the world or at least the northern hemisphere as far as he could tell, dragons - like real actual real live dragons, and the Guardians, minus Jack for some reason - maybe he was out trying to put an end to the storm.

"JAMIE!" he heard his friends cry getting him to turn and see them running up to him.

"Hey guys. So anyone else know why were here?" he asked not seeing Sophie slip off chasing some of the eggs.

"Didn't, whoever came to get you, tell you?" Monty asked confused.

"All Bunny said was that the storm was happening because Jack let it off," Jamie said explaining.

"You remember this afternoon, when Jack came to see us, and he was acting all weird, and the Bunny came up and kept calling him Frosty?" Pippa asked biting her lip not sure how Jamie was going to take it.

"Yeah... I was there you know," Jamie said slowly.

"Well he wasn't calling Frost - Y," Claude said avoiding Jamie's eyes.

"He was calling him Frost - I," Caleb continued placing the situation.

"Frosti?" Jamie asked confused "As in the Norse Legend Jokul Frosti? Why would Bunny be calling Jack that?"

All he got was silence and worried glances from his friends.

"No... No..." Jamie said backing away and then turning on his heal and sprinting off not stopping for the calls of his friends or looking back.

o0o

After a few minutes of running Jamie slowed down and came to a steady pace still walking away from the crowd, until he came to the top of one of the mountains where he decided to rest for a bit to try and get his thoughts in gear.

"How could Jack be Jokul Frosti?" Jamie asked himself quietly. He was one of those people who had to talk it to work it out.

"Ok... they both control the winter elements and the wind," he began picking up a stick and setting up a same/difference chart "They both, the book said, have white hair, neither like hot temperatures," he remembered thinking on how sick Jack got last summer when he was visiting for Jamie's birthday "They both want to be noticed. Ok so that's four similarity, now differences...

First off, Jack is not evil, next Jokul's hair is not quite as white as Jack's," he remembered from that afternoon "Jack's tricks are for fun, whereas Jokul's are not so fun... And that's all I can think of." Jamie said sighing putting the stick down, and counting the scores seeing more similarities than differences.

"JAMIE!" he heard someone call him, but he didn't reply, he just stayed silent and thought how could this of happened, he didn't even take note of when one of the dragons and it's rider landed behind him or when she came up to sit next to him.

"Hey," she said quietly trying to get him to speak seeing he was up set.

Nothing.

"My name's Astrid," she said kindly "And this is my dragon Stormfly, would you like to meet her?" she asked hearing that this Jamie Bennett loved all things to do with stuff like this.

Shake of the head.

Astrid went quiet, trying to think up something to try. Hiccup was the better one of the group to try this. He knew how people like this kid felt so he knew how to deal with it. But her... She had no clue what so ever.

Looking at the dirt drawn chart the boy had drawn Astrid sighed figuring out what he was upset about.

"We'll get him back Jamie," she said kindly smiling.

"How'd you know?" Jamie spoke up tears in his eyes "How'd you know that we could even get him back?"

"Because apparently this has all happened before," Astrid said in a monotone petting Stormfly as she spoke "And there wouldn't be an ancient prophecy concerning him and my friends if we couldn't would there?"

"Ancient prophecy?" Jamie asked looking up.

"Well I'm not sure if it's ancient, but it was giving to North by the Man in the Moon," Astrid said happy the boy was cheering up.

"You know North?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Yeah, me and my friends and our Chief and their parents have been living with him that past few days." Astrid explained.

"Chief?" Jamie asked confused "Wait are you Viking? That's so... Cool!" Jamie said jumping to his feet and rushing to Stormfly scaring her and setting her in defense mode, by preparing her spiked tail.

Seeing this Astrid pushed the boy out of the way and to shelter behind one of the rocks.

"Whoa..." Jamie said looking over the rock after the dragon stopped attacking and Astrid went to calm her down.

"Rule one when trying to befriend a dragon Jamie Bennett," she said looking to him a calm Nadder now chirping behind her. "Don't let them think you're a threat. Us Vikings had a long while before we finally got it through our heads." she said sighing scratching Stormfly under the chin.

Seeing her loose her cheer, Jamie said "Do... you want to talk about it?" he asked grinning this time coming up to Stormfly again, this time a bit slower.

"Berk is an Island in the Northern Archipelago, that according to Hiccup is..." Astrid began before she was interrupted by Jamie trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hiccup?" he asked after a bit.

"Hey I didn't choose his name," Astrid said happy Jamie was laughing even though it was because of her friends name. "Anyway... According to Hiccup is a place twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing To Death..." she began as she told the story of how they got to training their dragons.

(*)(*)(*)

While that was happening back down at the bottom of the mountain where everyone else was, Jamie's friends were being introduced to Astrid's, and being told everything.

"So anyone got any ideas on how to get Jack back?" Pippa asked, the one in charge while Jamie was away.

"We have to get him to remember who he is, we were told," Rapunzel said fiddling with her frying pan "But now he's more dark than he was before... I personally don't think that's going to work."

"Won't getting him to see some of his friends to knock some sense into him work?" Cupcake asked confused.

"As far as we know," Fishlegs answered "We, the Guardians, Mother Nature, you, the Triplets, and Merida are his only friends. And he's kind of mad at all of us, and North and the Triplet's parents don't want to try and send you into this."

"Hey that's a point," Eugene said looking around counting grown-up heads "Anyone know where Mother Nature is?"

"She said she went to go see someone," Ruff (or was it Tuff the kids thought) said plainly everyone leaving it at that.


	25. Chapter 24 Mother Nature

One dark cold tunnel after the next, deeper and deeper Emily-Jane **(Mother Nature)** went a determined look on her face.

"Who are you?" some one asked in their ruff voice, getting her to turn around.

"I... Am Mother Nature," she said curtsying slightly to the Outcast Viking. "So now with that done, good day kind sir." she said turning around again only to get the man to catch her by the shoulder.

"Not so fast..." he said spinning her around, his hand still on her shoulder.

"I will give you precisely ten seconds to remove your hand from my shoulder, before I snap it off at the wrist." she said glaring at the man, winds starting to pick up through the tunnel.

"Oh yeah? And just how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked grinning.

"Five seconds," she said not answering.

"Let them come, I want to see how a pretty thing like you can snap my hand off."

"Ok," she said grabbing the man's hand and twisting it as far as it can go making him scream his mouth then being covered by thick vines blocking out the cries as she twisted it further and further until _'SNAP!'_

"There," Emily-Jane said grinning to a now whimpering Outcast Viking giving him his hand back. "Told you I could do it. Now get out of my sight before I decide to do something to you."

Nodding quickly, the Viking got up, grabbing his hand and ran off back down the tunnel he came from.

"Oh... that felt good," she said smiling "Now I know why Daddy does this kind of stuff so often. But enough about that," she said cutting the dark thoughts off. "Because of that Blockhead, now my visit wont be a surprise... Oh well." she said shrugging and continued towards the Globe Room.

"I didn't know you could do that," someone said getting Emily's attention to the left, making her turn to see Merida in her new outfit.

"Merida!" she said running up to her and hugging the Scottish Princess "Oh thank Manny you're alright," she said pulling away motherly instincts taking over. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Has Pitch or anyone else done anything to you?"

"Hey hey I'm fine," Merida said cutting her off "I can fight too you know. Not as good as you" she said nodding to the blood on the ground "But I can throw a pretty good punch."

"Do you know where Pitch is, Merida?" Emily-Jane asked quietly not looking the redhead in the eye.

"By that big dumb Globe of his praising Jack on that dumb storm he says he made," Merida said straight away "Why?" she asked looking into Emily's eyes only just noticing they look almost exactly the same as Pitch's.

"I thought he'd like to see his daughter before he's too busy ruling the world to have time for me," Emily-Jane said giving a nervous grin seeing Merida was making connections.

"So he... And you..." Merida said as they set off "Huh, did not think that would be the case..." she said a smile on her face.

"So... You're ok... with it?" Emily-Jane asked stopping "And not... amazed about it?"

"This is the girl who turned her mam and lill brothers into bears," Merida said smiling "It will take more than a bit of news like that to amaze me." she said shouldering her bow and leading the way to the Globe Room.

(*)(*)(*)

"Oi Pitch..." Alvin's voice rang around the Globe Room as he came in.

"What now Alvin?" Pitch asked sighing, turning to see a really ticked off Alvin the Treacherous.

"One of me Vikings just came back early from patrolling the tunnels with 'is hand snapped off his wrist. Says some girl called Mother Nature did it." Alvin explained.

"Did she give him a time limit to let him get his hand off her?" Pitch asked standing tall.

"Yes, yes I did," a young women's voice said getting the men to turn to see Mother Nature and Merida coming into the room. "But sadly," she said acting all dramatic "He just wouldn't listen to me Daddy..." she said grinning and looking to Alvin.

"There you see," Pitch said getting the Chief's attention again "It was his own fault it happened. Now if you don't mind..." he said turning to the girls.

Now normally, Merida would of just let Alvin attack Pitch, since he was the leader of the badguys and all... But Emily-Jane's plan needed a live talk-able to Pitch, so when Alvin whipped out his sword and was getting ready to swing it, Merida, using her lightning reflexes, strung up her bow and fired it making it go over Pitch's shoulder and into the wrist of the hand that was holding the sword making Alvin drop it and scream.

"Try that again," Pitch said spinning around "And next time I will be the one shooting the arrow. And let me tell you, it won't go into your wrist."

Scowling, Alvin got up and rushed out of the room.

"I must, thank you, Merida," Pitch said turning back to the girls "If it had not been for you superior archery skills that man would of just killed me. But enough about him," he said turning to his daughter smirking "Why, my dear, are you here, when you are famous for being a neutral party?"

"Because I want my boyfriend back, Daddy," Emily-Jane said standing tall "And for that he needs all that darkness controlling him out of him."

"And what makes you think I want to go back to the side who ignored me for all my spiritual life!" Jokul's cry rang around the room as it got colder as the teenager made himself known, shocking Emily Jane at how much he changed.  
"What makes you think I will give all this power, all this control, all this freedom, all this belief up, just for Jack Frost to turn those dials back to zero huh?"

"Because those kids out there," Merida said glaring at Jokul hand tightening on her bow "They're not believing in you. They're fearing you."

At that Jokul blinked and stepped back a bit nodding at the Princess to continue.

"With this storm you set off, Jack," she said not caring about the glare she got from calling him the wrong name "You're giving the kids a world where everything, everything, is pitch black and freezing cold. They're only believing in you because they fear you. And I know deep down, deep deep deep down, way down that is not what you want," she said hoping this speech she had been working on would work.

"You want to bring the children of the world and show them the FUN winter can have, you want to keep them safe, you want to be believed in for all the good reasons.  
I know the people on our side, mainly the Guardians since we're new here, left you out for so long but I'm sure they're trying their best to make it up to you.  
But the only one who can end this JACK FROST is you. Fight his jerk, shut him back to where he was... Please..." she finished eyes wide tears brimming them hands together in a begging position looking to Jokul Frosti.

A slow clapping was ringing around the room courtesy of Jokul Frosti who was also wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Well done Merida, well done," he said smugly "You put all your mothers lessons together and gave a marvelous speech. Heard every word and understood it all. Too bad it was all for nothing." he said loosing the cheerful act and glaring at the girl.  
"I'll have you know Princess, I am not Jack Frost. I don't give anything to how those useless brats think about me, or how they believe in me. As long as I am seen, and have power, and control over this body... I don't care what's achieved.  
Those imbecile hustlers **(Guardians)** , and twerps up there only started paying attention to me because Pitch here came back out of the dark." Jokul said pointing to Pitch who was staying silent a smile on his face.  
"For years... I was nothing but an expression, a joke, the one to blame when things involving the winter elements happened.  
Well now. Everyone is going to know my name. And everyone is going to believe in me!"

"But will they love you?" Emily-Jane asked coldly looking to the boy she hardly recognized used to be her boyfriend. "Because I wont... Have fun with your new son, Pitch..." she said coldly snapping her fingers and vanishing.

With nothing else to say, Merida also left running out of the room to the cliff her brothers were at, tears running down her face.

* * *

 **AN : Sorry for the speeches being all bunched up like this... but hopefully you can read it.**

 **Hope you're enjoying it, and thanks for sticking with it**


	26. Chapter 25 Impossible vs Improbable

In the Warren, all the kids were starting to get a little sleepy, so it was declared bed-time.

They were giving ten minutes to get ready and settle down, before Sandy would put them all to sleep.

"Feeling better Jamie?" Monty asked worryingly as he pushed up his glasses and yawned.

"Not really," Jamie said sighing looking up at the starry sky above them.

"We'll get him back, Jamie," Pippa said quietly "As Astrid said, he wouldn't of been in that prophecy if he wouldn't be Jack Frost for it to work, would he?"

"I guess you're right Pippa," Jamie said smiling as he looked at her.

"So what was it like meeting a dragon?" Claude asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was so cool..." Jamie said shifting to his stomach to look at everyone in the circle they made  
"Astrid's dragon is called a Deadly Nadder, very proud of the way they look but also very dangerous, the tail is loaded with sharp, poisonous spines that it can fire at will at anything and always hit it's mark.  
She can track out anything if she gets the scent with in 24 hours.  
According to Astrid Stormfly's the second fastest in the group and she's working on improving that.

'All all to think she only has her because of Hiccup going against the rules and not killing Toothless."

o0o

At the sound of his name a certain Night Fury looked up and saw a group of kids that were obviously not going to go to sleep anytime soon, and looked rather fun to play with.  
 _'Better than this lot anyway'_ he thought looking at the Riders either arguing, snoring their heads off, or moving their lips so fast, not even a Terrible Terror would be able to catch them.

Getting up and stretching a bit, he began to venture out to the kids to see what they were talking about and why it involved him.

o0o

"Why did they think that killing was the only way for that dumb war to end?" Pippa asked confused shaking her head.

"Because it was what they had done for seven generations apparently," Jamie explained remembering what Astrid had said.

 _'Roar...!'_ a cry said getting the kids to look up and see Toothless looking confused, his head cocked slightly.

"Hey Toothless," Jamie said getting out of his sleeping bag and slowly walking up to the Night Fury hand held out like he was taught.

"You know that's a strange name for a dragon," Caleb said getting nods from everyone who got out as well but stayed where they were.

"Yeah, why would Hiccup call him that?" Cupcake asked confused.

"Because he has retractable teefh" a voice said getting the kids to look up and see a teenaged boy, with brown hair, green eyes, a missing lower left leg, in a green shirt and brown jacket come over to them.

"Show them, bud," he said grinning this getting the dragon to grin as well showing it's tooth free gums, looking all sweet and innocent, then suddenly there were two rows of razor sharp teeth the charm and sweetness disappearing just like that, making the kids jump and some (Monty) to even scream.

"It's ok," Hiccup said calming them down scratching Toothless under the chin this getting the teeth to go away and the dragon to go limp a smile on his face. "He only attack's, as all dragons, if they feel threatened or trying to defend something. Achoo...!" he finished sneezing into his arm to not get the children.

"Is there any possible chance of getting our Jack back Hiccup?" Jamie asked rubbing Toothless' nose.

"Jamie, I'm going to tell you and your friends something my grandfather kept telling me when I said 'This is impossible'... " Hiccup said getting over his sneezing " _'Nothing's Impossible, just Improbable.'_ Meaning..." he said seeing their confused looks "Anything is possible, just that somethings are more tricky to get done."

"Like you and the dragons?" Monty asked smiling happy that he understood it.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed nodding "Until I decided to drop my weapon and look at things from a different angle, no one thought it was possible to train dragons."

"But Jack Frost isn't a dragon," Jamie said looking down sighing.

 _'He sure acted like one when I was talking to him inside the eye of the storm he had made...'_ Hiccup thought seeing their sad faces.

"Hey, how about tomorrow, if we're still here, and I'm not too busy," Hiccup began thinking of something to cheer them up "I give each of you a ride on Toofless. What you say bud?" he asked looking to the dragon who had come back around a couple of minuets ago, getting a nod and a smile, as he bounced around like a cat.

After getting nods and quiet cheers so not to disturb the kids already asleep, the Burgess Kids, Sophie was sleeping with the Triplets, got back into their sleeping bags smiling as they watched Sandy's work being done.

"Remember," Hiccup said as a last lesson before their brains shut down, " _Nothing's Impossible, just Improbable..._ "

(*)(*)(*)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S IMPOSSIBLE?" Hiccup cried coughing a bit after that.

After the kids had been put to sleep, he and Toothless began to head back to their sleeping place, only to be told by Astrid that a meeting was taking place inside one of the dens of this place, where Mother Nature told everyone where she was and that nothing would be able to get Jack Frost back. That it was impossible.

"I mean that thanks to this dumb rabbit, Hiccup," she said a poker face on, although everyone knew she was mad at Bunny "As far as I can see... Jack is not coming back, for a long time..."

"But you said..." someone said but didn't get very far.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" she screamed wind starting to blow through the tunnels "BUT HE OBVIOUSLY HASN'T LOOKED AT THE DUMB THING HAS HE?! And even if he does now, I doubt it will have as high a chance of getting him back as I originally thought."

With that and a snap of her fingers she was gone and everyone was at a loss on what to do.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Tooth asked after a bit speaking of the Burgess Children. "What are we going to tell Jamie?"

"Nothing..." Rapunzel said quietly. "They're already upset enough as it is, if we tell them the truth - which may not be the truth because there may still be a chance, then they'll only be even more upset," she explained getting nods of understanding and quiet agreements.

After a couple of minutes of everyone trying to think up plans to get Jack back now... all of them being scrunched up and thrown away... Everyone decided it was time for bed and that they will think about it in the morning.

o0o

Up on one of the high mountains the Warren has, Mother Nature was looking up at the moon, hugging her knees. "Please bring Jack back to us Manny..." she said quietly, before tears began to overflow her eyes and she began to cry.

* * *

 **AN: Do not panic... Do not panic... Jack Frost is (spoiler alert) perfectly fine - I plan my stories before hand (which is why the updates are so perfect) and he will be coming back to himself in the...**


	27. Chapter 26 You think

Down in Pitch's Lair, Jokul Frosti was in the room they placed the Things looking at Jack Frost's Center Doll, and going over what both girls had said to him just now in the Globe Room.

"No... I'm not bringing fear to the people of the world..." he said quietly shaking his head, still holding onto his doll "No I'm just doing what Frost would, bringing fun."

"You think... making it so cold, people have to wear ten pairs of socks to stop their toes from feeling it..." a voice behind him said getting him to turn to see Merida"Icing over roads making cars - cars with people inside, go sliding down hills meaning they crash...  
Making it snow so hard on the power lines it dislodges the wires meaning it knocks out the power, that's the lights, the warmth, the feeling they their safe...  
Making the snowflakes so sharp and the winds so strong they blow them into your face stinging it and meaning you can't open your eyes...  
Making the winds to blow so hard they keep blowing in doors and rip roofs off of buildings..." she listed quietly not looking in his eyes, but looking in them now so he can see the tears in them "You call all of THAT Fun?" she asked glaring at him.

"Well then what would you call fun Princess?" Jokul asked a bit ticked off that she was telling him how to do his job.

"I would do it the way Jack Frost does it," she said looking away going over to her Thing sighing as she stroked it. "I would make the snow be kind, and gentle," she began "So that kids instead of hiding from the snow because they were afraid, can go and play in it. I would bring fun, by playing with them, interacting with them, not getting mad when things don't go my way." she said having heard from Emily-Jane earlier what he did to Hiccup thinking it's a good thing Hiccup was alright or else Jokul Frosti would be Dunbroch's newest trophy.

Merida was silent for a bit, letting Jokul to think this over, and by the faces he was making, it looked like she had reawakened Jack's side of him... ' _Let's just hope it was enough._ ' she thought crossing her fingers.

o0o

JF(inner thoughts)JF

 _'She's right you know.'_ Jack's voice called out through the boys head.

 **'About what Frost?'** Jokul replied anger in his voice trying to shut him out again.

 _'About how none of the stuff you're doing is fun...'_

 **'Well then why don't you come and show me what is?'** Jokul asked rhetorically **'Oh that's right because I'm in charge.'**

 _'You're right, you are in charge.'_ Jack said agreeing _'But at least while I'm in charge, people like us. And kids believe in us for the right reasons.'_

 **'People like me...'**

 _'Who?'_

 **'Pitch, Mordu, Alvin, Gothel...'**

 _'They're your partners, allies... Partners and Allies are not friends. They're just people working together to get what they want.'_

 **'Well then you name some people who like you...'**

 _'The Guardians, the kids, Emily Jane, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, the Triplets, the Vikings... Oh and lets not forget the whole of Never Land...'  
_  
JF(inner thoughts)JF

o0o  
 _  
_Merida was watching very closely at the inner argument trying to work out who was winning.

"Jokul Frosti..." she said getting the boy's attention "When you're in charge I see and admit you have more power than when Jack's in charge... But that power is going to your head, and makes you do dumb things."

"Like what?" Jokul asked glaring at her.

"Like making a world wide storm, nearly killing Hiccup, and destroying the balance of nature just as Spring is around the corner." Merida said glaring back.  
"You're being selfish, thinking people should pay attention to you, and only you and that they will only do that if they're freezing cold." she continued gripping her bow tighter. "Selfishness, tears apart friendships, families, kingdoms, countries, it makes the person with the power become tyrants who eventually get overthrown and killed.  
Please JACK I don't want this to happen to you... You don't belong over on this side, and neither do I, but because of Jokul Frosti here is where we are.  
Just... Just something to think about..." Merida said sighing not looking up to the boy before her as she turned and left.

As she was half way out the door, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

Holding her breath... Merida slowly turned around to see a smiling, pure white haired, crystal blue eyed Jack Frost, who quickly threw his arms around her, shocking her but after a bit she hugged him back.

"Thanks Red..." Jack said quietly pulling away, smiling "I... I'm so..."

"Stop right there," Merida said stopping him and getting an odd look "Don't you dare say 'Sorry' to me, or to anyone about what you've done Jack. Know why?" she asked getting a shake of a head and a confused look "Because none of the stuff that's been happening the last few days were done by you. They were done by Jokul Frosti."

Smiling, Jack nodded in understanding and looked to his Thing.

"What... What exactly has been going on?" Jack asked gripping it not sure he wanted to hear.

"You don't know?" Merida asked surprised.

"When one of us has the controls, the other is asleep," Jack explained slowly "Even though they're still there they only get odds and ends about what the other is doing and what's going on around us. And the higher amount of power they have, the less the other knows about."

"Jokul Frosti set out a world-wide storm, that according to Mother Nature," Merida said rubbing her arm not looking to him "Can't be stopped, not even by you. She says that it needs to run it's natural coarse, or something..."

"Any... Anything else?" Jack asked getting over that piece of information seeing Merida was avoiding him.

"Pinned Snotface to a tree while we went to get Hiccup's thing," she said pointing to the small knife "Because he was laughing at who you were afraid of the water."

"I would of done that anyway," Jack said strangely not feeling bad about that one.

"Um... Nearly made Punzie go the same way you did..." she said playing with her bow "While we were getting her thing..." she said pointing to the mirror shard.

"Wha... What?" he asked scared.

"It's ok though..." Merida said stopping him from panicking "Toothless saw something wasn't right and stopped her from stepping onto the ice."

"I'll need to thank that dragon when I see him then," Jack said smiling, dropping it when he saw her next face.

"You... Or rather Jokul..." Merida corrected herself "Kidnapped... my brothers. Which is why I'm here dressed like this.  
When we were all trapped, Pitch wanted one of us to come over so I decided it would be me, to save my brothers and my friends." she explained.

"I... I kidnapped the boys?" Jack asked eyes wide shaking his head trying to deny it, backing up.

"No. Jokul did..." Merida said grabbing his hands to bring him back "You saved them from that reindeer. You protected them from that Yeti who was chasing after them. You are who they see a a big brother Jack... You did not kidnap them," she said throwing her arms around him this time hugging him tight.

"Thanks Mer... So..." Jack asked after a bit "Anything else?" he asked worried.

"You... May... or May not... It could of been just because Jokul was in charge..." Merida said fiddling with the bow - something she did when she was nervous "Of lost Emily-Jane as a girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Jack asked loudly this time saying some not so very nice words in many different languages that Merida swore to herself never to repeat, swinging his staff. "If he wasn't me, I'd kill him..." Jack said after a few minutes quietly sliding down the wall and hugging his knees tightly.

"Um... Jack..." Merida said coming down next to him "If Em's Pitch's daughter... Why..."

"Why do I have her as a Girlfriend?" Jack asked looking to Merida getting a nod. "Because back when we got to be that, I didn't know she was. And when she told me - like after 25 - 30 years of us being together, yeah I was surprised..." Jack said nodding to himself "But as I told her as she began screaming 'Don't leave me' because she took my silence as a bad thing... Just because she's Pitch's daughter, doesn't mean she's Pitch. So I told her that I didn't care about that." Jack explained continuing the story "I told her that, _'I would never, ever leave, or hurt her.'  
_ She was the first one to accept me as a friend after I woke up, she taught me how to use my powers, and though I didn't know him as much as I do now... I knew for a fact that Pitch would never do that.  
That's why she's my girlfriend." he finished, smiling, then sighed. "Too bad she doesn't love me anymore." Jack said looking away.

"Well how do you know?" Merida asked quietly getting a _'Huh?'_ of confusion. "Well until you see her again, how do you know she doesn't love you anymore? Like I said it might of been because Jokul was at the control's."

"We need to get a message to them to say I'm back..." Jack said nodding getting back to the matter at hand, getting up.

"How?" Merida asked following him up and watching him pace for a bit.

Getting an idea, Jack snapped his fingers and a few snowfaries popped up out of thin air and began buzzing around him happy to see him back to normal then quickly flew over to Merida tweeting thanks to her.

"Er... You're welcome," Merida said slowly smiling giggling at the tiny hugs and the feeling of their wings on her face as they showed appreciation.

"Girls..." Jack said quietly but sternly getting them to fall in line and salute. "We need you to go find the other Guardians, or Mother Nature and tell them I'm back to normal."

After one squeaked a question getting the others to nod Jack answered "Because I need to stay here with Merida so none of them get suspicious that something's wrong. Which means the Things need to stay here too." he said thinking getting an idea. Cupping his hands together, Jack made an ice-rose, frost covering the petals "Take this with you to prove I'm back."

Suddenly there was a noise coming from down the corridor and the sound of footsteps were being heard.

"GO!" he whispered harshly before they took the rose and zoomed off.

"Why do you think that rose will convince everyone you're back?" Merida said as they left the room and began to race to one of theirs to carry on the conversation.

"Because only **I** can make them," Jack said strongly "My side of the coin is the beauty, piece and quiet, fun side. Jokul's is... not so quiet, or so beautiful. When ever he tries to make ice roses they crumble up and collapse as soon as it's done." he explained as they enter his room.

"Ok so... What day is it?" he asked turning to Merida "How long until the ' _Eve of Spring'_?"

"Bit diffacult to tell... since there's no sunlight down here..." Merida said slowly "But by the way Emily-Jane was talking about the storm and cursing the rabbit... I'd say pretty close. I'd say at least three days. Why?"

"Because we need to get those things to everyone back home on that day for that dumb piece of paper to be right," Jack said trying to plan how it will work.

"Um... Jack?" Merida asked slowly "You know you said you needed to stay here?" she asked getting a nod. "Won't they notice that you're back to being you? You know... blue eyes instead of black, white hair instead of black, nice instead of mean, good instead of not good..."

"Hopefully I can just use these for my eyes," Jack said pulling out the eye drops hoping they work in reverse testing them showing Merida who smiled and nodded saying they worked. "Being around the people who made this all happen... I think will sort out the mean part... I'm not quite sure about my hair, or got any ideas on how to sort it out."

"Well... maybe," Merida said quietly after a bit "But no. It's too risky, and probably wouldn't work anyway."

"What?" Jack asked feeling he knew what it was.

"The Nightmare Dust..." Merida said quietly looking around "Maybe you can use that to make it look black again. But for it be as black as it was you'll need to use a lot, and it's too risky. Wouldn't it give you nightmares or something?"

"It probably would..." Jack said breathing hard. "But that's a risk worth taking isn't it?"

"No." Merida said firmly. "Just forget it, we'll think of something else."

"We might not have time to do that..." Jack said gripping his staff "We might not even be able to think of anything."

"We won't know unless we try," Merida said strongly as she began thinking.

"We also won't know if the Nightmare Dust will work or not, unless we try it," Jack said quietly.


	28. Chapter 27 Frosted Roses

**REMEMBER - Emily / Emily-Jane = Mother Nature  
Also sorry for this being a bit too long a chapter/story  
And if I used anyone's ideas, or gone back on some of my own that's already been said in here - Sorry  
U-D123 :)  
**

* * *

Back in the Warren, Emily-Jane was being awoken from the dream she was having about her and Jack's first date, by something tugging on her hair and small tweets and the humming of wings.

"Huh..." she said rubbing her eyes focusing on the little snowfairy before her seeing her as one of Jack's. "Hey Grace," she said smiling a bit "What are you doing here?"

Quickly the fairy turned and pointed to her sisters who together were holding the rose.

At the sight of it Emily-Jane gasped eyes tearing up. Gently taking it she looked up and down it to check if it is the real thing beaming from ear to ear when it passed. Then she paused and looked to the fairy's "But then where is he? Where's Jack?" she asked.

Grace answered giving the reply Jack gave them earlier.

Nodding in understanding, Emily got up and ran back down the hill to the den where the Guardians and the teenagers were every so often a different pair going out to keep watch over the kids.

"He's back!" she cried panting as she came in. "Jack's back..."

"What?" everyone asked looking to her a mix of confusement and excitement on their faces.

To answer Emily-Jane just held up the frosted rose and moved to one side to show the snowfairies.

"Hey those are the pests that lead us into that trap down in Pitch's lair... Oh no offense Tooth," Astrid said looking to the Tooth Fairy who had a few mini fairy's next to her, all four of them going 'Humph...' and deciding to ignore the blonde girl for the rest of the evening.

After some really fast sounding like a bell was ringing speech pattern, the snowfairy in the lead made a snowball and fired it at Astrid getting a direct hit, then she and her sisters rushed back out side.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Fishlegs said carefully so not to upset the other Fairy party here.

"Well Astrid upset them," Hiccup said shrugging "What you'd expect?" he asked asking if he can look at the rose sure he had seen it before somewhere.

"So..." Rapunzel said dragging the word along "What did they say? Why did they you know... lead us to a trap?"

"Because they were following their Season's orders," Emily-Jane said looking around getting looks of, once again confusement from the mortals, and not beliveingment from the Guardians.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute..." Bunny said braking the silence. "Since when is Jack a Season?"

"Since he challenged Old Man Winter for it back in 1748*," Emily said crossing her arms and looking at Bunny smugly. "Why? Jealous?"

Hearing the capital letter Sarah cut in.

"Um... Excuse me, dear," she said addressing to Emily "But what exactly is a Season?"

"A Season, is the most powerful spirit, sprite, fairy... you get the idea, of the Elemental side of the immortal world, that's split up into the seasons of the year, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter." Emily-Jane explained. "And all the other Elementals with the same season, look to them as their leaders and follow any order, demand, or request they they give. No matter what it is..." she said looking to Astrid.

"And because Jokul Frosti was in charge at the time, they took the orders from him because he's just a darker Jack?" Eugene asked making sure he understood.

"Yes."

"That's one fing then," Hiccup said giving the rose to Rapunzel who asked to see it next, sniffing a bit "Next fing, how do you know just by that rose that Jack's back?"

"Because only Jack can make them," Emily said strongly "His side of the coin he and Jokul are on, is the beauty, piece and quiet, fun side. Jokul's is... not so quiet, or so beautiful. Whenever he tries to make ice roses they crumble up and collapse as soon as it's done." she explained.

"I've never seen him make them before," Tooth said speaking up. "Or speak of being a Season... Or tell us that he had to and succeeded in taking down Old Man Winter to do so..."

"Must be a trust fing then," Hiccup said getting the room to look at him. "What? If I were alone for 300 years, never having any contact with you guys," he said looking to the Guardians "Then suddenly having you around all the time and liking me... I'd be a bit cautious on what secrets I say around you too."

"So are there things we don't know don't know about you cousin?" Snotlout asked looking to his fish-bone sized cousin.

"Maybe..." Hiccup said looking to his friends, but didn't say any more on that.

"Also..." Emily Jane said bring the attention back to her and the rose finally getting it back and sliding it in her hair. "This was always the rose he made be when we went on special dates. Now if you excuse me," she said giving a quick curtsy "I have some snowfairies to find and cheer up."

With that she left.

After the excitement died down everyone turned to Hiccup the Vikings having wide eyes asking silently what secrets he held on to.

Sighing Hiccup let up...

"One fing is that I'm left handed..." he began.

(*)(*)(*)

After a while of Hiccup giving out all the secrets about himself he wanted to say, such as sleeping upside down with Toothless, and that his birthday was on a leap year he and Rapunzel went to do their watch on the kids.

"So why did you ask to look at the rose Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked playing with her pan wanting him to go first.

"Because I felt that I had seen it somewhere before," Hiccup said leaning back against Toothless looking up to the stars. "Berk is a place where it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three," Hiccup began explaining.

"When I was little, well little-er," he said sniffing, getting a small giggle from Rapunzel "One of the best fings I liked to do, was play in the snow when it came to the island. I'd always be the first one out there building snowdragons. The trouble was, when I was little-er, we weren't as close friends the them as we are now, so someone, mostly Snotlout, always came and ruined, or smashed, or... well you get the idea.

'I was seven," he continued smiling a bit "My snow Gronkle - they were the easiest to make, had just been destroyed and I was about to let the dams burst which would only make Snotlout and the Twins laugh at me even more, so I was trying not to... When a snowball ambush, suddenly attacked them, making them run away.

'I looked around to see if I could find the person who had done that but didn't see anyone. All I saw was my Gronkle was back along with a Nadder, a Zippleback, a Nightmare, and a dragon who back then I had never seen before but now know was a Night Fury, a frosted rose and a sheet of ice with writing on it saying...

 _'Don't give up boy, Your day will come eventually, one day you'll do something so great you will put those other kids in their place. Trust me J.F.'_ "

"And you think that that was Jack?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Now that I know more about him I do..." Hiccup said nodding. "The initials J.F, the way he's King of Snowball Fights - according to Jamie and his friends, the way he looks out for kids, and now that rose just ties it all together... Why did you ask to see it?" he asked looking to her.

"Well... It's not as exciting as your story," she said playing with her pan, Pascal on her shoulder "But I think I was visited by Jack when I was younger too.

'When I was younger - as we've learnt, I was living in a tower, in the middle of the woods. For the first few years, when I was a baby/toddler," Rapunzel said "Gothel stayed in the Tower with me unless she needed to get some food or something. When I came to be seven as well, she started to be be gone for longer eventually only coming back once every week.

One night during early winter so it wasn't quite snowing yet and there were very strong winds, there was a storm. It was the first storm I had to live through by myself," she explained.  
'I ran from my room into the living area - being told by Her that if storms should happen go there so the roof, if it does, doesn't collapse on you, and tried to spend the night there.

'But I was just so scared. Then somehow it began snowing INSIDE the tower." Rapunzel continued stressing on the word 'inside'. "At first I thought the roof had fallen in, but when I looked up there wasn't a hole insight, Just the door was open and that was on the other side of the room.  
After getting up and closing it, I turned around to begin heading back to my safe spot, and I saw an ice rose there too, and there was a note made on a sheet of ice too..." she said beaming "The note said...  
 _  
'Don't be afraid princess. Storms are just natures way of washing away things that went wrong. The rain's the water, the winds are the cycles, the lightning's the eyes to see if everything's done and the thunder's the grumble that something was missed.  
And don't worry, you'll get out of here eventually. Your life will begin, when you decide to take the leap and leave this place. J.F.'_

'Back then I didn't understand the 'Princess' or the second half of the note until after my 18th birthday, but overall it made me feel better," Rapunzel said looking up at the stars too.

"I wonder if he visited Merida when she was younger too..." Hiccup said curious.

"Maybe," Rapunzel said smiling "Wonder what her story would be if he did."

With that they spent the rest of their shift thinking up wilder and wilder ideas on what could of gotten Jack to visit Merida when she was younger.

* * *

 *** See one of my other stories...** _'How Jack Frost Became The Bringer Of Winter'_ **If you want the whole story.**


	29. Chapter 28 Holes, Threats and Things

**AN: This chapter was not meant to go on as far as it did... (I think it's actually two in one) But either way hope you like it...**

* * *

Back in Pitch's Lair, Merida and Jack had just managed to find Pitch's stash of Nightmare Dust.

Taking a few bags of it, they rushed back to Jack's room.

"Now y'all sure about this Jack?" Merida said standing behind him as he was sitting down staff in hand for comfort.

"Sure's a strong word," Jack answered trying not to be scared. "It's more of a hunch... Just don't get any in my eyes, or show you're afraid when you undo the bag. That's all I can say."

"You're a stubborn as a mule you know that boy?" Merida asked still not opening the bag sighing.

"At least I don't go running off into the woods and get stuck down holes while I'm trying to avoid my mother's wrath because I broke a very important vase..." Jack said smirking at her silence and stillness.

"How... How do you know that?" Merida asked backing up a bit.

"Get this done, and if I'm still able to I'll tell you," Jack said.

As fast but as carefully as she could, Merida undid the bag, holding back her fears that this wont work and poured it over the Winter Guardian's head spreading it around.

After she was done she said and Jack froze the Dust in place, then went over to the mirror and looked. There was still some white to be seen, but overall it was a success.

"And hopefully with it frozen, I wont get nightmares or turn back to being dark," Jack said beaming.

"Right, right I've done that now tell me how'd you know that I did that as a kid?" Merida said firmly.

To answer Jack made another frosted rose and asked the princess if it looked familiar.

~o~

 _"Merida Aleece Dunbroch come back here this moment!" Queen Elinore's voice rang through out the halls as said princess ran pass and out the door and towards the forest._

 _She had really done it now... She had never known her mother to be so angry..._

 _Merida thought as she just kept running, snow beginning to come down, not looking back._

 _Suddenly she tripped and after a couple of tumbles, found herself at the bottom of a very deep hole._

 _Looking around, Merida found a tree root coming out of the dirt above her head and began jumping for it, managing to grab hold of it on her tenth attempt, but was too tired from running and the cold to lift herself out._

 _Letting go Merida dropped back down to the ground and culled up into a ball to try and keep warm, tears coming from her eyes..._

 _If her mum was mad at her for a broken vase which she, Merida, was only trying to help clean, she would really be mad at her for something like this._

 _oooo_

 _It was morning, and Merida could hear people calling her name._

 _Blinking the sand from her eyes Merida got up and felt something fall off her._

 _"Huh?" she said looking to see an old worn looking shoulder's cloak. Confused she looked around and saw she was also out of the hole._

 _Sitting back and looking around a bit more trying to find who rescued her, Merida felt her hand touch something cold and hard._

 _Looking, it was a sheet of ice with writing on it, a frosted rose lying next to that._

'You have no need to be afraid of you mum princess. Most of the time mums are their scariest when their scared that their children are in danger.  
I pulled you out of the hole and gave you my clock to keep you warm, keep it if you want, I was going to get a new one anyway.  
J.F.'

 _Is what the note read._

 _Merida had just read though it again when someone called out her name once more._

 _"MERIDA!"_

 _"Mum?" the princess asked looking up "Mum!" she cried after deducing it was her mum's voice. Getting up, Merida put on the cloak, picked up the rose and the note and went running in the direction the voices were coming from._

 _"MUMMY!" "MERIDA!" they both cried as they found each other, Elinore scooping up her daughter and hugging her tightly never wanting to let go._

 _"I'm sorry about the vase mummy," Merida said quietly "I was only helping Maudie clean it."_

 _"I know dear, but that wasn't what I was mad about," Elinore said quietly back getting the red head to listen "That was very heavy vase that could of broken you if it landed on you instead of the floor. Vases can be replaced, daughters can not."_

 _"So you were like that because I was in danger? Like that guy said?" Merida asked smiling a bit._

 _"Merida, Princesses don't say..." Elinore said pausing getting the message into her mind "What guy?"_

 _And all though the way back home Merida showed her mum the note and the rose, and recalled what happened last night, always holding her hand and a smile._

~o~  
 _  
_Back to the present, Merida lifted up her hand and punched Jack right on the arm.

"OW! Jeez what was that for?" Jack said rubbing his arm "I bruise easily you know, do you have any idea how bright bruises show when your skins paler than the moon?"

Then he was cut off by feeling Merida hug him in a tight embrace.

"Taken communication lessons from Astrid then?" Jack asked smirking leaning on his staff as she pulled away. "What were they for then?"

"For making me fall in to the hole in the first place, as in not telling me it's there," Merida said leaning to one side "And then getting me out again and giving me your cloak to keep warm," she said leaning the other way.

"You're welcome," Jack said grinning. "With that settled... Think we should go see what the bad-guys are up to?"

"Probably arguing," Merida said letting Jack take the lead. "Alvin wasn't too happy with Mother Nature twisting the hand off of one of his men when she came here to talk earlier... Or me when I shot an arrow through his wrist to get him to drop the sword he was going to use on Pitch."

"That's because the only one who's allowed to touch her is me," Jack said proudly, proud of Em for managing to do that "And even then I need to be careful..."

With that they followed the tunnels and the loud voices of the enemies back to the Globe Room.

(*)(*)(*)

"Me and my men are out of this you here me Pitch!" Alvin cried, his tribe behind him, and wrist in bandaged, arrow removed.

"Why? Just because you got hurt by doing dumb things?" Gothel asked replying for Pitch, who couldn't care less.

"Yeah, I thought it was an _'Occupational Hazard'_ for Vikings to get hurt," Mordu said arms crossed, and leaning against the wall smirking.

"Not when it's done by two lasses who shouldn't of been able to do things like that in blumming fist place!" Alvin cried out glaring at the former prince of Scotland.

"Well maybe you and your men shouldn't of riled them up so much Alvin," Jack's voice called out as he and Merida came in both smirking slightly (If they can get Alvin to leave that means one less villain to deal with).

"You've got some nerve talking like that to me boy..." Alvin said walking stepping forward a bit.

"No..." Jack said grinding his teeth, "You've got some nerve talking to me like that Alvin. To you and all Vikings I'm a god remember? The great Jokul Frosti, bringer of ice, snow, and winds so powerful it can knock even the fattest of you lot over in one blast."

That got the Outcast's to hush up but Jack went on.

"That dweeb who's now missing a hand, laid down that sentence when he didn't do as Mother Nature requested and removed it from her shoulder," Jack said glaring into the crowd trying to find the man in question. "And you laid down that sentence," he said using his staff to point to Alvin's wrist "When you decided to make a turn on us by killing the man leading us."

"Us lasses are a lot more powerful and capable of doing things than we appear to be Alvin," Merida said proudly stepping forward glaring at Alvin taking his speech as an insult. "I've been using ma bow since I was six... I hit the mark every time I shoot from it. If I wanted to I could of killed you, but I didn't. Be thankful for that and shove off if that's what you want to do." she said getting nods of agreement from Jack and the other villains.

Growling and shooting daggers at the lass, Alvin turned and with his men left the room and soon the Lair returning to Outcast Island.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Gothel said loudly "Ugh if I had to be around him or his men any longer I would of killed them."

"Yes once again you two have done good deeds for our side in this battle with the Guardians," Pitch said turning to Jack and Merida, both standing proud.

"Hey I was just telling it how it is," Jack said shrugging and like Mordu lent against the wall.

"So what now Sir?" Merida asked looking to Pitch, never going to get used to saying that.

"Now we need to find the Guardians, and those kids and crush every last ones little soul..." Pitch said grinning. "If only we can work out where they were..." he said turning back to the Globe just under a half having no lights at all or flickering ones.

"Well," Mordu said speaking up "If tha boy's storm is a world wide thing, then they'd take them somewhere where it can't be hit right?"

"Yes little prince," Gothel said a roll your eyes tone in her voice "But as you said it's a world wide thing. No place is safe."

"No place above ground is safe," Jack corrected her. "Below ground however, like a certain rabbit's Warren... That's a different story."

"Jack..." Merida hissed eyes wide grabbing the boy by the shoulder, as the villains began discussing about this "What do you think you're doing? You've just put all our friends and those kids in danger... again..."

"Wow turn down the flames Red... look..." he said looking to his hoodie seeing a small snowfairy with a ever so tiny camera. Understanding what was going on Merida remained quiet nodding trusting Jack.

"And I take it you know a way into the Warren, Jokul?" Pitch asked looking over to them a smile on his face.

"I know a few ways..." Jack said nodding looking at his nails inspecting them. "Can't guarantee you'll find anything though, or how easy it will be to get there... That rabbit really needs to clean out his tunnels more..."

Then in the morning we'll attack it," Pitch said standing tall "And since we're now a man down, Merida," he said turning to her "You shall take his place. But... If you turn on us, or refuse to fight, or anything like that..." he said making three little figure of her brothers showing them to her before crushing them. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir..." Merida said looking to the ground gripping her bow tightly.

With that the meeting was adjourned , Jack and Merida went back to his room, the fairy coming out just as they got there worried eyes showing.

"Thank you Alice," Jack said smiling "Please, go show that to the others... Hopefully they'll have enough time to get the kids to Em's Cove."

Bowing and squeaking to her Season, Alice whizzed off.

Jack turned to Merida who was on the bed knees up and looking scared. But Jack knew it was her safety she was scared for.

"Hey every things going to be fine..." Jack said coming down next to her.

"How do you know?" Merida whispered not sounding like herself. "I don't want to fight... But if I don't fight, then my brothers will get hurt."

"Hey..." Jack said lifting her chin so she could see his face. "A Guardian's job is to protect the children of the world. Even the wee devils of it..." he said making her smile a bit "That's why I had Alice record all of that, so the Guardians can have a warning about the attack and get the kids some place safe."

"But what other place can they go?" Merida asked coming out of her mood dropping her knees and lying her bow across her lap.

"Bunny's not the only one in our group of friends who has a home underground Mer..." Jack said cunningly twirling his staff. "A certain Queen of Nature does as well... Don't tell me you've never heard of Mother Nature's Cove..."

"No, but I've never heard of the Kangaroo's Warren either," Merida said smiling believing in Jack that her brothers will be safe.

"Ok so now that you're happy again..." Jack said snapping Merida back "What's going to happen with the Things? Who are we going to give them to?"

"You mean all of them to keep ours safe, or just Punzie's and Hiccup's?" Merida asked.

"That's why I'm asking..." Jack said leaning against the wall "Send all of them and come by later... Or make it a half shipment and come with the second lot?"

It will be a bit difficult to go into battle with a tapestry..." Merida said voicing the problem "So I'd go with the half shipment one."

"Right..." Jack said nodding leaving the room for a bit then coming back with the dagger and the shard. Still don't know why or how these are meant to stop Pitch," Jack said playing with the shard "Wish Em was here she'd know..."

Suddenly the shard began to glow a bright golden yellow and showed Emily-Jane comforting the snowfairy's from earlier.

 _._

 _'Aww come on Grace...' she said 'Astrid didn't mean it and you know it... It's just her and the Viking Way, always judging things before understanding them.'_

 _'Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak'_

.

"Grace! _"_ Jack cried shocked that his lead snowfairy knew so many bad words.

"Um... Jack," Merida brought him back. As he looked up the mirror's magic died and the picture left.

"Huh?" Jack asked blinking.

"Well one..." Merida said timidly "How did you do that?" she said nodding to the mirror "And two... What did she say?"

"I just said 'I wish' and Em's name and voila..." Jack said explaining the first part "And those words Grace said, should never be heard by mortal ears... No offense."

"That bad?" Merida asked shocked getting a nod. "Wonder what Astrid did..."

"Don't know, but that answers one quarter of my original question," Jack said now picking up the dagger in place of the shard. "Now what powers does this thing hold?"

Feeling the touch of one of the Four and a request to be used, the dagger glowed a dragon-blood green and lengthened itself to a sword with a hand-guard and because Jack was holding it, snowflakes up the and down the blade.

"Whoa..." Jack and Merida said eyes wide as Jack slowly waved it around never taking his eyes off it.

"But I thought these things were meant to be ordinary trinkets," Merida said asking for a try the sword glowing green again now having a pattern of a blazing fire on it. "Wonder how Hiccup's going to react to this... or hold it up for that matter."

"My guess is it will change to fix him," Jack said smirking "And my other guess for your other question is it's got something to do with Manny. Which is getting me to think differently about the shipments."

"What do you mean?" Merida asked looking up.

"Once Pitch finds out just how special these do-dad's are," Jack said looking around the room carefully just in case they'll put them under tighter security, meaning it will be harder to get them out, meaning we might not be able to get them to the others in time for whatever has to happen happen," he explained.

"But if they'll all gone, then they'll attack faster wont they?" Merida asked, the dagger going back to normal.

"Big shot villeins like these, Merida," Jack said carefully thinking "Normally don't do anything with their 'treasure' unless there's something special about it. Hence why it's so easy to get to at the moment. But as the Spring Equinox is coming closer, what ever it is Manny's done to them, the power's getting stronger, meaning sooner or later Pitch or the others will find out and move them."

Understanding what Jack was saying Merida sighed hoping this will work.

"Alright..." she said "I'll take these... you take yours and mine. We give them to the first person we see deal?" Merida said smiling.

"Deal," Jack said leaving the room to get their Things.


	30. Chapter 29 Moving Day (Well Night)

"GRACE!" Emily-Jane yelled shocked that such a small fairy knew so many big bad words "A fairy shouldn't even know those words where on earth did you hear them from?"

But Grace wasn't listening, she only had a scared look on her face, as she and the other fairies looked over their shoulders to one of the entrance tunnels.

Being quiet Emily looked towards it too the sound of wings being carried on the wind, but knew it was because of something to do with Jack.

"How could Jack of seen you swearing?" Emily asked looking to the fairy who had her hand together mumbling pleas of forgiveness to her Season.

Suddenly a new snowfairy came out of the tunnel and whizzed to Emily squeaking so fast she couldn't understand holding up a camera.

Before Em could question her, she zoomed off to the den.

"We'll sort this out later young lady..." Emily-Jane said before rushing off after the new fairy.

o0o

In the den, everyone who was still away was trying to calm the fairy down so she could speak slower so they could understand her.

"Alice!" Emily's voice called to her making her stop and turn to her and come over. "Now slowly... What's the problem?"

After some panting and squeaking and waving the camera around, the fairy fainted from exhaustion, her job done and Emily looked up.

"There a movie screen anywhere in this place Bunny?" she asked taking the camera.

"Why would you be asking that Em?" Bunny asked confused.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION?!" Emily cried shocking everyone. "Alice says there's something really important on this that we need to see..." she said holding up the camera that grew to fit her.

After everyone went to the right 'room', the camera was hooked up, and the news was played, everyone was blinking in surprise.

"They're... They're coming here?" Rapunzel asked hugging herself looking out the door "To... To get the kids?"

"That boy Jack of yours is mighty clever setting this up North," Stoick said stroking his chin getting nods from the other kings.

"As soon as this is over I'm going to make that show-pony show me everyone of the entrances he knows of and block every single one," Bunny said fuming a bit - How dare Jack insult the tidiness of his tunnels.

"Can we think of the here and now please Bunny," Elinore asked firmly "Like what are we going to do with the children and more importantly our kids?"

"Take them to my place of course..." Emily-Jane said smiling.

"Huh?" everyone but Bunny and Sandy asked.

"Jack obviously had Alice record this, to warn us and give us time to move them all..." Emily began slowly "Jack said so himself only places above ground are dangerous thanks to his storm, and he only mentioned the Warren. He didn't say anything about my Cove, so that's where we need to take the kids to."

"But wouldn't Pitch know about it?" Fishlegs questioned timidly.

"Oh he knows about it," Emily said "He and his nightmares just can't get in... I need to invite you to come in the first time, then only those who've been there before can freely come and go as they please."

"Well let's get going then," Eugene said smiling getting nods from everyone.

o0o

Outside Mother Nature had made the biggest pixie-ring she has ever made right in the center of the Warren and called out to the heavens "I Mother Nature, Queen of the Earth, hereby invite all of you, into my Cove..." she said addressing the everyone and the kids.

With that the ring began to glow and a portal was made.

Picking up a sleeping Sophie smiling, Emily looked to the others "Well you coming?" and stepped forward vanishing after both feet were on the inner side of the ring.

Blinking, everyone picked up a kid and followed suit all vanishing as she did when both feet were in the inner ring the bright light making them to close their eyes.

o0o

When they opened them again they were in Mother Nature's Cove and it was just breath taking...

Every corner was a different season, there were animals all over the place, cute fuzzy rabbits, strong looking stags and reindeer, owls nesting in the trees, bears, foxes, basically all the animals found in a forest.  
Flowers were spread over summer's corner making the grass rich in color.  
Over in springs corner there was a pond wildlife being seen around that too.  
The skies were clear, and there was a genital breeze.

The place was just so amazing it left everyone speechless and almost causing some of them to drop the kid they were carrying.

"Welcome to my home..." Mother Nature said, Sophie on her hip turning to everyone enjoying the faces. "Ok so first snap out of it, next set the kids in summer, to keep them the warmest they can be, before going to get the rest. I'll stay here and look after all of them."

With that and no argument, everyone began to drop the kids off and retrieving more until the last one came.

"Now what?" Astrid asked looking around.

"Now you lot go get ready for that attack planned for the Warren, while I and the kids stay here," Mother Nature said "As soon as the last of you's back through I'll close the ring.

"So wait you're not fighting with us?" Snotlout asked confused.

"I'm meant to be a neutral party, I don't chose sides," Emily explained calmly "Besides boy, someone needs to be here for the kids."

Nodding in agreement, the Guardians, the Vikings, and both kingdoms went back through the ring getting set on preparing themselves for the first light of morning.

* * *

 **AN: Ok a bit short yeah... but really I couldn't think of anything more to fit into this one. Either way hope you enjoyed it.**


	31. Chapter 30 Mother Nature

"Ok... So there's one there..." Jack said using the Globe as a map showing Pitch, Gothel, and Mordu a few of the worser entrances to the Warren, the current one being in the Sahara Dessert.

"One there..." a few miles away from the Pole, where the storm was at it's worst.

"One there..." in the bogs of Scotland.

"And one there..." someplace in Iceland.

"How exactly do you know there's one in the Sahara?" Merida asked confused asking what everyone was thinking "You're a Winter Spirit how could you of lasted long enough out there to find one?"

"By exiting it instead of entering... duh..." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"And you're sure there aren't anymore?" Gothel asked not too happy with any of them.

"Oh I'm sure there are loads more," Jack said exaggerating "But I only know about theses ones."

"Alright," Mordu said coming forward "So who gets which one?"

After the places and 'who's going where' were set, Gothel got Iceland, Mordu got Scotland, Pitch got the Sahara, and Jack and Merida got the Pole, they all left via the shadows, which acted like North's snowglobes - just say where or who and it will take you there, Jack and Merida stashing the Things with them, and leaving for one of the better entrances in a part of the world that hadn't been hit by the storm yet Japan.

(*)(*)(*)

In the Warren, everyone was waiting for any sign of the first attack, all was quiet, the egglets were hiding in safe places, the golems and a few Yeti's were standing by their masters ready to fight.

(*)(*)(*)

In Mother Nature's Cove the kids were just about waking up and smiled at the change of scenery and all the animals cheering when the bigger ones knelt down for them to get on.

Jamie on the other hand went straight to Emily.

"Why are we here now and not the Warren?" he asked as kindly as he could.

"The Warren's not a good place to be at the moment," Emily Jane said next to a cooking pot looking into a book of old spells making sure she had done it right.

"Why?" Jamie asked cocking his head.

"Because the badguys are about to invade it and fight everyone," Emily said calmly "Which is why we brought you here. To my Cove. Now... BREAKFAST!" she called banging on the side of the pot getting everyone's attention to come running up to it a bowl and a spoon, or a plate in hand.

After everyone had gotten their own desired breakfast, some getting corn flakes, some getting toast and marmalade, some getting waffles...

Jamie and his friends and the Triplets went exploring agreeing to start out in spring and work their way around to winter.

They were just about to begin when a very important looking spirit wearing almost leaf like armor came from the trees. Spotting them he ran up and asked them where Mother Nature was.

After telling him the kids decided to put their adventure on hold, to see what this guy wanted.

o0o

"Mother Nature as Season of Spring I greatly request you get Jack Frost to do something about this storm," the kids heard the man ask strongly and yet kindly.

"Buddy, this storm can not be stopped..." Emily-Jane said slowly and calmly. "I know it's messing up your intro to the world for spring... But nothing can be done but to wait. Besides it was a mix between Pitch Black and Bunnymund's fault Jack set it off in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Buddy asked about to complain a bit more clearly not up to date with what was going on.

"Pitch and a few other people managed to get Jack to become Jokul Frosti," Emily said standing tall explaining "Then when he was being welcomed by some of the believers Jack had, Bunnymund said some hurtful things to him which drew him to set off the storm."

"And I don't know this happened to my little brother why?" Buddy asked.

"COOL!" a twelve year old's voice cried out getting the adults to turn to see Jamie and his friends, Jamie coming over looking to Buddy "You're Jack's brother? But I thought he only had a younger sister?" Jamie said questioningly looking to Emily.

"Er..." Buddy asked looking to Emily for help.

"Buddy, Jamie, Jamie, Buddy," Em said introducing them to each other "Buddy, Jamie was Jack's first believer a couple of years ago when Pitch attacked the Guardians. Jamie, Buddy meant spirit and Season brother not family one."

"Oh..." Jamie said understanding smiling then hearing the capital letter asked "What's a Season?"

"You a curious one aren't you?" Buddy asked chuckling a bit. "A Season, is the most powerful person, of the Elemental side of the immortal world," he explained. "And all the other Elemental's with the same season as them, look to them as their leaders and follow any order, demand, or request they they give. No matter what it is."

"So Jack's winter's Season?" Monty asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yep," Buddy said "He just doesn't like people to know about it."

"Why not?" the kids asked everyone now sitting on the grass looking up to him wide eyed.

"He already gets the blame for the things Old Man Winter used to do," Emily Jane said annoyance lacing her voice as she said the name "And all the things that go wrong in winter as it is. If people found out that he actually was the one in charge of winter then they'd try and hunt him down and make it so some other winter Elemental was the Season. And the only way to do that is to eliminate or put out the first one."

"What did he do to Old Man Winter then?" Pippa asked cocking her head.

"Froze him solid in his own palace in Winter Vally in Finland," Emily said a proud smile on her face "Been like that since 1748. But getting back to what you're complaining about Buddy..." she said turning to him "As far as we know Jack's back to being Jack. All that's needed is to put Pitch and the other Villains in their place and set everything back. Sadly... that dumb prophecy Manny set up a millennia ago says that can only be done on 'The eve of Spring' and that's only a few days..."

"Well where his he now?" Buddy asked "We can help and thereby..."

"They're attacking the Warren now, hence why all the kids are here," Emily said gesturing to the Cove, getting Buddy to see for the first time just how many kids there were here. "We got intel last night that they'd attack this morning, so since it's nearly noon now, I should imagine that..."

Just as she was saying it a portal appeared and the others came in to the Cove, the Triplets rushing for their parents, everyone tired, beaten, and in the sake of Hiccup who was in his fathers arms, knocked out small golden figures dancing around his head.

"What happened?" Emily-Jane asked quickly guiding them to her home and telling them to place the boy on the bed.

"Jack and Merida happened..." Rapunzel said holding the tapestry under her arm, and her mirror shard, Hiccup's dagger, and Jack's Center Doll in her hands. "We had just began the fight..."


	32. Chapter 31 The Things

**Warren, before the fight...**

 _In the Warren, everyone was waiting for any sign of the first attack, all was quiet, the egglets were hiding in safe places, the golems and a few Yeti's were standing by their masters ready to fight..._

Then all at once Nightmares and Shadows, were everywhere charging at the Guardians.

Mordu, as a bear, charged towards Fergus and Stoick who were shouting for him to fight them distracting him long enough for the Dragon Riders to shoot at him.

Merida went after Rapunzel and Eugene, Merida riding one of the Nightmares using her bow the least amount of times possible but still always hitting her mark so not to get Pitch or the other villains suspicious.

And Jack hunting down Hiccup and Toothless, catching them about to fire at Mordu, blasting the dragon with a gust of wind making him shoot to the side only scorching the bears fur.

After getting both parties attention, they told them to follow them and took off into the warren a bit.

o0o

After a bit Hiccup and Toothless landed, meeting up with Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, and Merida who had gotten off the Nightmare and sent it on it's way.

"Mer... Merida?" Hiccup asked eyes wide, only hearing her voice in the video. "You're different..."

"Am I? Gee I hadn't noticed," Merida asked sounding shocked "Thanks for telling me Hiccup..."

"Come on Mer that's not why were here," Jack said coming forth and pulling out the tapestry, and dagger while she brought out the shard and doll. "Here..."

"But..." Rapunzel said confused looking up.

"They're the real Things don't you worry non," Merida said quietly looking around "But hide them before anyone sees. We weren't meant to take them, and you might want to test to see if they're still working once this is over."

With that Eugene stuffed the tapestry up his shirt, while Hiccup took the dagger, and shard and Rapunzel took the doll.

"So what now?" Rapunzel said carefully looking to the skies hearing the cries of Nightmares.

"Well since we're meant to be fighting and that threat Pitch has on my brothers..." Merida said, nodding to Jack who shot ice at Toothless pinning him down, and taking out a sword and began charging with out warning to them.

Hiccup's instincts telling him to grab the dagger he held it up, the blade going dragon-blood green, lengthening, and gaining a pattern of a dragon.

"Awe..." Rapunzel and Eugene gaped at it, Hiccup too busy trying to defend himself to see it, then they turned to the other Things and wondered what powers they might have.

"JUST GET HURT ALREADY!" Merida cried eyes wide "I'm doing this for my Brothers remember!"

"Merida we can work out how to keep your brothers safe together..." Hiccup called back ducking out of the way of another swing "Just drop the sword. We don't have to..."

"NO!" she cried attacking faster meaning Hiccup was having trouble keeping up. "Either way I'm stuck like this," she said through her teeth "Whether it because of tha threat or the deal... I'm stuck like this until we can take him down..." she said being sneaky and kicking out at Hiccup's foot making him fall over and the sword fly out of his hand turning it back into a dagger.

"I am not..." she said holding her sword to Hiccup's neck, tears in her eyes, and panting a bit "About to let anyone in my family get hurt again, because of me..." then looking up at Rapunzel said "I hope what you said about your tears was right Punzie..."

"Wh..." Rapunzel was about to ask when she got her answer when Merida did a sideways attack and got Hiccup on the waist making him cry out and roll up a bit to go with the pain.

"Keep those Things safe..." Jack said as he and Merida left as they saw the others coming over.

 _'Sorry Hiccup...'_ Merida said always looking over her shoulder until the shadows over took her and Jack and they were gone.

(*)(*)(*)

"As soon as Sandy put him to sleep and I sang my song to him, we came here," Rapunzel said finishing up the story, Eugene nodding to confirm it."

Everyone was silent, no one knowing what to say until Hamish tugged on Rapunzel dress getting her attention.

"What threat against us?" he asked the other two boys having the same curious expression.

Sighing, seeing no one was answering Bunny answered. "Last night one of Jack's fairy's came with a camera of a meeting they had earlier that night. That's how we knew of the attack," he explained checking the boys understood. "At the end, Pitch told ya sis that since Alvin was now out of the picture, she and Jack would take his place. And telling her if she didn't fight the hardest she could, he'd do something to you three..."

"Well couldn't she of done that without hurting Hiccup?" Jamie asked eyes wide, playing with the dagger, trying to activate it, but nothing was happening.

"Our daughter is the best sword fighter in all of Scotland boy," Fergus said slowly "No one ever goes up against her and wins. If she's set on killing she will kill."

"And there's no doubt those villains know about it," Stoick said holding his sons hand, by the bed already forgiven Fergus and Elinore after hearing a recap of the story back in the Warren "Which means if the boy didn't get any form of injury they'd think something was up."

"On the bright side we got all the Things again," Tooth said smiling nervously after all the looks she got.

"Ok so... If this turns into a sword..." Jamie said holding up the dagger then looking to the rest of the Things "One why isn't working for me and two what do the other things do?"

"My guess..." Buddy said asking to look at the dagger "Is that you need to be one of these four to uses the Things," he said nodding to Hiccup and Rapunzel holding it out to her.

Slowly Rapunzel took it and the weapon, once again, turned dragon-blood green this time having the Corona crest of the eight pointed sun on the blade.

"Whoa..." everyone marveled at it the Twins begging Rapunzel to let them try it.

"So what about the rest?" Rapunzel asked picking up her shard of mirror looking into it.

Getting a feeling Rapunzel just said "Merida..." and the reflective glass glowed bright yellow Merida and Jack's picture taking her place.

*o*

 _'What if he's seriously hurt Jack...' Merida asked hugging her knees._

 _' I'm sure he's fine Merida,'_ _Jack answered beside her. 'Remember when it happened to Eugene she managed to fix him... And beside I've seen first hand how easily Hiccup can bounce back from things like this...'_

*o*

In the Cove everyone was amazed, all scrambling to get behind Rapunzel or in front of her to watch the shard.

*o*

 _'Like what?' Merida asked looking the other way._

 _'Do you want the whole list or just the top five...' Jack asked getting a glare from the princess. 'Ok, ok top five it is... Five, when Daggur tried to drown him during one of those peace treaties Berk has with the Berserkers...'_

*o*

"You have a peace treaty with a clan who call themselves 'Beserkers?'" Richard asked looking to Stoick a 'Really' look on his face.

"We have had peace with them for almost fifty years, and their Chief's a good man and one of my best friends," Stoick defended "His son on the other hand..." he said pointing to the mirror referring to this 'Daggur'.

*o*

 _'Four, when he got a broken arm when he was six, on one of the first days he began working as Gobber's apprentice blacksmithing, because he didn't tell him the difference between steel and iron...'_

*o*

Again everyone looked to Stoick.

"Gobber believes on _'Learning on the job'_ ," Stoick said waving it off.

"But six, Stoick?" Elinore asked shocked "Are you trying to protect him or get him killed? A boy of six should not be working as a blacksmith," she said getting nods of agreement from the other women.

*o*

 _'Three, when no one remembered and yelled at him on his birthday that time there was a dragon raid on that day and he tripped over a wire holding down a net holding a group of Nadders...'_

*o*

"You forgot your own boys birthday?" North asked taking his turn to look to the Viking Chief who didn't have an answer this time.

*o*

 _'Two, every time Snotface makes fun of him because he doesn't have a mother because she was taken from him by that Stormcutter when he was a baby...'_

*o*

At that news Astrid gave Snotlout a dam good sucker punch right in the face knocking some teeth out, and then a kick right... yeah... But no one complained thinking he deserved it.

Stoick on the other hand was shocked at what he was hearing and wondering just how long Jack had been around his boy to know all this.

*o*

 _'One and a half... When Stoick disowned him because he was being himself and not the killer his dad wanted him to be...'_

*o

The whole room was silenced.

No one not even the Vikings had heard about that.

Stoick just looked away in shame sighing.

*o*

 _'And finally one... When he lost his leg after fighting the Red Death...' Jack finished 'See all that's happened and he's been fine, what's to say he won't be alright after this?'  
_  
 _'The chances that I hit something important and Punzie couldn't fix it...' Merida said quietly._

 _'I'm sure he's fine,' Jack said comfortingly an arm around her shoulder._

 _'How do you know?' Merida asked shaking him off and getting up from the bed beginning to pace. 'How do you know that nothing bad will happen?'_

 _'I don't,' Jack said sighing getting up too looking to her 'But if you don't have hope that everything will be fine, then when you find out that everything is, you won't be happy. Just something to think about...' he said before leaving her in the room alone._

*o*

And with that the mirror, feeling that it's deed had been formed turned off.

"He's right about that bit about Hope you know," Bunny said proud of him for it. "Wonder how he knows that..." he mumbled.

"What do you think kept him going all these years?" Emily and Buddy said together.

"Wonder why Merida's so worried about Hiccup?" Pippa commented bringing that to everyone's attention.

"We'll work that out later..." Eugene said cutting off anyone who had an idea. "Next Thing Blondie..."

Picking up the tapestry, instincts told her wrap it around her shoulders.

"WHOA..." everyone called out this getting Rapunzel to look down and see her body was gone. Feeling around her shoulders finding a hood on the now cloak rather than tapestry she pulled it up and then she was completely gone.

"That is so cool..." Jamie said bouncing on his toes eyes wide "Just like _Harry Potter_ an actual invisibility cloak! AWESOME!"

"Yeah yeah we get it kid calm down seesh..." Bunny said holding down his ears feeling like they were blown just by that one word.

Taking off the cloak, made it turn back to a tapestry, and the Twins began to scramble for it only to be knocked down by Astrid telling them that, thankfully, it wouldn't work for them.

Finally, Rapunzel picked up the doll. But felt nothing that time.

"Nothing..." she said confused "I'm... I'm not getting anything?"

"So does that mean that that might not be Jack's Thing?" Fishlegs asked worried.

"Well I'm getting something," Rapunzel said "But It wont let me get to it."

"Meaning that it may seem that only Jack can use it," North said getting nods of understanding, and looks of worry.

After a few more minutes, everyone decided to leave Hiccup in peace all wondering what Jack's Thing could possibly do.

* * *

 **AN: To** Eveecat1248 - **Happy now?**

 **To everyone else... Hope you liked this, and will continue with it**

 **U-D123 ;P**


	33. Chapter 32 Getting Back Together

Since he left Merida to go over the 'lessons' he spoke to her, Jack had been in the Globe Room of the Lair waiting in quiet suspense for the moment when...

 ** _"EVERYONE GLOBE ROOM NOW!"_** Pitch's voice rang out through the tunnels making one of the weaker ones collapse.

Quickly, Jack but a dose of the eye-drops in his eyes just to make sure they were black, and jumped down as everyone rushed in, Merida coming next to him, Pitch coming in last a not too happy look on his face.

"Which among you..." he began pacing looking more to the two of them "Moved the Things from the room they were in?"

"Oh come on Pitch..." Gothel said laughing a bit "Why would you ask such a ridicules question?"

"Because you old witch..." Pitch said stopping his pacing anger in his voice "THEY'RE NOT THERE ANYMORE!" he cried shooting out a thick string of Nightmare Dust getting her by the throat and pinning her to the wall.

"Well... it wasn't me..." Gothel said trying to get the out of the Nightmare Kings hold, using a few sabre she conjured up to slice through the 'arm' and get down soothing out her dress and fixing her hair turning to Mordu and the teens.

"Don't look like that to me Pitch," Mordu said arms crossed "In all the times they could of been moved I was resting up for that fight we just had in the Warren."

"So..." Pitch said looking to the teenagers. "Which of you did it? And why would you move them in the first place."

At first neither said anything both standing tall. Then Jack said.

"Too keep them safe of course... You know you should really think of upping the security of this place..." he said twirling his staff grinning loving the fact that Pitch was so mad, but remembering Merida was there too, so he couldn't have too much fun.

"Oh? And where exactly is this new safe place? Jokul?" Pitch asked stressing the name a bit out of anger.

"Someplace no one will ever think of looking or get to down here..."

"That doesn't answer the question boy," Mordu said turning to him as well standing tall.

"They're with..." Jack said reaching behind him grabbing Merida's hand "Em..." With that he slashed his staff to the ground and made a huge snow monster and set it to the villains before scooping up Merida and zooming off down the tunnels and out of the lair.

"Jack!" Merida said after catching up with what's happening "Why'd you tell them that! Now they'll go and get them and hurt everyone!"

"Emily has a spell on her Cove, Merida..." Jack explained, removing the frozen black sand from his head, asking for the fasted winds to get away from the hole. "Only those who are invited by her may enter. Do you honestly believe that any of them would be on that list?"

"Well I've never been invited by her to go into this place either," Merida said tightening her grip around Jack to try and keep the wind off her so she stayed warm.

"I'm one of the few people who can have a plus-one when they want to go see her," Jack said looking over his shoulder to see how far away from the hole he was not even seeing the field it was in anymore.

Then looking around for any Nightmares/Shadows, or possible Nightmare King hiding spots. When he was sure it was safe Jack was about to raise his staff when a new thought came to mind.

"Just... Just don't laugh at how I look there k?" he asked avoiding her eyes.

"Why would I?" Merida asked confused "Wouldn't you look the same?"

To save himself and the time by answering the question, Jack just lifted his staff above his head and twirled it a few times before aiming it to just in front of them earning in getting an ice-blue portal.

Tightening their grip on each other, Jack and Merida zoomed in.

(*)(*)(*)

Mother Nature was checking up on Hiccup to see how he was doing.

Although the golden figures had stopped dancing around the teenagers head, and he seemed more relaxed then before, the boy still hadn't woken up just yet.

After petting Toothless thanks for letting her see his boy, Emily Jane went to go see how everyone else was doing, finding them in the 'Eating Area' either stuffing their faces with food, or trying to work out what Jack's Thing does.

Emily Jane was a few paces away when the Triplets and Jamie shot up and turned to the highest hill of the Cove **(which just so happened to be in Winter Woods)** , after squinting their eyes and gaining big smiles together, as one, the four boys shot off towards the hill totally ignoring everyone's cries.

"Wonder what got into them?" Bunny asked getting nods of confusment from the others.

Using her magic and a little trick she had learnt a while back about using a huge blade of grass and a large bead of dew, Emily Jane made... A telescope* and turned to the hill.

After a bit she found what she was looking for and threw the telescope to Buddy before snapping her fingers and using the wind to help her run for the hill as well.

"Well I don't need one of these to find the answer anymore," Buddy said chuckling and shaking his head.

"So you going to tell us the answer?" Astrid asked getting the Season of Spring to see the others all still looking confused.

"Jack's here," was all he said before heading out too.

After a bit everyone followed suit all excited for seeing their Guardian of Fun (and hopefully Princess of Dunbroch) again, not really sure what they'd expect to see when they got there.

(*)(*)(*)

Up on the hill, Merida was gently put down and was rubbing her eyes trying to get the sight to work for both of them again.

"Whoa..." she said making them grow when she could see and see how beautiful the place was "I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life but... Did you have to dump us in the snow Jack?" she asked looking all around not seeing the Frost Boy anywhere.

"Jack this isn't funny!" Merida cried out not moving from her spot but prepping her bow.

"I know it's not," Jack's said getting her to look to the trees to see a... how can you say... updated Jack looking all posh and fine in what could only be royal like clothes.

"Someone who's not a Winter Elemental in an outfit like that," Jack said nodding to Merida "Wouldn't last up to half an hour in temps like the ones here."

With that he Jack put his fingers to his mouth and blew letting off a loud bird like cry, in under a minute a snowy-owl came towards them a new outfit for the Princess in her claws, dropping it at Merida's feet.

Slowly picking it up and eyeing Jack, Merida was about to set of to the woods a bit to change glad to finally get rid of the outfit she was in, when suddenly she was tackled by something. Make that three somethings all hugging and rubbing themselves into her welcoming her back home.

Being aloud to get up and turn over Merida opened her arms wide and accepted her brothers welcomes tears and big smiles coming from each of them.

"JACK!" another boy cried getting the red-head Princess to look up again and see a brown haired, brown eyed boy coming up to the top of the hill too, eyes set on where Jack was, waving to get the teens attention.

"Hey Squirt," Jack said standing up on his branch and leaning onto his staff, which seemed to be the only thing that was unchanged.

Now, instead if those tatty brown cutoff trousers and deep blue hoodie he usually wore, he now had on an ice-blue outfit, with a see-through cape which was littered in snowflakes - making him look like a prince or a king, which was only amplified by an iced crown he had on his head.*

"Whoa Jack you look... Different," Merida said speechless slightly. "It's good different but why are you looking like that and not the same way you did of the other side of that portal?"

"Go get changed first and then I'll tell you Mer," Jack said smiling as he came down and was tackled by Jamie.

Rolling her eyes but agreeing with his ideas because of how cold she was, Merida picked up her new outfit and went into the woods a bit, mentally thanking Jack when a thick hard to see throw sheet of ice popped up and new voices came into the air.

o0o

"JACK!" Emily Jane cried as she rushed into his arms, him spinning her around a bit and she giving him a kiss.

"Hey Em," Jack said when she let him breath again "Look I'm sorry for whatever Jokul may of said or did to you. I swear if it was me, I'd never of done ANY of it."

"I know Jack," Emily said leaning onto his chest as he hugged her a bit tighter. "Like you said _'You will never, ever, hurt me...'"_

"Ja... wow!" someone else cried out as everyone (minus Hiccup and Toothless) came to the top of the hill.

"Er... Hi guys," Jack said detaching from Emily Jane and turning slightly blue with blush at everyone reacting to how he looked.

"Hey Little Brother," Buddy said stepping forward and ruffling Jack's already messy hair and giving him a bro-hug.

"Ugh Buddy! Get-off!" Jack said pushing the Season of Spring away and trying to sort out his hair. "You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Which is why I do it Frosty" Buddy said proudly before thwacking him around the head.

"OW!"

"And that's for letting your twin take over and set off this storm," he said annoyed.

"HEY JACK!" Merida's voice called out getting him to lower the sheet of ice for her to come back to them. "So what do we do with this now then?" she asked after saying _'Hi'_ to everyone, holding up her dark outfit.

"I'd say get rid of it," Jack said getting some nods from the others "Unless of coarse Evie* might want it but I doubt it."

"I'll take it and deal with it later," Emily Jane said taking the outfit. "Oh and there's a dragon and his rider who I'd think would like to see you Jack, and we can't seem to get Rapunzel to work your Thing." she said before walking away.

"But Toothless will just eat me Em!" Jack said following her for a bit exaggerating slightly.

"Dragons don't eat people, or spirits, Jack," Emily said spinning around to face him "Now go see him!"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jack took off and went straight to where Hiccup was resting.

"How'd he know to look for him there?" Fishlegs asked curious getting nods of agreement from everyone else who were thinking the same question.

"You don't really think this is Jack's first time here do you? He's a Season for crying out loud." Emily said amazed at how dumb they were.

* * *

 **AN: *A trick from Disney Pixar's A Bug's Life**  
** **Minus the boots, and adding a crown, I based this on Elsa (from Frozen)'s gendabend**

 *****Evie = Spirit of Halloween**


	34. Chapter 33 Jack

Down outside Emily's living quarters of her Cove, Jack was trying to build up the courage to go in and see Hiccup.

After slapping himself for the fifth time for backing out, Jack took a deep breath, parted the curtain and stepped in.

Only to have to duck a few plasma blasts from a very angry at him Night Fury.

Quickly Jack discarded his staff and looked the dragon in the eye blinking frequently remembering that dragon eyes were hypnotic.

"Easy there Toothless," Jack said quietly and slowly "It's me, I'm the good Jack. Em sent me to see if Hiccup was alright and say _'Hi'._ You can trust me right?"

Keeping his gaze on the Frost Boy, Toothless stepped forward and began sniffing never seeing him in what he was wearing before.

After a bit Toothless backed up a bit, a bit happier, but still not fully convinced that this was Jack.

Slowly Jack reached out his hand and looked away, just like he always saw Hiccup do when the Viking was getting close to the dragon.

Slowly Toothless moved forward and sniffed the hand and pressed his nose up to it feeling the cold coming off it. Taking a second look, Toothless saw that the intruder was Jack Frost and a look of happiness came to his face.

Then a look of anger/annoyance came as he swung his tail and hit Jack right in the stomach sending him to the floor.

"Ok... I guess I deserve that from somewhere," Jack said slowly getting up and going for his staff. "So how his he?" he asked coming over to Hiccup's bedside.

Feeling the presence of someone else behind him, Jack looked over his shoulder to see Merida chest rising and falling as fast as it could eyes wet and wide directed at Hiccup.

Jumping out of the way to let Merida see to the Viking, Jack left the room to be welcomed by everyone outside again.

"Ok before I get hit by anyone else," Jack said first of "Please remember that whatever happened to you from the day before the quest for the Things till the fight in the Warren.." he began "I was not the one in charge of what I did. But either way, I am sorry for what happened."

"It's alright Jack..." North began only to be cut off by the boy.

"NO! It's not alright North!" he cried out "Any of you could of been hurt during that time. Rapunzel, You could of ended up like me, frozen at the bottom of a frozen pond.  
Fugues, Elenore, You could of lost your sons if Merida hadn't stepped forward and took Pitch's deal - and even then it was a long shot she'd get me back.  
Stoick, Hiccup could of gotten more than just a bad cold from when Jokul faced him in the eye of the storm he made at the Pole.  
North, The Pole itself could of become a block of ice when Jokul was attacking it from the inside if it lasted any longer than it did.  
And this whole world wide storm thing, and Hiccup being like this...  
I... I don't deserve being called a Guardian, or a Season."

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say, or how to react to what was said.

"Sometimes when stuff like this happens..." Jack continued looking at his staff as it laid across his hands, "I have this wish that I was never brought back after saving my sister."

"Jack..." Emily said walking up to him slowly and quietly, getting him to look to her, giving him a small smile before raising her hand and thwacking him around the head. "DON'T EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes you being here means Jokul is also here. But you not being here means you're not here either," she said eyes wide Jack looking over her shoulder to see everyone nodding to her words.

"If you didn't exist then Old Man Winter would still be in charge of the winter season and you were from that time Jack, you know how it used to be...

Everyone always getting sick, sometimes there was not enough food to last through it, and the storms he made were so strong, people had to barricade their doors up at night just to stop them opening up in the middle of the night.

Sometimes that didn't even work. Especially if he made the entire roof, or even the whole house be blown away." she paused seeing if this was getting into the boys fat head the audience not believing that that was what winter used to be like and how much Jack changed it.

"When you became the Season, Jack, you made sure winter was kind, and gentle, making sure that the kids instead of hiding from the snow, could now play in it, their eyes growing wide at the beauty the season brought, the season you brought, and the snowflakes you made with their marvelous patterns.

Jack you are worth ten times what Winter used to be, to me, to the kids, to the world. And if Emma was still around I'd think she'd tell you the same thing."

Everyone was silent, waiting to see what Jack would say to what was just said, everyone smiling at the smile Jack was giving off.

"Thanks Em... I really needed that," he said quietly. "But that still doesn't change what happened."

"Right so with that sorted," Stoick said getting Jack's attention "Any ideas on how to wake Hiccup up, boy?"

"A few," Jack said rubbing his chin smirking a bit "Just to be sure he's been asleep since the Warren, but we're sure he's all better right?" he asked getting nods and looks of confusion that intensifying as he reached behind him and made a bucket appear out of nowhere and zoomed off to the waterfall.

Coming back he gave his staff to Jamie - one of the only people he trusted with the thing, and went in.

There was a SPLASH and a scream too high to be Merida's and a banshee like squeal followed by Jack running back out as fast as he could and a very upset Night Fury shooting plasma blasts at him finally charging and pinning him to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" Astrid cried getting the black dragon to turn to her confused. Seeing that she wanted him over there, he turned back to Jack and _'Humphed'_ in his face before going.

"Jack..." Hiccup's voice sounded getting everyone to see a cold and wet Hiccup in the door frame Merida behind him. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Oh quit complaining," Jack said waving him off as he went to get his staff back "It could of been worse."

"HOW EXACTLY COULD IT BE ANY WORSE THAN THIS!" Hiccup asked his chieftain bloodline loud voice coming out as he nodded his thanks to Emily for the towel and Stoick used one of North snowglobes to go back home to get him a change of clothes.

"You could of woken up to Bunny's singing," Jack answered as he pulled out a cachet player and hit play.

 _'Plant a seed inside the earth  
Just one way to show it's worth  
When you celebrate the world  
Celebrate the world  
Come on and celebrate the world  
_ _ _Celebrate the world  
_ All you gotta do  
All you gotta do  
Is let your life be true  
Let your life be true  
And never be afraid  
Never be afraid  
To gro-o-o-w  
Gro-o-o-w'_

"Oh of the love of Thor! Please shut that off!" Snotlout cried as he clamped his hands over his ears like everyone else - minus Bunny who was too shocked with embarrassment to do anything.

Doing as asked Jack shut off the cachet player and quickly dodged the two boomerangs a wide smile on his face being thrown at him by Bunny.

"How the blue-blazings can ya call that music Bunny?" Merida asked testing to see is her ears still worked, getting nods from the others.

"I've got some stuff to finish back at the Warren," Bunny said before tapping his foot and leaving, just as Stoick came back and gave Hiccup some dry clothes.

"And he calls me and you bad singers, Jack," Jamie said bursting out laughing once Bunny was gone.

"Well there's this theory, Squirt," Jack said standing up tall, sophisticated and smart, mocking the voice of a collage professor "That the terrible singer, doesn't know their terrible singers, because the singer hears only what they want to hear, and what the terrible singers want to hear is for them to sound better than what they really sound like."

"And where'd that theory come from Jack?" North said never hearing it before.

"From the people who invented _Karaoke_ of course..." Jack said getting half the audience to face-palm and the other half to look confused.

"Er... What's Karaoke exactly?" Richard asked never hearing of it before in his kingdom.

"It's where you pick songs and music and sound terrible as you sing them out to everyone over loud speakers," Pippa answered giving the short answer.

"Yeah well with that sorted," Astrid said just going with things as Hiccup came back out "Your 'Thing', Jack..." she said looking to him "Punzie says it's the right one, but she can't get it to work so we've all been waiting for you to come to see if you can get it to work."

"What you mean Punzie can't get it to work?" Jack asked confused "All the others work for everyone else, what makes mine so different?"

"We don't know, Jack," Tooth said gently coming over "That's the point."

"Er... Anyone mind updating me on this?" Hiccup asked due to being out cold during the revealing.

"We don't know why," Rapunzel began "Or what they're for. But, apart from Jack's doll, when one of us four holds another's Thing, your dagger turns into a sword, my mirror shard turns into a 'see what you say window', and Merida's tapestry turns into an invisibility cloak."

"Where are they then?" Jack asked set out to see what wrong with his.

With that Emily led everyone into her home and handed Jack his Thing.

Taking the Center Doll, Jack looked to it and thought deeply.

Thought of what might he have that the others did not which is why Rapunzel couldn't get it to work.

 _'Well one thing,'_ he said inside his head to himself _'I'm a spirit. Which can either mean something very good or very bad... Next, now Punzie's lost her locks of hair, I'm the only one with magic - that comes from the elements and the moon...'_

"So..." someone said after a bit "Any ideas?"

"A few..." Jack said answering not caring who it was as he gripped onto the doll as if it was his lifeline and closed his eyes feeling all warm and tingly getting slightly worried when an all together gasp came from everyone.

Biting his lip Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself seeing himself still in his Seasons outfit, but that his skin was far less pale and if he looked up he could see the tips of his hair were brown again.

"You look just like Jamie," Monty spoke up getting everyone to snap out of what ever they were in.

"So you can make it turn you into who ever you want to look like?" Fishlegs asked to make sure he under stood.

"Still don't get why Rapunzel couldn't get it to work if it is," Snotlout said, Ruff and Tuff nodding along with him.

"Yeah..." Ruff said speaking out now "And how do we know Hiccup or Merida can't do that?"

"This..." Jack said a small smile on his face "Is what I looked like before I became a spirit." he explained "But how this or any of the other Things are supposed to help us, that's another question." Jack said testing if he still had his powers - which he did, which made him glad.

"Well the mirror shard lets us see who or whatever any of you four ask of it..." Jamie said in his thinking voice getting others to agree.

"Which we can use to spy on Pitch an' the others an' know of their plans before they show em off to us so we get the upper hand..." Merida said liking the kid a bit more.

"The tapestry makes the one out of four using it invisible," Astrid said reminding them of that.

"That could me used to sneak into the enemies territory if need be..." Hiccup said nodding his head in agreement.

"The dagger turns into a sword worthy to fight with," Fergus said remembering what it looked like when Rapunzel used it.

"Which could come in useful if we run into anything," Jack spoke out choosing to lean against the wall "After all there's still Mordu, Gothel and Pitch left."

"And yours Jack," Eugene said nodding to the doll that now hung as a charm around Jack's neck "Gives you a second identity. One I doubt the bad-guys even know about and there fore won't recognize you."

"That will be a good way to get past them and..." Rapunzel started but was cut off.

"That wont help," Jack said looking away from everyone and turning back to himself. "It might work on Mordu and Gothel... But I'm sure Pitch knows what I used to look like. He did look in my memories after all... How else could he of know they were mine?" he asked the mood and temperature of the room dropping "And I'm sure they'd recognize me anyway cause of my outfit and staff."

After a bit of silence Jack headed for the door no one asking where he was going but trusting him enough that it wouldn't be far.


	35. Chapter 34 Goodbye Gothel

After leaving the others, Jack went over to Winter Woods to his living quarters in the Cove.

The palace was completely made of ice and snow, there was a balcony half way up the front of the building, and two polar bears lying in wait guarding the front entrance.

After saying _'Hi'_ to them and walking in, Jack began to head for his room the fairies and sprites going about their work on keeping the palace in perfect order nodding and smiling to Jack as he walked past which he returned.

On the way to his room, in the foray he passed one of his more favorite creations, a frozen water fountain. The place also had a fully stocked library, and a games room - well he was a teenager after all...

He was about to enter his room when someone called out to him.

"Sir... Sir..." turning around Jack spotted on of his helpers in bringing winter, a little girl with blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, a blue dress, and bare feet - being a Winter Elemental she didn't feel the cold, although that didn't stop her from having a brown shoulder cloak.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked seeing how down Jack was looking.

"I'm fine Snow," Jack said perking up "And I told you before call me ' _Jack' -_ I'm not a teacher, I'm a friend. Now what's the matter?"

"Oh well... Your sisters are asking for you over the mirrors," Snow said answering the question "They... Seem worried on if you're ok or not. Saying they just want to make sure."

"And they're not here in person because..." Jack said dragging the last word a bit.

"Miss Faleen, says it's because she doesn't like the cold," Snow said speaking of the Summer Season "And Miss Amber, says it's because she's trying to help keep her woodland critters happy and calm in the forests of Earth."

"Well please tell them I'm fine, please Snow," Jack said trying to be happy himself so not to worry the little girl. "And that I am sorry for setting off the storm, but it will be over with with within a week."

"Ok Jack," Snow said nodding before running away to do his wishes.

Once she was gone, Jack entered his room and went over to the bed setting his staff beside it, and taking off his cloak, before flopping onto it and pulling out his tooth box from the cloak's _'Get What You Think-Ask For'_ pocket **(You ask for it in your head, you get it - sort of like Mary Poppins' bag)**.

Lying on his back, Jack looked into his old face and once again pressed the top letting his memories play before him.

(*)(*)(*)

Back with the others **(Bunny having come back)** everyone was wondering, what they should do, and planning their next moves using the Mirror to as spoken of earlier to spy on the enemies.

*o*

 _'That BRAT!' Gothel screeched her hair in a mess and a darker look than normal on her face._

 _'What no '_ Thank you' _for saving you from that beat my dear?' Pitch's voice asked a touch of sarcasm in his voice._

*o*

"What beast?" Rapunzel asked looking to Merida.

"Before we came here, they found out the Things were gone," Merida explained "To make our escape Jack zapped up a giant snowman that kept them distracted while we left."

*o*

 _'You'll get a '_ Thank You' _from me when you deserve one Pitch,' Gothel said firmly glaring at him 'I was foolish to think that you could pull this off... You couldn't take the brat and the Guardians down when you were the more powerful and all there was one snot-faced weakling in the way._  
 _How could you possibly think you could pull this off?'_

 _'Well if you don't want to be apart of this any more Gothel...' Mordu said as he was tending to a scratch on his arm 'No one's stopping you from leaving...'_

 _With that Gothel began to leave when Mordu said something else._

 _'Not like you were doing anything to help us anyway... All you did was admire on how young you looked again.'_

 _Quick as a whip Gothel span around and using her magic pinned the former prince against the wall._

 _'You take that back you spoiled-rich-boy!' she said venom in her voice._

 _'How can I take something back when it's true?' Mordu said breaking free from he magic and changing into a bear, charging towards her only to be stopped by Pitch._

 _'I'd rather not have my lair be the crime-scene sight of another battle thank you very much...' he said looking the bear in the eye._

 _After a bit Mordu changed back into a human before going back to tending his injury's._

*o*

"Wow things are getting tense there..." Eugene said getting nods from everybody.

*o*

 _Turning around Pitch looked to Gothel._

 _'You were leaving...' he said before walking off._

 _Narrowing her eyes, Gothel turned and left the lair._

*o _*_

"Gothel" Rapunzel said quickly the mirror reacting to her voice and showing an old black cloak lying on top of a pile of dust next to an old wooden bed frame in the middle of the forest somewhere...  
 _  
"_ Whoa... What happened to her?" Tuffnut asked the less bright Vikings nodding their heads.

"Her deal with Pitch must of been broken," North said eyes wide getting a lot of _'Huh's'_ "Pitch must of had to make deals with these people to get them to work with him..." he explained thinking as he did.

"And Gothel's deal must of been that she was young again," Fergus said understanding. "But now she's not working with him no more, she's gone back to how old she was before the deal."

"Then that is one old lady..." Claude said exaggerating the _'Old'_ part getting nods from his friends.

"Well that's two down then," Hiccup said playing with his sword, getting use to it. "Now all that's left it the bear and then Pitch will be all by himself."

"Think someone should tell Jack about this?" Tooth asked looking around.

"I'll do it!" Jamie said raising his hand straight away.

"Um..." Tooth said looking around to the grown-ups silently asking if they thought it was a good idea. "Ok Jamie but you'd either need to have Emily or Buddy to tag along. They're the only ones who are more likely to know where he went after all."

"Oh that easy Tooth," Buddy said waving of the helicopter-parent feeling Tooth was giving off "He'll be at his palace in the Winter Woods, more likely thinking over things that happened in the last few days."

"CAN WE GO SEE IT?" the kids asked together eye growing wider wondering what the place in question could look like.

"You'll need to be in warmer clothes than that if you want to go there dears," Elinore said nodding to the outfits the children were wearing.

"That one of the tricks to my Cove, Elinore," Emily Jane said speaking up shaking her head gently "The person changes to fit the season they are in."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Come on I'll show you," she said leading everyone out and towards the Winter Woods

o0o

After a bit of walking, everyone was at the boundary's of Spring Vally and Winter Woods separated by a small river, on one side the ground was covered in green grass, on the other it was covered in snow.

Lying across the border, there was an old tree acting as a bridge for those who wanted to cross. Half way across the tree the snow started.

"So... who want's to go first?" Emily asked looking to everyone.

"ME!" the kids cried rushing to the tree.

"Whoa, whoa hold it kids," Buddy said getting in the way. "The spell will work on everyone, but you still need to go one at a time. That's a very thin tree."

"Well we could take some over on our dragons," Hiccup said checking if that was alright with the others and the grown-ups, getting nods.

"Ok, Twins together," Hiccup said pairing up Claude and Caleb with Ruff and Tuff. "Cupcake and Astrid, Monty and Fishlegs, Pippa and Snotlout," he said seeing Hookfang had taking a liking to the girl "And Jamie's with me and Toothless. The younger kids will be taken over by the adults and you lot will be ok right?" he asked looking to Merida, Rapunzel and Eugene getting nods.

After everyone was ready and on the right dragon, together the winged reptiles leapt over the river and landed on the other side, their riders now in winter survival outfits, including snow-boots, faux-fur lined coats, scarfs, gloves, and hats.

"WOW!" the kids (and the Thorstein Twins) called out together.

Once everyone was over the 'bridge', and all but Emily, Buddy, and the dragons suited for winter, Emily moved to the front and putting her fingers to her mouth gave a loud whistle.

After a bit...

"Nothing's happening," Snotlout said getting glares but small nods from the others too.

"Oh just be patient," Emily said looking around her eyes and ears wide open "It will get here."

Before anyone had the chance to ask _'What will?'_ a royal like sleigh being pulled by four reindeer came along and pulled to a stop right before them. Out of the drivers seat hopped down a young (early 20's year old) man with pointy ears, dressed in a greyey-blue short sleeved shirt and trousers and dark blue hair.

"Emily Jane," he said bowing smiling "Sorry I was delayed, my sister wanted to go see the Frost Festival."

"That alright Henry," Emily Jane said nodding to him to stand smiling "I was wondering if you could give my guests and I a ride up to Jack's place. We have some news we think he'd like to hear."

"Of course Ma'am," he said counting heads and then turning to the sleigh and punching in 24, suspecting the Viking teens will go on their dragons, and stood back.

A light covered the sleigh and before everyone's eyes it got bigger, big enough to fit the amount of people Henry punched in.

"Please, Ladies first," Henry said bowing once again after opening the door and setting the steps, holding a hand out for assistance.

Once everyone who was going to in the sleigh was in there, and the door was shut and the teens were on their dragons, Henry got back to the drivers seat and flicked the reins and the reindeer shot off towards the destination...

Jack Frost's Palace.


	36. Chapter 35 The Ice Palace

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout called out from Hookfang yet again getting an annoyed look from everyone else and a cry of ' _NO!'_ the last few times.

But this time they were not paying attention to him as they were staring up at what's said to be Jack's palace.

"By Manny..." North said in a hushed voice his eyes doubling to their normal size by the place.

"WOW!" the kids cried together excitement causing them to get itchy feet and wanting to get off the sleigh to go explore it.

"Seems that's a yes then Snotlout," Hiccup said a small smirk on his face snuffling a laugh when he saw Snotlout's face.

"Yeah... It only took 36 times of him asking for us to get here," Astrid said touching Stormfly down, getting of, and helping get the kids off the sleigh.

"Yeah and that's ten minutes of life we'll never get back," Merida said annoyed getting nods from everyone.

"Yes well," Emily Jane said before an argument broke out "This is Jack's palace. Each Season has a home here that's set just for them, in their own season." she explained as if she were a tour guide. "Each one's the same and yet completely different from each other."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked cocking her head, thanking Henry as she got off the sleigh.

"Well, Amber, the Season of Autumn, has a tree house palace in the woods over in the Autumn Forest," she began "Faleen, the Season of Summer has a traditional like one that's decorated with all things summer, in Summer Hill. And Buddy's one looks as if it just grew up out of the earth with all the plants that are covering it. It's almost as if the walls aren't there at all, Over in Spring Vally."

"Hey you said to us that we're free to do anything we wanted with them," Buddy said defending himself "And I wanted mine to look like it had life. That's what Spring's for isn't it?"

Once the last person was off the sleigh, and the teens were off their dragons, Henry bowed and rode off leaving them there.

Smiling, Emily told everyone to stay exactly where they were, and do not show any weapons.

When she thought they got the message, she began to move forward.

Suddenly two polar bears came running out, ready to defend their master's home. But when they saw it was just Emily Jane they calmed down and let her pet them, always loving the way she strokes their fur.

"You come here often then Em?" Buddy asked smirking as everyone else just stared.

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked turning to face everyone.

"The fact that they calmed down the second they saw you, for one thing," Buddy said nodding to the bears. "The other, is knowing that they would do that."

"I... may come here more often that I visit yours or the others," Emily said avoiding their eyes by turning back to the bears.

After everyone was introduced/inspected by the bears, they were allowed in and Emily led them into the throne room.

"Miss Emily!" a young girls voice called out to the right getting everyone's attention. "What are you doing here? If it's alright to ask..." she asked a tray of biscuits and hot chocolate in her hands.

"We've come with news we'd like to tell Jack, Snow," Emily Jane said explaining why they were there. "Would you please tell him we're here."

"Yes Miss," Snow said curtsying slightly. Then she saw the children and everyone else. "The Games Room is having an update at the moment, but most of them should be working." she whispered to Emily as she turned and left to go find Jack.

"GAMES ROOM?!" the Burgess kids asked together loving this place more and more, zooming off into the direction Emily pointed, followed by the teenagers to keep them safe.

"Glad to see some people enjoy my ideas of a perfect house," Jack's voice called out as he came into the room from the opposite way, Snow beside him, his staff under his arm, and his hot chocolate in one hand and biscuits in the other. "So what do you think?" he asked the grown ups gesturing to the whole palace.

"It's amazing Jack..." Tooth said getting her voice first looking and buzzing around the place.

"I never knew ice could become something like this," Stoick said nodding to Tooth's words "How long did it take to make it?"

"Approximately..." Jack said playing with his fingers scrunching up his face "Two to three minutes," he said smirking and trying to hide his laugh to their faces.

"Ok that's gotta be a lie there mate," Bunny said coming back first.

"( _Gasp_ ) You should be ashamed of yourself Bunny," Jack said over-dramatically "I'll have you know I have never lied to when it comes to this place or anything I do with my winter magic. Just for that, I'm not going to show you the Art Room where I come up with ideas and patterns for the next years snowflakes. Everyone else who wants to see it... Please follow me..." he said turning slightly.

"Maybe later Jack," Richard said being one of the only ones not laughing their head off at the look on Bunny's face, or how Jack handled that. "Right now we have some news to pass to you about Gothel and the other side's team."

"And that is..." Jack asked turning back around dragging the words looking to everyone.

"That she's no longer part of it. Or around." Stoick said adding the second part after a second's pause.

"Huh?" Jack asked curious.

Everyone was about to explain when there was a loud ' _BANG'_ from the Games Room and loud cries and dragon calls came out the door.

Going at full speed Jack zoomed off towards the room, the grown ups following him.

o0o

In the Games Room, it was divided into teens and children all fighting over what they wanted to play and who should be the next one to play.

They hardly noticed when Jack and the grown ups came up to the door.

"Humph," Emily Jane said a smirk on her face. "You were saying Jack..." she said smugly.

All Jack did was put his fingers to his mouth and gave a good hard blow making a very loud whistle cutting the arguments and the two groups to turn and look at them.

"THEY STARTED IT!" everyone (minus Rapunzel, Hiccup, the Triplets and Sophie) on both sides said together pointing to the opposing team.

"I don't care who started or what it was about," Jack said sounding very grown up. "If I find any of my games broken then the person or people or even dragons responsible will pay me for me to get a new one." he said referring to the _'Bang'_ they heard.

"Seriously?!" everyone asked together not believing him.

"What...?" he asked as he went around inspecting all the games around the two groups to see if they were alright.

"The fact that you care more about ya dumb games the our safety that's what, Jack," Merida said speaking for everyone.

"And for good reason," Jack said moving to the fifth game "Most of these games, they don't make them anymore, and they no longer exist. Or if they do they're really hard to find. Do any of you have any idea how hard it was to get ALL of these games here in the first place?" he asked showing off his Games Room to everybody as he continued.

"Don't mind him," Emily Jane said grinning at everyone's looks of disbelief. "He's just protective of things that belong to him, like these. But getting back to why we came here in the first place JACK!" she called getting a grunt from the boy to show he was listening.

"We were looking through Rapunzel's Mirror and saw Pitch and the others arguing," she began "One thing led to another, and at last Gothel left and is now a pile of dust and a clock beside the bed that the covers entrance to Pitch's lair."

"So..." Jack asked checking off that _'Space-Invaders'_ was alright.

"So we came here to tell you, so we can come up with ideas on how to get rid of the bear," Stoick answered for Emily Jane.

"Nope got nothing..." Jack said after a bit checking off his five Pinball Machines were still intact.

"Are you even listening to anything we're saying?" Hiccup asked checking.

"Of course I am," Jack said standing tall and facing them "Gothel's dead, Mordu and Pitch are left, you came here to say that, and so we can think up some ideas on how to get rid of the bear," Jack said almost exactly reciting what has already been said. "And as I said - I got nothing."

With that he began to check his _'Super Mario Kart'_ game which was the one they were all fighting over.

"Well... I have one," Merida said getting the attention off Jack for the moment "It wont be anything big and fancy just yet," she began "Because first we'll need to visit someone for some advice or some help..." she said rubbing her arm and turning her eyes to her mother biting her lip.

"No. You are not going back there young lady. You hear me?!" Elinor called out sternly getting looks of confusion.

"How else are we s'pose to know how to beat him Mum?!" Merida fired back "Before you flattened him with that stone he had been alive and walking about the forests of Dunbroch for nearly half a century according to those legends you keep telling me and tha boys. And Dad, he kept going on about how absolutely nothing he tried did anything. Plus the new bit of information I learnt about him about him having the strength of ten men..." she rambled on trying to get her mother to understand it was the best way.

No on knew what to say, or how to break the silence that was being let off because of the conversation that had just expired.

"She's right you know Your Highness," Jack's voice came out as he took to one of the seats, a remote in each hand as he selected the players for the game "Besides Molly's not so bad once you get to know her. You just need to be specific with what you want from her. Just like in any form of a wish."

"You know the Crafty Carver enough to know her first name?" Merida asked eyes growing forgetting everyone else was there.

"Yeah, her hut's one of the first places I visit when I do Scotland," he said selecting the vehicles "She was so mad when she came home after the Wikerman Festival and her house was blown to bits... Said **_'If I ever find the one who did this I'd give them a curse so strong nothing anyone will do will save them...'_** " he said mocking her as he selected the track he would play.  
"So just don't say you were the one who did it and you should be fine." he said shrugging "Although you might be fine anyway because of your purchase last time you went there Red... Now who want to see if they can beat me at _'Mario Kart'_?" he asked waving the second remote in the air giving it to the first kid that came up (slightly non-surprisingly it being Jamie) and hit Start.

o0o

The rest of the afternoon was everyone playing in Jack's Game Room on _'Mario Kart'_ the kids setting up a rule and of Winner-Stays-On and a rotor of one track per couple to keep the line moving.

As the clocks began to chime the late hour of 9:30pm, everyone thought it was time for bed.

"Alex! Zack! Dexter!" Jack called loudly.

In an instant, three more Winter Elementals came into the room, two boys and a girl and came up to Jack, wide smiles on their faces.

Alex had her white hair in braided pigtails, and wore a blue top going into a mini-skirt, complete with fingerless gloves and halfway up the legs boots.

Zack's hair was blonde but still all over the place, and he wore a white _too-thin-for-a-place-like-this_ shirt, black skinny jeans, and no shoes.

And Dexter, had red hair, midnight blue top, and brown trousers, his feet being covered with white trainers.

"Ok, Alex take the girls please," Jack began "Zack the boys. And Dexter take the adults to separate rooms please. And with that I bid you all good night." he said as he began to leave trusting his 'people' in caring for his friends.

"Hold it just one minute here Frostbite," Bunny said grabbing the boy by the shoulder and spinning him around, angering the Elementals who only backed off with a wave of 'Let-it-go' from Jack. "Just what exactly are you planning here?"

"Well... I'm 'planning' as you say that where you all came from outside Em's house is far far too far away to travel to at this time of night with all those tired widdle faces..." Jack said nodding to the Triples and Sophie who were fighting off Sandy's sand trying to stay awake.

"So I'm offering you a chance to have a sleep over here at my palace - which I don't do with many people, so be happy about it." he said pushing Bunny's paw off his shoulder and leaving again.


	37. Chapter 36 Palace Sleepover

"And here's where you'll all be sleeping," Alex said opening the door for the girl's room which had nine beds set in a circle all with supper soft looking mattress' and snow white sheets and super puffy pillows.

"Bathrooms through there - don't worry we do have hot water," Alex said pointing to a side door while the girls stared in amazement.

"Extra blankets in here," she continued opening a cupboard showing a few more blankets. "Nightlights in case you want them are in here too," she said spotting Sophie and smiling "Along with night clothes and some new ones for the morning if you want to change. Um... Anything else just pull on this rope," she said gesturing to a rope by the door "And someone will come and see you."

"Thank you Alex," Emily Jane said smiling "I'm sure we'll have a lovely night here. Although I wouldn't mind having some hot-chocolate to help me get to sleep, would you girls?"

"Yay!" Sophie cheered clapping her hands.

"Yes please," Cupcake and Pippa said nodding.

"I suppose it will be alright," Tooth said her 'thinking face' on "But can you do mine with as little sugar as possible please?" she asked getting a nod.

"What's 'Hot-Chocolate'?" Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid and Ruffnut asked together having never of heard of this before.

"You've never had hot-chocolate?" the kids asked eye wide shocked.

"No," was their answer.

"Well we have to fix that then don't we?" Emily Jane said taking charge. "Alex, may we ask of you to fetch us nine mugs of hot-chocolate - one with no sugar, and some midnight like snacks?"

"Right away Emily Jane," Alex said curtsying a bit smiling then looked to the teens "Just wait, you'll love it." she said and left.

(*)(*)(*)

Down the corridor a bit Dexter was opening doors showing the adults, North, Sandy, Bunny, Elinor and Fergus, Richard and Sarah, and Stoick that they were all bedrooms.

"Each room has a king sized double bed," he began "An en-suite bathroom with hot water if you prefer that. A cupboard with spare blankets, and new outfits if you choose them come morning, and a rope by the door to call to someone downstairs in case you require anything. Anything else?" he asked looking to each adult a smile on his face.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," North said his coat already over his arm "Thank you." he said nodding the others saying their thanks too.

"Just one thing," Fergus asked stopping the boy from leaving. "Where are tha boys?" he asked a deep farther like look on his face.

"Not on this floor sir, don't worry," Dexter said knowing why the man was asking. "And we have people up and watching the palace inside and out all night long. They wont make it to their room. That is if they can get out of theirs..."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Your Highness," Dexter said smirking "Buddy's not all rainbows and sunshine. Especially when it comes to keeping brats like that Snotlout away from girls. No offense or anything Chief Stoick," he cut in bowing slightly to the Viking who showed he couldn't care less by just shrugging.

And with that he bowed to the group and turned and left, leaving the adults to go into their rooms and settle down for the night.

(*)(*)(*)

Zack was leading the boys down a corridor that was a floor above the one the girls and adults were on so there won't be any... disturbances during the night, and came to the room.

"Here we are," he said opening the door and let the boys in showing them the thirteen different beds lined up into two rows against two opposite sides of the room's walls.

"Bathroom's in there," Zack said pointing to the door to the left "We do have hot water don't worry. Um... spare blankets in the cupboard, along with night time outfits and a change of clothes for the morning if you want them. Want anything else during the night, just pull on this rope and someone will come see what you want."

At this Snotlout's and Tuffnut's smiles grew as they nodded to each other, making Buddy, Hiccup and Eugene worried slightly.

"Anything else I can get you?" Zack asked looking around.

"Not that we can think of at the moment Zack thank you," Buddy said as he began to take off his armor "If there is, or isn't, it depends I'm sure we'll find a way to tell someone."

"I got something you can get us," Snotlout said catching Zack before he left "A room closer to the girls. I mean come on... When is this opportunity going to come up again? Don't you lot want to know what they do when the lights go out?" he ask turning to the teen section of the room, avoiding Eugene's, Hiccup's and Buddy's narrowing eyes and weapon armed looks.

"You can go Zack, thank you," Buddy repeated nodding waiting until the door was shut. "Listen up you brat, the reason why we're a floor above them is so that doesn't happen. And if I find you and/or this idiot," he said pointing to Tuffnut "Leave this room to go and find them yourselves... Well you're going to have more than just two sets of angry parents coming after you with swords and armies," he said coming closer to the boy with each step, backing him against the wall.

"Because you'll have to deal with me, Jack and Mother Nature herself. And I doubt you want to do that. Right? So... Are you going to leave this room?" Buddy asked pulling back and crossing his arms.

All Snotlout could do was have wide eyes as he shook his head fear written on his face.

"Good," Buddy said going back to the bed he had claimed and continued to take his armor off paying no attention to the kids until they were right next to him. "Yes?"

"Canyouteachushowtodothat?" the Triplets, Jamie, Claude, Caleb, and Monty all cried out together eagerness in their eyes "Pleeeaaase?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Buddy said yawning "For now, bed."

(*)(*)(*)

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Astrid, Ruffnut, Rapunzel and Merida all cried together once they took their first sip of their first ever mug of hot-chocolate, all having gotten chocolate mustaches.

"Told you," the children said coming out of theirs with the same look.

"Oh we have got to get the Chief to see if we can get Trader Johan to bring us this the next time he comes to Berk, Astrid," Ruffnut said beaming taking another sip.

"That might be along wait then Ruffnut," Emily Jane said. "You see you'll need cocoa powder to make this, and that comes from the cocoa bean, which takes ages to grow and only grows in warm places that's ages away from Berk."

"Oh..." Ruff said deflating a bit at hearing the news.

"But..." she said getting up and going over to the rope "That doesn't mean you have to miss out on this."

With that she pulled the rope and within five minutes there was a knock on the door. "Yes Emily?" the girl from before, when they first arrived (Snow), asked beaming.

"Can you bring up three large tubs of cocoa powder, please Snow? Oh and the recipe to good mug of hot-chocolate please?" Emily asked smiling.

"Right away Miss," Snow said curtsying and leaving.

"Now, while she's doing that," Emily said coming back to her bed and getting comfy "Who want's to tell some stories before we go to sleep?"

(*)(*)(*)

In the boys room everyone was just nodding off to sleep, not really having anything to stay up to do or for. Well except for Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Sleeping in next-to-each-other beds the two viking teens nodded to each other and as quietly ask they could slipped out of bed.

"Ok so what first?" Snotlout asked forgetting all about Buddy's threat from earlier "Rope or girls?"

"The girls," Tuff answered "We can can mess with the rope later."

Quietly the began to leave the room but just as they were reaching for the door handle the light switched on and woke everyone up and they all began to look around to see what was wrong.

"You two had better be there only to get some more blankets," Buddy's voice called making the vikings turn to him and come face to face with two notched up arrows ready to fire.

"Er... Yeah," Snotlout said nodding trying to be his brave self "Yeah of course we were," he said opening the cupboard and pulling out said objects."

"But I thought we OW!" Tuffnut said bending over slightly arms around his waist a confused look turned to Snotlout which grew as he pushed him back to bed.

"Snotlout," Hiccup said yawning and pushing himself up "I thought we already said to you two not to see them..." he said getting a good idea what they were really doing.

"Which is why we were getting blanket's _Hicc-up_ ," Snotlout said getting back under the covers and spreading the blanket over the top of the bed.

"Yeah right," Eugene said getting up and coming over "And i didn't team up with the Stabbington Brothers back in Corona for my own selfish gain," he said the sentence overflowing with sarcasm.

"Huh?" the younger boys asked ears opening back up now they were back to being fully awake.

"Well..." Eugene said rubbing his neck looking around at everyone.

"Go on Eugene," Hiccup said getting comfy again. "We'll need someway to get them back to sleep."

"Ok, but first..." He said going to the cupboard and pulling out an electric lantern turning it on and nodding Buddy to switch the light off and set it in the middle of the room inviting the kids over, as if it were a campfire.

"This... is the story of how I died..." he began getting worried looks from the children "But don't worry it's actually a really fun story and the fact is it isn't mine." he said speedily truing to calm them down. "This story is about a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun..."

o0o

"The... _(snore...)_ " Eugene said looking around to see that his audience had gone to sleep as well everyone else aside from Buddy.

"Well that's a fine way to show they liked the story," Eugene said getting up and began to put the boys back into their beds.

"You know just because they fell asleep doesn't mean your story is boring," Buddy said coming over to help. "It was the idea remember?"

"I know," Eugene said taking Monty's glasses off. "So... why aren't you asleep?"

"Elemental Spirits don't have to sleep as much as humans or regular spirits do, Seasons even less so," Buddy explained putting Jamie back to bed. "The reason being," he said knowing Eugene would ask this "Is that the world's seasons and weather is always changing... Meaning we need to be there to make it happen."

"I thought it had something to do with the angle of the sun and position it is in it's orbit?" Eugene said getting back to his bed, taking the lantern with him and setting it on his bedside table.

"Please... We've been doing it long before that theory even came up," Buddy said returning to his bed and his wood carving, which looked like it was going to be a swan once it was finished.

He expected a response from the former thief but didn't get one, as when he looked up to see what was wrong, he saw he was asleep.

"And with that I think I shall go see Jack for a while," he said leaving his armor and only taking a small knife, not a lot can happen seeing as to where they are, but he just wanted something, just in case, and left the room.


	38. Chapter 37 A Rude Awakening

**AN: First sorry for making it go on so long (I'm not sure how long it will get to but I am working on getting it near the end)  
Second thanks to everyone who have been sticking to it this long.  
**

* * *

In the Games Room, Jack Frost was on one of his favorite games... _'Wack-A-Bunny'._

He was about to beat the overall score when...

"Hey Jack!" someone called.

"GAH!" Jack yelled in surprise and span around to find Buddy leaning across one of the Pinball machines, making him miss the next bunny and the 'Game Over' music to play.

"DUDE!" Jack yelled as quietly as he could not wanting to wake the whole palace up. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get to a score of 101,994 points?!"

"No. No I don't but then again I don't come over that often to find out." Buddy said loving the anger coming off of Jack. "So this is what you do when it turns dark when you're here and not Earth is it?" he asked looking Jack up and down seeing him in his Earth clothes (the pants and hoodie) smirking.

"I get bored in my room ok?" Jack asked "Why do you think I had this one made?" he asked going over to _'Tetris'_ and starting it up.

"Yeah I'm not buying little brother," Buddy said coming over and taking the screen next to him and began playing too. "Anyone who knows you well enough, knows you only play games when there's something on your mind. So out with it. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Jack said placing a yellow square into it's place. "It's just... What if Molly doesn't help us? How are we suppose to get rid of Mordu? And even then we still need a way to get rid of Pitch, and we still have to work out how to use the Things. Why do we have to listen to that dumb thing anyway? It's just a bit of paper with writing on it? It's not like it's some big shot super villain holding a gun to our heads..."

"Jack I might not know a lot about this world, the mortal one or the immortal one," Buddy said placing a green zed and popping two lines "But I've come to learn that things happen when it is time for them to happen. Everything, especially in the immortal side, has a reason for being there. And they will eventually find out. You did remember?"

"Yeah, after 300 years of being in the dark, with no memory of who I used to be." Jack said sarcastically too focused on the game to notice the Guardians - who Buddy had woken up just for this, were at the door listening in.

"I thought they apologized for that," Buddy said looking over and raising an eyebrow.

"They did," Jack said setting a pink tee and setting it were it was meant to go. "But it still happened. And I still haven't had the Moon speak to me when I'm on my own. What? Does he hate me or something? Did I do something wrong in my first ten minutes of life that made him regret saving me from the pond that he just cast me aside, like an old glove?"

"Ok lets get off of Manny and come back to Molly," Buddy said pausing the game so he could look at Jack. "How exactly did you meet her?"

"After I got Merida out of that hole she fell into when she was a child," Jack began pausing his game too "I just started walking. I kept on walking until I found a ring of stones. Feeling a strange magic there I went indie the ring to try and work out what it was but found nothing," he said catching his breath.

"As I was about to leave I felt the magic shift and began to hear something behind me calling to me. I turned around and saw a Will O' the Wisp and it was leading me out of the ring and back into the forest but in the other direction. Being the curious young boy I was back then, I began to follow it and came to the front garden of a stone cottage and a little old women chopping wood.

"I was about to leave and think it must be a fluke, when I noticed the axe was doing the chopping on it's own. Being nervous of what might or might not happen, I stepped out of the bushes and called out to her. She heard and span around, sending the axe flying my way in surprise.  
After apologizing and inviting me in for tea by way of apology she asked _'What's a young boy like you doing out at this time of night? Where are your parents?'_ So I told her who I was and that I was coming from helping the Princess sort out a family matter.

On seeing how honest I was, she told me who and what she was. At first I didn't believe her so to prove it she made this hoodie appear out of thin air.  
I thought that I could ask her for something to make me visible to the people of the world. But thought against it having learnt from somewhere 'all magic comes at a price' and I wasn't sure I wanted to pay what ever it might be.

Once we were done having tea and biscuits, I got up, thanked her for the meal and the hoodie and was about to leave when she said _'Thank you for not asking for anything Jack Frost.'_

"When I turned around to ask what she meant, she said something about 'too many unsatisfied customers'. And said if ever I wanted to see her or wanted anything, her door would always be open to me." Jack finished getting back to the the game he was playing.

"And you're sure that she'll help us in sorting out Mordu?" Buddy asked raising an eyebrow, and looking to the door seeing the Guardians were gone.

"Us? No..." Jack said after a bit remembering who's on their side (ie Snotface) "Me... It depends how she feels but I think I have a better shot." he said getting bored of this game and moving over to the ' _Air-Hokey'_ table inviting Buddy to play.

(*)(*)(*)

When the sun's rays reached the palace the children and the teens groaned and whined wanting to stay in these surprising warm beds just a little bit longer.

Down in the Dining Hall, the adults, the Guardians, Emily Jane, Jack - back in his Seasonal outfit and Buddy - also back in his, were already up and having breakfast.

"Don't you think someone should go wake them up?" Tooth asked looking at the clock.

"Don't worry Tooth," Jack said waving her off, "This place as a timer for if guests are staying here..." he said a wicked look on his face.

"And that is boy?" Fergus asked concerned for his kids.

"The reason all the rooms have extra clothes in the cupboards..." Jack said looking at the clock himself. "And it will go off in Five, four, three, two, one..."

Nineteen loud cries of surprise and shock came echoing through the halls and into the room, followed by all of them crying out "JACK!" and the sound that sounded like a herd of elephants come charging down the stairs and through the halls.

"And here's where I take my leave," Jack said getting up and running out of the room in the opposite direction to the door, and through the secret door for the 'servants' closing it just as nineteen soaking wet fuming mix of children and teenagers (the Vikings, Rapunzel and Merida brandishing their weapons).

"Well that's defiantly one way of waking them up," Tooth said surprised that Jack would let this happen.

"Yeah why do you think we came by earlier to tell you to be down before half past eight?" Buddy said smirking while Emily Jane as holding none of it back.

"Where's Jack?" Astrid asked stepping forward one of the ones who was the least happy. "Ooh when I find him, this axe is going right up his..."

"ASTRID!" Stoick stopped her reminding her there were now children with them.

"Come on guys," Buddy said taking the boys back "We'll get this sorted out..."

"Yeah you can hurt Jack for alarm clock later," Emily Jane continued getting up and taking the girls "Though I did come around the beds and wake you all up and warned you."

"So did I," Buddy said nodding "But who ever listens to people like us ah Em?"

With that the boys went upstairs and the girls went down the corridor all muttering and complaining while trying to get some feeling back in their arms.

o0o

Half an hour and a bit later, everyone was back in the dining room and having breakfast when Jack came in though the main door.

"Good morning everybody!" he called out beaming "Hope you all had a marvelous stay. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your visit?" he said pulling a clipboard out of nowhere looking up when all he got was silence a small smirk on his face when he saw all the weapons shooting at him from the younger half of the crowd.

"I'll give it an eight Jack," North spoke up smirking a little himself. "Good service, comfy bed, love the food. Only thing to put it down is the lack of views out the window."

All this Jack wrote down and then looked up again as if wanting another review.

"No one?" he said sounding hurt after a bit "Not even you kids?" he asked looking to the Burgess gang.

Coming together, they began to whisper and nod stating their own review. After a bit they all looked to Jack and Jamie said "We together give it a six... Like North said it had good service, We all love the Games Room, the place in which this place resides is awesome, and the beds were super comfy. But..." he said crossing his arms and glaring at Jack "None of us really enjoyed that 'Wake-Up-Call' of yours."

"Well then next time get up when you're told Squirt," Jack said shrugging but writing it down anyway and coming over, staying away from the Vikings and Merida.

"So when are we going to Scotland then?" he asked helping himself to a second breakfast of chocolate-chip-pancakes.

"As soon as we're done and the Dragons are ready to fly," Hiccup said answering for everyone.

"Can we come too?" Jamie asked, asking for the Burgess kids.

"Molly's not really one to like kids, kids," Jack said trying to think of a reason why they should stay. "Besides if you come along... Who's going to be in my Games Room trying to beat my high scores and win the title of Super Video Game Master and win this trophy?" he asked pulling out an iced trophy with the title ' _Super Video Game Master_ ' written on it.

"Well..." they all said looking between the trophy, the teens, out the door to the Games Room, and each other.

"Me! I am!" Snotlout said standing tall and running out of the room to begin playing.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Merida asked.

"You mean you want him to come along?" Jack asked leaning back and looking at her.

"Point taken," she said and went back to her cereal.

"Come on guys," Jamie said standing up too "We can't let that guy take what's rightfully set to be one of ours can we?"

"NO!" they all cried and ran out.

"Alex, Zack!" Jack called and the Winter Elementals from last night came in. "Watch the Game room while we're gone and make a note on if anyone beats one of the top scores. Oh and make sure Snotlout doesn't cheat in anyway, or break anything just because he's losing."

"Yes sir," they said together and left.

(*)(*)(*)

After that, and after breakfast everyone who was going - namely the teenagers minus one Snotlout, were getting the dragons and themselves, ready to go to Scotland.

"So where do we meet up again once it's time for us to come back?" Jack asked looking to the adults.

"Back at my cove," Emily Jane said in reply. "That is, if we can get the children away from your games..."

"Right," they all said nodding before mounting the dragons and took off, Jack speaking into the snowglobe and throwing it, leading everyone in, coming out in the circle of stones and landing in twenty feet of snow.


	39. Chapter 38 The Crafty Carver

"So what now?" Astrid asked over the howl of the winds.

In the form of an answer a trail of Wisp's started leading them out and into the forest.

"We follow them," Jack says taking the lead, the others following.

After a few minutes the trail ended and a small stone cottage came into view.

"Ok, have any of you dealt with witches before?" Jack asked looking to the Vikings.

"No, not really," Hiccup cut in before the Twins could say anything. "Why? Is there something important we need to know?"

"Just don't be all that excited or ask for anything that involves magic," Jack said turning to knock on the door.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver," the little old women said smiling kindly, then saw who it was. "Jack, nice to see you. And Princess come in, come in are what are you interested in to day?" she asked as soon as everyone was inside "I just finished putting the finishing touches to this mahogany cheese-board yours for only £2..." she said showing them a cheese-board with a bear and three cubs off to the side.

"Actually Molly," Jack said a bit worried on how she'd react "We're interested in something more... Magical... than that."

After a few seconds, Molly understood and nodded. Then started to push everyone out the cottage.

"Hey!" "What gives?" "What are you doing?" the Vikings, Eugene and Rapunzel complained.

As soon as they were all out, Molly followed them, the door slamming behind her, she snapped her fingers and walked back towards it. "Never conger, where you carve. Very important," she said heading back inside, the cottage now free of all the carvings and tools and replaced by a cauldron and bottles.

Eyes widening everyone walked back inside.

"Now, what can I do for you today?" Molly asked standing next to the cauldron.

"I'm guessing you heard about what's happening with concerning the Guardians and Pitch..." Jack said taking charge. "Well, we've gotten rid of Alvin, and Gothel's no more. But there's still Mordu and Pitch himself to deal with. So we've come to ask for something that can end help us get rid of the bear..."

"Done..." Molly said going over to a bookshelf and pulling out a large leather bound one and placed it on the table. Snapping her fingers and pointing to it, the book then suddenly began to flip through it's own pages and came to a stop.

Reading the spell she went to the shelves to check she had all she needed.

"Pine leaves... got that. Ginger root... yes. Fresh moss check," she muttered to herself picking them up. After a bit she came back to the cauldron and threw them in. She went back to the book and looked up to the teenagers and asked for Rapunzel to come over.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"No need to be so nervous dear," Molly said kindly "It just says I need need some sunshine, but I'm all out of that and because of this storm, it will take a while for the sun to come out on it's own again."

Nodding in understanding, Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to think of how lonely it was in that tower, of how she felt when she saw Eugene sailing away with her crown, of the pain she went through when he died in her arms after he had cut her hair.

A single tear came from her eye and landed in the cauldron and the potion began to fizz and smoke bubbled out of it.

Gently shoving Rapunzel aside, Molly began to stir the concoction lifting the spoon only for it to of melted away. Throwing it to the side she picked up and put on a Blacksmith's mask.

"Cover ya eyes everyone," Merida said remembering how bright her spell was and covered her eyes.

Everyone did as they were ordered... Well everyone except Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were acting like deers caucht in headlights. Seeing his Hiccup and Astrid slammed their hands over the Twins eyes, just as the spell got to it's brightest stage, the heat making a loud BANG shaking the cottage gently.

"Now..." Molly said picking up some metal tongs and dipping them into the brew "Let's see what we have here..."

Everyone stared as she lifted the object out.

As the last of the potion fell off it it was clear what the object was.

"It's an arrow..." Tuffnut said expecting something cooler that that.

"You don't want it?" Molly asked looking to the boy.

"Yes." Jack said stepping in front of the twins so their information are dealt with "We want it."

"Are you sure, that this will deal with Mordu?" Merida asked looking to the arrow.

"Just me..." Molly said laughing slightly "It do the trick..."

Placing the arrow to the side, Molly whipped the fabric up and gave it to Merida.

Then walked to the door and opened it, Jack Frost leading everyone outside.

"Thanks for the help Molly," Jack said once they were all out.

"No problem dear..." Molly said coming out too snapping her fingers and going back in the carving coming back.

After the door was shut, everyone looked around and saw they were back to in the middle of the circle of stones.

"How did we get here?" Eugene asked looking around "We didn't even head for it. How did we get here?"

"Magic of cause," Jack said spinning his staff around and pulling out a snowglobe "Now lets get back to the others..."

Agreeing, everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

Throwing the snowglobe, everyone entered and came out in Mother Nature's Cove.


	40. Chapter 39 Trophies

"Is that is?" Fergus asked looking at the golden arrow that was on the table between both parties. "We've shot loads of arrows at the beast, and his hide is covered with the weapons of fallen warriors. How is that going to stop him?"

"Dunno..." Jack said shrugging "She just said it will do the trick. How exactly I have no idea... But I trust her."

"As do I," Buddy said picking up the arrow and having a closer look at it. "The magic in this arrow is very powerful. And Molly, although she might not always be clear when she tries to help," he said looking to Merida and Elinore "Always does it for with a good purpose."

"Ok..." Tooth said nodding in agreement with the others "So what now? We don't really have that long left do we?"

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is get Snotlout and the kids out of my Games Room," Jack said looking around and not seeing them there. "Back in a few minutes."

And he was gone.

(*)(*)(*)

Up at Jack's palace the kids were all near to the top score, but none of them were beating it, and Snotlout, after trying to distract/disturb Jamie because he was beating him, was disqualified and put in the corner of the room.

"Come on Jamie," "You can do it," "Just a bit more..." calls were coming out all around the room, as the boys friends watched him play _'Wack the Rabbit'_ and nearly reaching the top score.

"Jack's not going to be happy if the lad get's this will he?" Zack asked Alex as they watched the numbers go up with each whack.

"No I'm not..." they heard Jack say as he came into the room, but no one but them noticed. "But unlike my brother, I will let him lose on his own... And if that's before or after he gets to my score so be it..." he said shrugging.

 _'NEW HIGH-SCORE!'_ the recorded voice said and the victory music played, and yet Jamie kept on going.

After ten more minutes the boy was still going and the score was now 251,155.

"Ok Forget what I said... HEY JAMIE!" Jack said breaking the kids concentration and making him miss the next bunny, the 'Game Over' music to playing.

"JACK!" they all said and rushed over, not really caring that he just made Jamie loose.

"Hey kids, so way I see it, Jamie gets the trophy right?" he asked turning to Alex and Zack to make sure.

"Well actually," Alex said coughing nervously. "Except for Snotlout, they all beat at least one of your games high-scores..."

"Even the Triplets and Sophie?" Jack asked eyes wide.

"They were the first ones to get them over on the _Dance-a-tron,'_ Zack said thumbing over his shoulder to the machine in question with four new names at the top. _Hamish, Hubert, Harris,_ and _Sophie._

"And the others?" Jack asked wondering if this was a good idea after all.

"Claude and Caleb got the same score but on different Pinball machines," Alex continued looking at her notes. "Piper smashed through your top score on _Tetris_ nearly doubling it and the level when she lost..."

"Cupcake, over on _Space Invaders_ ," Zack continued remembering "And Monty in the _Zombie Apocalypse_ game."

"Really?" Jack asked turning to the glasses wearing, asthmatic, scared of almost everything boy, getting a big smile and a nod of confirmation.

"Well it looks like I'll be sending a lot of time here when this is over then, trying to beat your scores," Jack said cheerfully to send it out as a joke. "But for now lets just get back to the others so the awards I promised can be handed out."

"Ok," the kids said cheerfully.

"Come on Snotface," Jack said calling the Viking over smirking as he saw him mumbleing and grumbling to himself that he lost to a bunch of kids.

(*)(*)(*)

"You lost to a bunch of kids ten times?" Astrid asked Snotlout through her laughter once they were back together and Jack had said what had happened,

"To be fair he didn't really know how to play most of them," Jamie said looking at his trophy beaming - it had a bunny about to be hit by a hammer on the top so he'd always remember how he got it.

"No!" Snotlout said defending himself "It was because you were cheating. I demand rematches with all of you."

"We don't have time for that Snotlout," Hiccup said congratulating the kids at finally besting Snotlout at something. "We need to come up with a plan to get it so Mordu get's hit with that arrow.  
"We've already all agreed that Merida will be the one to shoot it, she's the best archer we have," he said no one noticing Merida blushing at the compliment. "We just need a plan to getting to him first."

North was about to suggest something when Jack and Buddy together clenched their hearts and grunted in pain.

"Where's Rapunzel's Mirror?" Jack asked going over to it. "Amber, the Season of Autumn," he said into it making it shine bright yellow and show a girl with straight red hair, green eyes, fair skin and wore a dress that completely made of leaves of every color that could be found in autumn a ring of berries on her head.

"This is bad..." Jack said, the pain numbing slightly but it was till there.

"Why?" someone asked but it wasn't clear who.

"Season's only turn into their royal stances when their on Earth if something is very wrong," Emily Jane said answering for Jack. "You see when they're like that they have a boost of power so they can help nature more... And it's like a beacon to the other Seasons, like a call for help."

"And I think I know what it is..." Jack said watching the mirror a bit more seeing a big black bear with one dead eye opposite his sister who was blocking it's path to the scared woodland critters.

"Well do we know where that is so we can help her?" Merida asked picking up the arrow and putting it in her quiver.

"No," Buddy said shouldering his bow as well "But Seasons, especially when another's in trouble can find each other."

"Well then let's go!" Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless, Merida coming on behind him - her excuse she gave was they were the closest pair.

Together, just to be sure, Jack and Buddy held up the snowglobe and threw it, once it was open the teenagers and the dragons all rushed in.


	41. Chapter 40 Family Reunion

***New Forest, England, Great Britain***

Amber was using all her power to and warlike skills to try and keep her animal friends safe.

"Oh come on guys I need you..." she said under her breath to her siblings, after just dodging an attack from the black bear, a baby deer in her arms who had getting separated from his parents.

Just then there was a loud BANG and in front of her stood both her brothers and some others all ready to fight.

"Amber how many times do Faleen and I have to tell you no playing with wild animals..." Buddy said like any older brother would.

"As many times as I get into situations like this probably..." she replied then looked over to Jack "You ok?"

"I'm better than I was," he said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes.

"I heard some news that he's one of the guys who got your other side to come out..." Amber said nodding to Mordu who was fighting the dragons and their riders.

"Yep..." Jack said nodding "We just need to get rid of him, and then all that's left is Pitch Black. We have what we need for it we just need Merida to use it..." he said using his staff to point up to the Night Fury and the red-haired girl prepping the golden arrow.

o0o

Just as she was about to fire however, a Nightmare came flying through the sky and knocked her off Toothless' back because she was only holding one by her legs.

"AGGHHH..." she screamed as she began to fall.

"MERIDA!" Hiccup yelled and shot after her, Toothless putting all the power he could into his wings, and Hiccup reaching out his hand.

After a couple of fails they finally locked hands, Merida was back onto Toothless and they had leveled off and were back in the air.

"Hey Mer you ok?" Hiccup asked looking over his shoulder when they were safe.

"I'm... I'll be fine don't get me into position again..." Merida said firmly shaking the fear off to keep the Nightmares at bay.

"You guys ok?" someone asked above their heads, making them look up to see a girl with long brown hair styled into a braid, wearing a two part white dress and holding a staff of her own and seemed to be floating on air.

"Faleen I'm guessing?" Hiccup said remembering Jack saying something about another sister.

"Yep come to help out, but I can see Amber doesn't need it what with you lot being here..." she said looking to the Dragon Riders "Strange that it's an animal problem... And a Bear of all things they're not meant to be living here..."

"We'll give you the whole story later Faleen..." Jack said coming up to meet her, needing to duck a swing she gave him for how cold he's made it. "Right now we need to get them into a good enough position for Merida to shoot that arrow at the beast."

"Kind of hard to make that happen when all your little friends are buzzing around him like bees trying to protect their hives, little brother," Faleen said looking down speaking her mind to what she was seeing.

"It's called _'Distraction'_..." Jack said over exaggerating the word.

"Well you're _'Distraction'_ isn't going to work much longer I'm guessing," Faleen spoke out "And I doubt with them in the way, even with Merida's skills at archery, I have a feeling someone else will get in the path."

"Your right..." Hiccup said putting his fingers to his mouth and blowing hard. Getting the riders attentions, he hand signaled for them to retreat a bit.

o0o

On the ground Mordu was back to all fours and heading towards the grounded Seasons.

They were about to go into a three way brawl when a loud banshee like screech, and coming down from the sky there was a black fast moving dragon with two riders on top its back.

Just as they passed the great bear, Merida let go the arrow on her bow and it flew right towards the bear and into his heart. Once she did that the dragon speed out of the way.

There was a bright light, starting from the deeply lodged in arrow and it covered Mordu all over. After a bit and a loud ear splitting roar mixed with a cry of pain, Mordu was no more and the arrow was gone as well.

o0o

A minute or two later, everyone was on the ground and introducing themselves to Jack's sisters.

"Oh wow it's so nice to meet you, Faleen and Amber," Rapunzel said beaming and giving them warm hugs of welcome she does to new friends.

"Yeah yeah..." Faleen said getting free first. "With that over can we get to somewhere where it's oh I don't know... WARMER!" she screamed looking to Jack annoyed.

"Take it she doesn't like the cold then?" Eugene asked Buddy smirking a bit.

"Well she is the Season of Summer..." Buddy said shrugging.

"Yeah yeah... no need to blow your top Faleen," Jack said pulling out the snowglobe and throwing it then stepping to the side bowing. "Ladies..." he said mocking slightly letting his sisters go first.

Faleen was through the portal in an instinct. And after Amber had said _'Goodbye'_ to her animal friends she was through as well.

After them the Dragon Riders went through and then together Buddy and Jack went in.

They were just coming out of the portal to Mother Nature's Cove and saw it in ruins with black sand all over the place...


	42. Chapter 41 Two Jamie's

"Wow..." Faleen spoke you first "Emily really needs to clean this place up..."

Ignoring the joke, Jack rushed for the living quarters in the middle of the cove hope in his heart that everyone would be alright, but only found more sand.

"Pitch must of attacked this place while we were fighting Mordu," Hiccup said speaking his mind and although it was obvious no one complained. "He must of known that we'd go after the him leaving this place less protected."

"But how'd he get in here?" Merida asked, arms around her not liking the silence too much. "I thought only those Emily invited and your four could come in here."

"That's only if they're using the portals we make..." Jack said gripping his staff "If we're using anything else to get from one side or another the rule's broken."

"Meaning..." Snotlout said not understanding.

"Meaning when we used the snowglobe," Buddy said continuing "While we were going out, he made his way in."

"JACK!" Rapunzel's voice came from outside and they all rushed out to see Rapunzel holding a knocked out Jamie having bad dreams.

"Jamie..." he said dropping his staff and taking the boy from Rapunzel "Jamie oh Moon, please wake up..."

"Where was he?" Hiccup asked looking from Jack and Jamie to Rapunzel and Eugene.

Over in the forest," Eugene said nodding in the direction of the trees "I think he was trying to lead the Nightmares away from everyone as they tried heading for Winter Woods, there were more tracks going that way."

"Nightmares can't last very long in the cold," Buddy said for Jack as he was still trying to get Jamie to come back to the waking world.

"Well lets head over there then," Astrid spoke up hopping onto Stormfly.

"No," Jack called out firmly. "That's just what he wants us to do. Nightmares might not last very long in the cold, but Pitch can do just fine. He's probably taken over my palace and is waiting for us there. No. We head for one of the others castles."

"We can use mine," Amber said stepping forward.

After everyone was ready, they took off for Autumn Forest.

o0o

Once everyone was in Amber's tree-house-castle and Jamie was being seen to by one of the nurses, everyone gathered in the Great Hall to think up a plan...

Only there weren't getting very far.

Thinking they should fill in Fallen and Amber, they started at the beginning.

"Why is it always you who get's the fun Jack..." Faleen says when they were done.

"You call this..." he said gesturing to everyone - and meaning everything, around him "Fun?"

"Well... no," Faleen says agreeing "But you get to have more stuff happen to you.

"If you want to take over and have to deal with stuff like this in my stead, then please be my guest..." Jack said taking off his crown and setting it on the table before leaving to go check up on Jamie.

At once, Ruff and Tuff race for the crown but get held back by their dragon and Buddy takes it and put's it in his bag.

o0o

In the guest room where Jamie was, after telling the nurse that he'll take over, Jack came over and sat down, placing a hand on Jamie's head, in his mind seeing his sister.

"Come on kid, you can get through this, just wake up..." he said quietly.

"Ja... Jack?" a quiet voice asked as Jamie weakly opened his eyes. "Jack you're alright..."

"Yeah, yeah it's me squirt," Jack said smiling and hugging the boy "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Pitch came soonish after you lot left, and said that you wouldn't be coming back... Or if you did you'd not be up to fighting him and his nightmares," Jamie explained not letting go of his honorary big brother. And he has everybody... The Guardians, the others parents... Sophie..."

"We'll get them back kid, I promise, You have to believe in me..." Jack said pulling away and looking to Jamie's face smiling, getting a nod.

"Ok does he know where you are?" Jack asked speaking of Pitch.

"I don't think so," Jamie said lying against the pillows. He would of found me before you did if he did wouldn't he?"

Nodding, Jack pulled out his Center Doll and thought deeply about what was said when he tired it.

Getting an idea, he got up and told Jamie to follow him.

o0o

In the Hall, they were no closer to getting an idea on how to 'dethrone' Pitch.

"I got an idea," Jack said getting their attention "Ok first of... Buddy, I need you to cast a youth spell on this," he said throwing his brother the doll.

"Why?" Buddy asked but did the request anyway.

"Because I think I worked out why I was told to find it, and why only I can use it," Jack said smiling cunningly.

After taking it back he immediately used it and after a flash there were now two Jamie's...

"Ok now, after me and Jamie change outfits to make it more convincing," Jack said the only one not struck by this "You lot look after him, and I will get caught by the Nightmares and pretend I'm Jamie."

"Um what about us?" Merida asked.

"I'm getting there..." Jack says waving her off "As I was saying Faleen, Amber, and Buddy you take care of Jamie, and the rest of you, after I'm taken follow us to the castle. There's a secret passage around the back. you guys take that way in. It will come out just next to the kitchen..."

For the rest of the afternoon Jack gave out his ideas to his friends and when they had got it all in their heads he and Jame went to go change.

"This can go wrong in so many ways you know Jack," Jamie says taking off his shirt.

"As far as I can tell kid, this is the only way to get everyone back and stop Pitch," Jack said taking his cloak off, followed by his shirt and switching it with Jamie. "From the inside..."

"Just... Just be careful then ok Jack," Jamie said.

"I will..." Jack said nodding.


	43. Chapter 42 Into the Dungeons

Nightmares were searching the seasons for the lost boy, their king would not like it if they let him go like that...

At the moment looking through Spring's season having seen him come this way. They were leaving no tree or cave unsearched determined to find him.

o0o

Down on the ground Jack was looking for the Nightmares to get their attention. Finally finding one, he picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he can at it making the rock go straight through it and look to where it came from seeing the boy.

Seeing he had got their attention, Jack began running giving off as much fear as he could to call the others to make sure he was taken.

o0o  
After calling their brothers, the Nightmares set off after the boy and persisted until he was in the open and surrounded.

Coming to the front the lead Nightmare came up and charged at the boy knocking him out. Once that was done he picked him up by the collar of the shirt and together they set off to Winter's palace and their king.

o0o

Off to the side, under the cloak, and in the shadows, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and the others were waiting until the clearing was empty and then they set off for Jack's palace as well.

When they got there they were a bit shocked at what they saw...

"What has Pitch done to this place?" Rapunzel asked her eyes wide.

Where everything used to be ice to light blue, it was now black, extra shards of black ice were coming off the walls and making the place bigger and more terrifying than it was before.

The polar bear guards were inside slightly too small cadges both wearing collars and the Elementals that could be seen watching the perimeter of the palace, were all chained up.

"Pitch must really... hate Jack if he's done all this to the boy's house," Eugene said quietly getting nods from the others as they circled around the back like Jack had told them to do.

o0o

Inside the Nightmares were coming towards their king with their prize.

"Ah, finally the Bennett boy," Pitch said a big grin on his face as he stood up meaning Snow who was serving him some food was knocked down.

Feeling a familiar presence Snow looked up trying to find it and found herself looking to the boy. Closing her eyes, she searched again and saw Jack.

"Now Jack, if he survived the fight with Mordu, will most definitely come... Put him with the others."

Nodding the Nightmare went to pick the boy up again when Snow spoke up.

"My Lord... May... May I be the one to take Jack's favorite kid to the dungeon?" she asked trying to be brave but was still scared at what Pitch could do if he was mad that she spoke out of turn.

"If you must..." Pitch said waving his hand so her chains came undone "But come straight back, with a new tray of food, you dropped this one."

Curtsying to him in understanding and thanks for not harming her, Snow quickly went up to the boy and lead him to the dungeons.

o0o

Once they were out of the room and down the stairs a bit she spoke up in a hushed voice.

"Sir... what are you doing here? It's dangerous..."

"I'm here to help save everyone Snow..." Jack said just as quietly letting her lead him to where they needed to go.

"But... But..." Snow said trying to find an excuse.

"It will be fine Snow... Trust me..." Jack said smiling his trusting smile which worked even if it was in his human child's side. "All I need is to get to the others, and free them and then get to the other others who should be coming in from the back so they should be coming up next to the kitchens soonish."

"Are you sure this will work..." Snow asked worried.

"Hey come on... Have I ever put you in danger?" Jack asked looking to her right in the eyes.

"I'll see if I can meet the others once they come out of the tunnel then Sir," Snow said nodding "But I don't think I can stay for too long if they're not there..."

"Just do your best Snow," Jack said hugging her smiling "And thanks..."

With that they tracked the rest of the way to the dungeon in silence.

(*)(*)(*)

In the dungeons, the half that stayed behind were split up into three, the kids, the adults, and the Guardians.

The kids were all huddled together trying not to think about where they are or what was happening.

Meanwhile, Stoick, Richard, Furgess along with Bunny and North in their own cell, were trying to bust the bars off and escape.

Emily Jane had given up trying to explain it was a waste of time and was just huddled up with Sandy and Tooth, while Elinor and Sarah were sat together in their cell trying to think up ways to keep the kids happy.

Just then the main door opened and that got everyone to look up in worry but were shocked to see Snow leading Jamie in and shoving him towards the kids cell. Once he was him, and the door was shut, she looked around with a sorry face and left, giving one last glance to Jamie as she did.

"Jamie..." Sophie cried out as she came running up to her brother but then backed off. "Why are you so cold..."

"Because I'm not Jamie, Squirtette..." Jack said taking out his doll and changing back to himself wearing his blue hoodie and brown pants.

"JACK!" everyone called out glad to see him and began asking questions.

"SHHHH..." Jack said glaring at them "Pitch doesn't know it's really me so don't speak too loudly about it.

"Jack..." Sarah asked coming up "Rapunzel... Is she ok?"

"She's fine Sarah, and so are Hiccup and Merida and the others," Jack said looking to the other parents "And Jamie's fine too. He's staying with Amber and the other Seasons at her place." he said looking to the kids. "Oh and Mordu's gone now too."

"Well that's something I guess..." Bunny said getting nods from the others.

"Ok so first thing..." Jack said putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out Hiccup's dagger, only for it to turn dragon-blood green and lengthened itself to a sword with a hand-guard and snowflakes up the and down the blade.

Then after telling the kids to stand back, he struck the bars making them break and let him come out. Once he was he went over to the leaver and switched it, opening the other two doors.

After a warm welcome from everyone, Jack gave the adults a snowglobe and told them to take the kids and wait for them at Amber's.

After a slight argument, but agreeing it would be best, Stoick, Fergus, Elinor, Richard and Sarah left along with the kids.

"Right," Jack said taking charge "Now... Lets get this 'King' out of my castle..."

With that they left and began to head for the kitchens to meet up with the others.


	44. Chapter 43 Break In

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout asked for the hundredth time.

And for the hundredth time everyone cried out _'No!'_ in reply.

"Does it look like we're there yet Snotnose?" Merida asked from the front, once again needing to tell herself not to shoot his brat.

"All it looks like to me Princess," Tuffnut said speaking out "Is that we're in a tunnel of ice with no way out."

"Yeah I mean how do we know that this thing actually leads somewhere in the first place?" Ruffnut said agreeing.

"Er... would you think it'll be here if it didn't?" Eugene asked walking next to Rapunzel both further behind, carrying Jack's staff.

Just then up a head noises could be heard and Merida told everyone to be quiet as she strung up her bow.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked lighting up Toothless' eyes as he ran for it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hisses and starts to run only to slip because of his leg and fall to the ground.

"You ok Hiccup?" Merida asks helping him back up.

"Yeah," Hiccup said rubbing his head blushing a bit that he made a fool out of himself in front of Merida. "Let's just find Toothless."

With that they fallow the sound of hushed laughter and come out exactly where Jack said they would, next to the kitchen, Toothless pinning down a cheerful Snow.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said getting the reptiles attention with one more lick, got off the snow-child and returned to his friends side as Rapunzel helped Snow up.

"You ok dear?" she asked happily.

"I'm ok Miss..." Snow said beaming before entering the kitchen and telling everyone to follow - she still needed to get that new tray for Pitch.

As they entered, everyone's eyes widened.

This kitchen was as big, if not bigger, than the one North has at the Pole.

"Ok Jack and the others are down in the dungeon," Snow said quickly not caring who was listening as she whizzed around the kitchen collecting fruits, and pre-made sandwiches, and small desserts.

"My guess they're properly out now, meaning they're most likely taking the servant corridors to get up to the balcony's above the throne room so they don't get caught.

The closet one corridor from here is in wall in the dining room." she said twirling her hands around each other making a sheet of ice appear and gave it to Astrid as she zipped pass.

"There's a map to help you get there. It will change as you get going so don't worry about the size.  
I'm sure Jacks already sent the kids and your parents to a safe place so don't worry about that." Snow continued as she got a pitcher of something to drink and set it on the tray.

"With that..." she said picking up the tray and bowing her head. "I bid you all good luck..." and with that she rushed out the door as fast as she could with a tray as loaded and as big as the one she had.

o0o

After a few minutes of silence Hiccup speaks up.

"O...k... that was a bit rushed,"

"Yeah, you'd at least try and offer us some of that food she was preparing," Snotlout said pouting.

"No Snotlout," Hiccup said rolling his eyes "I mean the run-down on what we needed to do. Did anyone get what she was saying?"

"Something about needing to go through the walls to go find Jack and the Guardians." Eugene said.

"Wait through the walls?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"But we're not ghosts. Or are we?" Ruffnut said smiling an evil smile with her brother and looked over to Fishlegs who looked really scared.

"No you nuts," Merida said rolling her eyes "He means the secret passages in the walls. And Fishlegs, we're trying Not to be scared remember? The more scared we are the faster/more likely Pitch will find us."

"Aw... looks like we're leaving you behind then Fishlegs..." Snotlout said in his mocking voice, laughing.

"No one's getting left behind Snotlout," Astrid said annoyed.

"Aww... You sure?" Merida asked acting like a seven year old "Because I'd really like to leave one person behind." she said looking towards Snotlout.

"I'm sure..." Astrid answers putting the argument to rest "Now come on..." she said heading for the door, looking at the map "We've got our friends to meet up with.

(*)(*)(*)

In the throne room, Snow was just coming back in with the new tray.

"Please forgive me for taking so long My Lord..." she says curtsying as she got up to the throne, where Pitch was looking like he was thinking about something, but snapped out of it when she spoke.

"Fine, I will this once," he said taking an apple "But don't let it happen again."

o0o

Up in one of the balcony's over looking room Jack, Emily Jane and the Guardians were watching, waiting for the others and planning for a way to stop Pitch.

Just then the wall to the room opened and in came the others.

"Ok, first thing..." Jack said quietly retaking his staff and giving the swords to Hiccup, which switched to have a dragon on it instead. "We need to get pitch to follow us outside. Yeah I can rebuild this place in a snap but I'd rather not."

"So you're telling me..." Snotlout said shivering slightly "That we only came in here... For you to tell us to get out again?"

"Pretty much," Jack said smirking "So... Who wants to be Nightmare King bait..." Jack asks pointing around and then to the twins.

"Awe... Yeah..." they cheered quietly high-fiveing each other.

o0o

Down in the room, Alex, Dexter, and Zack came in and up to the throne, bowing and curtsying to Pitch with slightly annoyed faces but said nothing.

"So any news on your _Old_ leader Elementals?" Pitch asked waving Snow away a bit turning his attention to the three and standing up.

"Not yet Sir," Alex said in answer "And no sign of the others Chosen Ones either, or the Things."

"So why are you here and not looking for them?" Pitch asked getting mad.

"Because Sir," Dexter said taking over the do-without-thinking one of the group "Somehow, the prisoners have escaped. They're not in the dungeons anymore. They're gone."

"What?" Pitch asked confused as to how they could of gotten out they were just mortals, and the Guardians and his daughter didn't have the power to break the bars. "Well what about the Chosen Ones and the other brats?"

"Still yet to be found as well Sir," Zack said in return.

Just then a _'Hiss'_ and some green cloud came into the room, filling it up.

Having seen this before, the Elementals hit the deck and as soon as they did there was a _'Click'_ and the gas was ignited and blasted Pitch to the other side of the room.

Growling and getting up with the help of the wall, Pitch searched for what ever did that finding the double headed dragon and those annoying twins.

"Hey Pitch, bet you can't catch us..." Ruffnut called as they took off through the castle, and Pitch ran after them.

"Um... is it wrong to cheer for the other team?" Alex asked coming over to Snow and the tray taking an orange.

"Not as long as you pay high enough..." Dexter said taking out a notepad and a pencil smirking.

"Shouldn't we, you know go and help them or something?" Snow asked having some sandwiches.

"Please," Zack said rolling his eyes. "If anyone will need help... I think it will be Pitch."


	45. Chapter 44 Fight (Rematch)

After a crazy chase scene throughout the castle, the twins only just missing the shots of Nightmare Dust every now and then when her threw them, they led the Nightmare King out side and flew off after leading him into one center of the ring everyone made Jack in the center with him.

"Ah... Finally stopped being a coward then have you Frost?" Pitch asked standing tall and making a scythe.

"I'm not a coward Pitch..." Jack said standing tall "You on the other hand... Hiding behind three other villains, getting them to do the work, infiltrating and taking over my castle - imprisoning everyone and enslaving my Elementals, cadging my bears... Yeah... I think you're more the coward than I am."

"I am not a coward..." Pitch said glaring at the Frost Child a stare that gave almost everyone chills.

"Prove it..." Jack said grinning "Fight me, alone, with no dark magic, just that scythe. Here and now..."

o0o

"Um... Jack knows what he's doing right?" Rapunzel asked the Guardians.

"I hope so," North said gripping his swords a bit tighter but staying back.

o0o

"Gladly..." Pitch said charging and swinging his scythe at the boy who...

Just disappeared into nothing.

Landing, Pitch looked around.

"You said 'No magic' you brat!" Pitch said annoyed.

"No..." Jack's voice said over to the left as he popped back up. "I said 'No dark magic'," gone again as Pitch charges over there. "Besides," he says now over to the right "This isn't magic, it's Merida's 'Thing'," he said smiling and disappearing again.

"AGHH!" Pitch yells and swipes at it, cutting it in half, meaning the magic was gone.

"Ok so you don't like cloaks..." Jack said unpinning it and taking it off. "How are you on swords?"

With that he pulls out Hiccup's dagger and instantly it lengthened to be a sword with a snowflake on it. With that in his left hand and his staff staying in his right he charged at Pitch.

Quickly Pitch held up the scythe and began to defend himself kicking the boy in the stomach and sending him to the other side of the circle.

o0o

Everyone winced at this, but stayed put, they were told not to intervene unless Jack said so. Something they were really regretting at the moment.

o0o

"You're just as annoying now as you were back when you were Human Frost." Pitch said through his teeth as he tried to get a hit.

"Oh you mean when I was like this?" Jack asked pushing Pitch off, putting his staff into his other hand and pulling out his Thing and changing into his human form, although since Buddy's spell was still on it he was a kid.

"Now honestly Pitch?" Jack asked putting his staff back in his right hand "How can an innocent looking kid like me... be so annoying to you?" he asked using his staff as a pole vault to escape Pitch's latest attack after he got over the surprise and anger came to him for being ticked that the 'Jamie' from before was Jack Frost.

"You kept making the brats laugh and less afraid of my Fearlings!" Pitch screamed spinning around catching the staff with his scythe and pulling it out of Jack's hand and breaking it over his knee, making Jack fall with a cry of pain and clutching his chest.

"JACK!" everyone screamed and ran forward, but Jack told them to stay put.

"I'm fine..." Jack said trying not to show any pain.

"Oh yes... You'll be just fine wouldn't you Jack?" Pitch said smirking, holding Jack staff in his hand with his scythe. "You'll be just fine would you Jack? After all we've done this before."

That made everyone's eyes narrowed and began shooting weapons to Pitch.

"It's nothing," Jack said changing back to his Frost Child self, still rubbing his chest using the sword to help him stand up again.

"Oh?" Pitch asked smirking "Well? Lets see if we can do something about that..."

Before anyone could ask what he was going to do, or stop him, Pitch snapped the two halves into two getting Jack to cry out again and fall back to his knees.

o0o

Up in the castle, the Elemental were watching from the Grand Balcony all biting their lips and trying not to scream themselves - If something in the form of injury happens to their Season, that Season's Elementals feel it.

o0o

Back on the ground Rapunzel Hiccup and Merida had stepped up to get in the way of Jack for Pitch, while Emily Jane was checking if he was alright.

"I thought Frost said that this was a fight just between him and me," Pitch said smirking.

"Yeah well the rules have changed," Merida said pulling out her dad's sword she swiped earlier and began charging at the man.

"Oh? And since when to you care about rules Merida?" Pitch asked throwing the broken staff to the ground and using his staff to block her. "After all didn't you try and break the rules that time with your Betrothal?"

"No..." she said attacking again trying not to get sucked into his mind games. "I followed the dumb rules. I am the first born decedent of clan Dun Broch," she said retreating to the others after she knocked him down and picked up the pieces of Jacks staff. "And I choose to shoot for my own hand."

"But were you doing that for freedom... Or because you were scared?" Pitch asked getting back up.

"So what if she were?" Hiccup asked for her stepping forward, his Thing in his left hand. "She was about to throw her life away and get betrothed to a total stranger. Who ever heard of marrying a person they just met?" he asked swinging at the man, surprising the Viking Teens never thinking Hiccup could fight like this, or have this much anger in him to do so.

"And why do you care Hiccup?" Pitch asked fighting back. "Is it because you love her for her looks just like any other Viking would do? Or because she was the first person to treat you like a person and not a Useless Runt or a Hero?"

That got everyone to look between Hiccup and Merida in slight surprise, And Merida to watch Hiccup even more biting her lip hoping it was neither of those things.

"I love her because she is the most amazing, wonderful, incredible person I ever met," Hiccup said lowing his sword for a bit and punched Pitch in the face. "And that's for thinking otherwise, and this..." he said kicking him in the stomach. "Is for holding her away from us and forcing her to fight against us."

With that he returned to the others, immediately getting a hug and a kiss from a teary eyes Merida.

Pitch couldn't believe this... that was three, out of the four brats who don't fear him anymore.

Looking down the line Pitch's eyes locked onto Rapunzel and looked into her mind trying to find what scared her the most.

"And how are you holding up, Princess, with your healing powers gone?" he asked smirking.

"Leave my powers out of this Pitch," she cried out, but stayed where she was.

"You know..." Pitch said standing tall "I can make it so you have your powers back."

"You can?" Rapunzel asked pricking up her ears at this.

"Of course," Pitch said grinning evilly "All you have to to is step aside, and let me kill Frost."

"And why, should I trust you?" she asked wanting proof he can do this first.

"Excuse me?" he asked feeling a wall now blocking her fears too.

"Why should I trust you?" Rapunzel repeated. "All you ever did to anyone, when it's not telling them their fears, was lie. And for you information, I don't care if i have them or not. Here are people who appreciate me for me. Even if i did have my hair back, I bet none of them will ask to use it or force me to use it on them. Because they are my friends. And Friends don't dot that to each other!"

"And since when do you three know about friends?" Pitch asked "None of you had even had any."

"Just because we've never had any..." Jack's voice says as he came to the front, his staff mended but him still a bit shaky "Doesn't mean we don't know what a friend is. But since you seem so sure... Tell us Pitch, 'What is a Friend'?"

"There's no point asking him Jack," Emily Jane said coming forwards too. "Ever since he became Pitch Black, all he's ever known is hate, and darkness, and he knows nothing about anything that's got to do with friendship."

When Pitch had nothing to say Jack smirked slightly.

"See you don't know. So let us tell you..." he said standing tall "A friend is someone who will be there for you," he said going in for and attack punching him in the face."

"Someone who will fight by your side," Hiccup said slashing his sword at the scythe cutting it in half and making it disburse.

"Someone who will risk their life for you and you will them," Merida says using her dad's sword as a pole and repeatedly kicking him in the stomach and chest.

"And who will never leave or give up on you, no matter what." Rapunzel said slamming her frying pan onto the man's head knocking him out.

At once the Guardians came forth and tied him up and some Elementals came to guide them back down to the dungeons where he will be for the moment, until they leave.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry the second half is a bit cramped, but here's the next chaper... Hope you liked it.**


	46. Chapter 45 The End

Over in the Autumn Forest, Jamie was on the window seat, looking out the window towards Winter Woods.

The others had been there for about two hours, but aside from some quick hellos and _'I'm glad you're alright's'_ he hadn't moved.

Everyone was downstairs playing games and laughing, as a way to keep themselves entertained until the others came back. But Jamie didn't feel like playing.

Just then the door opened, but he ignored it, he also ignored the squeaks of the floor boards and the sound of someone breathing standing behind him.

What couldn't be ignored though was all the snow that was suddenly gently coming down.

"JACK!" he cried and span around and flung himself at the teenager.

"Good to see you too kid..." Jack said trying to hide the pain the hug was giving him, even though he fixed his staff, the pain was still there. "Now if... I could just... Breath..."

"Oh sorry..." Jamie said letting go and blushing a bit "I'm just really happy that you're alright."

"Oh so we don't count then boy?" Merida's voice asked from the door where the other teens were.

"Hey guys," Jamie said smiling. "So is Pitch defeated?" he asked looking around and to Jack. "Is the storm over? Can we go home?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Jack said getting up crouching. "One at a time, yes Pitch is defeated. The storm isn't over yet but it's nearly done. And because of that you and the rest can go home tomorrow. And so can all of you," he says looking to Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Eugene and the Viking Teens.

"Do we have to?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut say together whining a bit.

"It's either that or get roped into working for one of us," Jack says.

"Er... You know what I think I'd like to go home actually," Tuff says getting a nod from his sister.

"So what are we going to do between now and then?" Rapunzel asked.

"Normally I'd say 'Have Fun'..." Jack says yawning. "But after what happened, I could do with a nap, so you'll have to do it with out me." he says getting up and walking over to the bed.

Nodding in agreement everyone left, telling Jamie they say what happened downstairs.

Once the door was closed Jack opened his eyes and pulled out Rapunzel's Thing. It wasn't used, so does that mean the fight is still on? or that it wasn't needed?

o0o

Downstairs everyone was back to playing games, the Burgess kids trying to teach the teen how to play Twister.

"Left hand, Red," Tooth says who was operating the spinner.

Everyone tried to reach for a red spot and collapsed laughing.

"Ok let's go again," Tooth says flicking the spinner Left foot blue..."

Over by the refreshments table the grown ups were setting up treaties with each other.

By the fireplace, North was looking into the flames thinking.

"Something wrong mate?" Bunny asked coming over with a couple of mugs of beer.

"During the fight," North said "How many Things did Jack use?" he asked.

"Three, why?" Bunny asked.

"Because the prophecy says that they all need to come together, which means all four right?" North asks.

"So you think the fight's still on?" Bunny asks in a whisper.

"I do not know..." North says looking back into the fire.

"So what's with all the whispering over here?" Fallen asks coming over with Amber, Buddy and Emily Jane.

"We're discussing if the fight's over of not," Bunny says.

"Well the teens did everything that that piece of paper said needed to happen didn't it?" Faleen asks munching on some celebration cake.

"Yes, but the object set for Rapunzel wasn't used, that's the point," Jack's voice says coming over. "But the prophecy didn't say they needed to be used, it said they needed to 'Come together,' and they did."

"What do you mean Jack?" Bunny asks confused.

"As us four collected them, we brought them together, and in doing so, they brought us together too," he said looking to the room full of friends and laughter.

"Us four _'Who were once truly alone'_ now have all these friends so we won't have to feel alone ever again." he says smirking then running off to join in in the next round of Twister.

"Did he just sound a bit more grown up to you North?" Bunny asked playing with his ears.

"Just like Manny if you ask me," North says "You don't think that Mirror can do this 'Video Chatting' the children are going on about these days do you?" he asked.

The other Seasons and Emily Jane smirked, they don't need to see Manny to listen to him, and they did indeed just hear all of the conversation he and Jack just had.

o0o

Over by the Twister, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were all set to play.

"Now remember Jack, no ice," Tooth says.

"On my word as a Season and a Guardian Tooth," Jack says crossing his heart.

"Ok first up, right hand yellow," Tooth said.

Everyone reached and got there.

"Right foot red."

Everyone got there.

"Left hand blue."

Everyone got there.

"Left foot green."

There was a pause on this as everyone looked to Hiccup, wondering what he'll do.

After a bit Hiccup just shook his head and reached for a green spot with his prosthetic and touched it, the others soon doing the same.

They carried on playing until they collapsed in a laughing pile of friends.

(*)(*)(*)

The next morning, Jack sent out some snowfairy's to see if the storm had stopped and they came back saying that it has.

Nodding, Jack went out with Faleen to melt/get rid of the unnecessary snow and came back both tired and both worn out.

"If you ever... make this happen again Jack..." Faleen said panting slightly "You will not live, to see it be melted."

"Understood," Jack says saluting his Season Sister and waved her off as she went to Summer Hill to get some rest.

"Right you lot can go home now," Jack says turning to the kids.

With hugs going all around to everyone, the kids collected their trophies they got from Jack and went with a Guardian each back home, each one with a bag of 'Wake-Me Dust' to wake up their parents.

Once they were gone and the Guardians were back, they turned to their new friends.

"So, this is Goodbye?" Jack asks speaking for his side.

"I'd like to think of it as 'Until next time...' " Rapunzel said standing next to Eugene who nodded.

"We'll see each other again Jack," Merida said nodding her brothers hugging the stuffing out of Jack in their ways of saying goodbye.

"Yeah besides it's not like we'll forget you after all this," Hiccup added.

"Yeah... Oh I've got something for each of you," Jack said pulling out the Mirror Shard and carefully broke it into four, giving a piece each to the other three and keeping one himself. "Found out last night you can have conversations through these so... You know..." he said grinning slightly.

With one more hug, everyone went back to their families, said one more goodbye, and went through North's portals and went back home.

All looking for much more exciting and entertaining lives then the ones they had before all of this...

THE END

* * *

 **AN: Phew... Told you all I'd finish it...  
So, hoped you liked it, hope you'll re-read it, and please review**

 **U-D123 ;)**


End file.
